Black Clover watches the future
by bmidd111
Summary: The future for the Elves of the Clover Kingdom is filled with suffering and despair. But there is one person who will not have that. Cardcaptor Bethany decided to meddle with fate and show these people their future. Will they be able to make a better one? only time will tell.
1. Reincarnation part 1

Licht was speaking with the human Prince, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover and his sister Tettia while Patry, Raya and Vetto watched. "Licht's been spending quite a lot of time with those two lately" Vetto remarked. "You can say that again, he seems like he's happy to have some human friends. But hey, they really are good people, apparently, they have the same idea about society that he does" Raya replied with a yawn. "Idea?" Vetto asked curiously. "They all believe that humans and Elves can figure out how to live together peacefully" the Copy Mage explained. "Oh, is that so?" Vetto asked as he pat a squirrel that had perched itself on his shoulder. Patry watched the three as they talked with awe and contemplation. It was amazing. The human not only had a Four-Leaf Grimoire just like Licht, but their thoughts on Human/Elf relations were the same as well. _'It's odd to see an Elf making friends with humans, but if he's doing it, then I guess it must not be such a bad thing' _Patry smiled, _'if Licht can make human friends, then I wonder if I could too' _he thought.

Suddenly a bright white light engulfed them, too fast for even Lemiel to react to.

**_Black Clover_**

When Party blinked he found himself sitting in a comfortable chair beside Fana. In the first Seat sat Licht, then Tettia, Lemiel, Vetto, and Raya. Fana was next to him while he sat at the end next to the pink-haired Elf. Everyone began looking around in shock and worry, not knowing who brought them their or why. "Everyone, please calm down" a female voice called out. Their attention was immediately drawn to the front of the strange room, where a big, sheet? Lay hung up on the wall. Standing in front of the sheet was a young human woman. She wore a strange outfit consisting of a dress with a long cape-like section sewn on the top of the dress along with a hat. The colouring was black and gold, with a large crescent moon on the back and front of the cape. The human's shoes were also primarily black with gold accents and a symbol on each of the golden parts.

The girl's hat was black with gold highlights and connected to one long cord was a gold crescent moon while connected to the short cord was a gold star. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes and in her hand she held a long wand or staff. It was about twice the height of the girl. The handle was medium thickness and silver, with a half sun symbol on the bottom of it. At the top of the staff was another sun symbol with two large white wings sprouting out either side. The on top of the staff was two large pink stars overlapping each other. A large silver crescent moon sat over the top of these stars and completed the Staff. The girl smiled gently, "hello, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Bethany Yuki, and I am from another world. In that world, I am one of the very few Mages in existence and one of the strongest" the now known Bethany introduced herself. Whispered murmurs broke out among the humans and Elves in attendance and the human Mage stayed quiet and waited patiently.

Eventually Licht, the leader of the Elves stood and walked towards her, "it's nice to meet you Miss Yuki, my name is Licht, I'm the leader of the Elves. May I ask why you have brought us all here?" he asked calmly. Bethany closed her eyes, "because horrible things are going to happen to many people, and that includes both the humans and the Elves if I leave things to continue without any change. I have brought you all here to watch your future and hopefully, change things for the better." She explained, opening her eyes and looking over everyone, human and Elf. Much whispering had broken out over her words and everyone seemed to be trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. Then the human prince stood up from his spot next to his sister, "excuse me, are you saying that your magic allows you to see into the future?" Lemiel asked. Louder murmurings broke out at that, and Bethany waited until it had died down to reply.

"Yes, it does allow me to see the future in a few different ways, but that's not all. I can create fire, water, plants, duplicate myself, gain super strength and speed, fly and do any number of other things. Because what I use are these Spirits whose true forms are Cards. The Spirits are all my children and I love them very much. They love me too" she explained, allowing some of the Tsukuyomi Cards to manifest in front of her. Everyone was starstruck by the Cards and the multitude of powers they gave her, "that's amazing! May I inspect some of your children later? And what you can do with them? This is so cool, if only those Spirits existed in our world, just think of all the advances to Magic we could bring about! We could create a peaceful world even faster!" Lemiel exclaimed in awe and excitement. Tettia giggled at her brother's anticts, while Licht had to admit that the powers those Spirits could command would make many things easier.

The young woman smiled, "I'll think about it your Highness. Now, as for the reason I brought you here. The first thing I'm going to show you, will be what happened after the moment I brought you all here from. What you will see will be painful, terrifying, and may even cause you to became furious, but I swear to you, as someone who has already seen all of this, it is not what it seems like, and we will get to the truth after this particular viewing is over, is that clear for everyone? Please try to reserve judgement and keep calm. If anyone needs a break, there are rooms to calm down in, vent your frustrations and or just relax, okay?" Bethany asked. Everyone nodded and braced themselves for whatever it was they were going to see.

The screen then lit up.

**_Black Clover_**

_Lemiel stood in front of the Elves with a smile, "let's foster understanding. Your Elvish Mana really is a remarkable thing. If we combine that, with our own Magic Item technology, this land will be safe and more prosperous. Let's all work together, hand-in-hand" he said, as Tettia and Licht looked at each other with a smile, while everyone cheered happily. They then took each other's hands. Patry was watching from within the crowd with a frown. The scene then changed to under the shade of a huge Oak tree. "Is it true? you're with child?" Vetto asked._

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, who was pregnant?

_"Oh! With you for parents, it'll be a lovely baby!" Fana exclaimed excitedly, as Licht and Tettia were shown surrounded and being congratulated by Raya, Fana and Vetto. _

Licht, Tettia and Lemiel had all frozen in shock. Tettia looked down in wonder at her currently non-pregnant stomach, "a baby? I'm going to have a baby? With Licht?" she asked herself, before her eyes lit up with wonder and she placed a hand on her belly, "I can't believe it! I'm-" she paused with a brilliant smile on her face. Licht meanwhile was frozen in shock. "A baby? Tettia is carrying my child? We're going to have a baby. Oh my-! I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed, as a beaming grin took over his face and his eyes shone, undecided between laughing or crying in happiness. Lemiel was also frozen in shock before the brightest, happiest smile lit up his face and he leapt out of his seat with a great cheer of joy, "I'm going to be an uncle! I can't believe it, I'm going to have a Niece or Nephew! Licht is going to become my actual brother! Yes! I can't wait! I'm so, so, so, so, SO happy for you two!" he cheered, tears of happiness forming in his eyes, "I'm, I'm so happy!" the young man laughed, tears running down his face.

"I'll finally have family besides Tettia who understands me, and there'll be proper peace between our two races. This is the best day of my life!" Lemiel said happily, trying and failing to stop the tears streaming down his face. The other Elves began to congratulate the three, giving all their hopes and wishes for a happy wedding and healthy baby. Bethany watched all of this with a frown on her face. Raya was the only one who noticed the girl's somber mood and he frowned, _'what does she have to frown about? Just what are these horrible things that are going to happen to all of us in the future? Right now, everything seems great, so what is it?' _he thought to himself. From the moment that the human started talking, he could tell that everything she said was the truth. But if they were here to change things- _'no matter how painful it is, we must do our best to endure it, then we can stop it' _the Copy Mage thought.

_"Hey congrats Tettia, and you too I guess" Raya added to Licht as though as an afterthought. "Well thank you for including me Raya" Licht chuckled. The other Elf noticed Patry watching them sombrely and he walked over, "what are you pouting about tiny?" he asked. The boy turned away, "it's nothing" he replied. "You're still little, you'll understand one day" the adult said. _

The current Patry flushed up to his hairline, "what the heck is that supposed to mean?! Stop patronizing me Raya!" he demanded, embarrassed and incensed all at once. "Now Raya, stop teasing Patry, this is supposed to be a happy occasion" Licht replied. When the silence stretched for a little too long, the video continued.

_Patry flushed, "would you shut up! Stop talking down to me like I'm some stupid baby!" he snapped, looking away with a pout. Raya held up his hand in surrender, "excuse me then big man" he replied._

**_Black Clover_**

_Raya yawned as he walked over to a table set with food, where his friends and Tettia sat eating. "Hello Raya" Licht greeted cheerfully. "Let me guess, waking up is a pain too now?" Vetto asked as he picked up a piece of fruit. "You're the worst" Fana complained. "Get off my case" the Copy Mage replied, before turning, "oh and, Patry, I can see you're still clinging onto Licht like nobody's business" he said._

"Leave me alone already, I'm not clinging, okay. I just think he's cool" the young Elf replied, before flushing slightly when he realised what he'd said. "Really? Well thank you Patry, I appreciate the compliment" Licht replied with a smile. The boy blushed brighter when he heard that and he looked down in order to hide it.

_ "He's gonna belong to a human after tomorrows big ceremony, so you better start letting go of him" Raya added. "Leave me alone Raya, that's my choice to make, not yours" the boy replied, annoyed. "Hey, watch your tone" the older Elf replied. "It's alright, even after we get married, Licht will still belong to everybody" Tettia said with a smile. "Man you human princess are so generous, I'd be careful of what I promise if I were you though Tettia. Before long, there won't be room in his busy schedule to spend time with you" Raya teased. "You don't have to be so blunt about things, Patry knows what to expect" Vetto chided. "So what's it like, knowing that you'll be a father in a few months time?" Fana asked._

"Terrifying, overwhelming, amazing, and I feel like I want to faint, but most of all I feel overjoyed to be having a child with the woman I love" Licht replied in the present. "I think that's how all of us would feel if we were in your place" Vetto added, causing many of them to laugh. Bethany still couldn't bring herself to smile, especially with what would be seen next. Her grip tightened around the handle of her Staff, praying not to have a riot on her hands. _' I have to be doing the right thing by showing them what could happen if they stay on this path, right?' _she thought worriedly.

_"I can sense that the Mana has blessed our lives as well. When our child arrives, we know that your kind will welcome it and we're very grateful" Licht replied, before turning to his beaming fiancé and placing a hand lovingly over her baby bump, "this little one here is the key to our future, the bridge to unite Elves and humankind" he said._

**_Black Clover_**

_The bells rang as joyful music was played and Elves chattered happily and excitedly. Both Tettia and Licht beamed brightly as the Wedding officially ended as Cherry Blossom petals rained down around them._

"Wow, you two look great! I wanna get married now!" Fana complained. "To do that you'd have to find a man or woman that you loved. But if and when you ever do get married, I'd love to be invited" Tettia said happily. "Of course you would be! Oh, how would you feel about being my Bridesmaid! Oh, I hope I'm yours!" the pink-haired Elf replied, eyes practically sparkling at the thought. Everyone laughed at this, before turning back to the screen. But it didn't continue playing like normal. Bethany stepped up to the front, "excuse me everyone, I just want to reiterate. What happens next will not be pretty. Please withhold judgment until you see the next video. If any Elves attack either of the two humans, I will be forced to restrain them, do I make myself clear?" the young woman asked.

The happy atmosphere vanished and all the Elves present nodded, bracing themselves for the worst. "Just keep in mind that things aren't what they look like" Bethany added, before sighing and tensing in case anyone became violent. Then she resumed the video.

_"Good luck!" one Elf called. "We wish you the best!", "congratulations!" another two called happily. "Thank you all very much!" Tettia replied happily, before she looked down at her stomach with a smile and placed her hand on it. A flashback then occurred. Lemiel was speaking to Licht with a smile, "take care of her, okay Licht?" he asked. Time returned to the present. 'Yes, I swear I'll keep her safe no matter what' the Elf Leader thought. "My friends, thank you for joining us" he said out loud as Patry clapped happily. Licht then turned to the boy, "come to think of it, aren't you receiving your Grimoire tomorrow?" he asked. "Wow, you remembered?!" the young Elf exclaimed happily. "Well how could I forget something so important?" the Sword Mage asked cheerfully, "I look forward to seeing what kind of Grimoire chooses you as it's owner". Patry beamed, "me too!" "how sweet, I wanna be a Bride" Fana said._

"Wow, De'ja'vu" the current Fana said, causing the group to laugh again.

_"I'm sure you'll meet your Soulmate one day to Fana" Tettia replied. "Yeah and hopefully soon" the young Elf woman pouted. "May the rest of your days be happy ones" Vetto added, "thank you" the human Princess replied gratefully. "And you better tell me if this guy's unfaithful. I'll smack him around for you" Raya said._

"Raya, don't say such things. I would never be unfaithful, she's my Wife now, and even before that, there was no one I loved more" Licht replied as the two smiled at each other. "All the same, best friend or not, family or not, if you ever _are_ unfaithful to my Sister, I hope you understand that I'll have to punish you as her Brother?" Lemiel asked, glaring slightly, but it was easy to tell that the glare was mostly for show. "Of course I know that, but I swear, no matter what, I will never love another until my dying breath" Licht replied to the Human Prince. Bethany closed her eyes, _'damn, I knew this would be painful, but I didn't realise just how painful it would be for __**me **__as well' _she thought, clenching her fists.

_"Raya, don't say that" Licht replied, slightly admonishing. "Aahhh, it's all in fun" the other Elf shrugged. Patry turned to look at Licht and Tettia, 'he looks like he's really happy' he thought as the screen showed him smiling, 'but, to tell the truth, he kind of always looked happy,'. Patry then turned to look at the human bride, 'I hate to admit it, but it seems like the ones who have made him even happier are her and that other human' he thought as he remembered Lemiel's words to all of them. Patry smiled, 'I wonder, can we really come to understand each other like he said we could? Licht believes it's possible. Maybe they're right, Elves and human beings, living side-by-side'._

_However, the next moment, a huge golden glowing spell circle appeared in the sky, causing all the Elves to stare up in surprise._

Lemiel froze in horror, eyes wide, _'what? No! that spell is-! But I wouldn't!' _he thought, breathing harder. Licht and Tettia noticed this reaction, and turned to the young Prince, "Lemiel, what's wrong?" his sister asked him. "It can't be, it wasn't me" he nearly whimpered, causing everyone who was sitting close enough to hear the young man to turn to him in confusion, before screams brought their attention back to the screen only to be met with a horrifying sight. Hundreds of spears of light were raining down from the blood-red sky, and the small wedding venue was burning as screams of terror and pain filled the air.

_"What's going on!?" the boy cried in fear. "It's the humans! They're attacking us!" another Elf exclaimed. Bodies hit the ground in the dozens. "Everyone this way! Let's hurry!" Fana called, trying to lead the others to safety. "My spells won't work" Raya said in confusion and shock, trying to do something, anything. Suddenly a light arrow shot through his chest._

Everyone could only watch the scene in horror, while the human Prince was sobbing uncontrollably in his seat, refusing to look at the screen. Suddenly Licht stood, causing the screen to pause. Bethany watched closely as the Leader of the Elves walked over to where Lemiel sat. The young man looked up at his friend with tears still streaming down his cheeks, "L-Licht, I s-swear, I- I didn't, _*sob* _p-please, you have to, believe me! _*sob*_" he begged, dissolving into wordless sobs once again. The Sword Mage simply stared down at the young human, before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Lemiel froze, blinking, with tears still flowing down his cheeks, "I believe you. I know you would never betray us like that brother" Licht replied, trying to offer some comfort to his friend.

"But if he wasn't the one who attacked us, then who was?" Patry asked in confusion, before turning to Bethany. The Master of the Tsukuyomi Cards smiled sadly, "remember how I said that the truth would be shown in the next few viewings?" she asked. "Oh come on! You can't make us all wait that long!" Vetto exclaimed in annoyance and agitation. The Yuki held up her hands, "don't worry, it'll go by faster than you think" she replied, before turning back to the screen. Everyone sighed before turning back to keep watching.

_"Get down!" Vetto cried, pushing Fana out of the way of an incoming Light Spear, causing him to take it in the chest himself. His little chipmunk friend squeaked in fright from within his clothes, "you have to get away from here" the large Elf muttered with pain in his voice. He tried to push himself up, "hateful, humans" he muttered, before dying. "This is Light Magic, does that mean-?" Patry began, before his thoughts turned to the only Light Mage he knew, Lemiel. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the horror all around him, deny it, "no! this is a mistake! It's not true!" he cried, before being stabbed trough the leg with a light spear. He fell to the ground, screams and pain all around him: "Mommy!" a little girl called in fear, "help me!" someone else cried. A male Elf held his Dying wife in his arms, "stay with me, open your eyes!" he cried. Two more Elves tried running away but they were cut down quickly. "What's happening!?" "it must be a dream!" "No! I refuse to believe it! It's not real! It's not real! None of this is real!" Patry cried, desperate to escape from this waking nightmare. "No, no, no!" he pushed himself to his feet, "no way! No way! No way! No way! No way! I won't accept it!" the boy cried, glaring up at the sky, "I'll never!" he screamed. That's when the spell in the sky became even bigger, shooting out even more light spears, killing anyone who'd escaped the initial attack. Patry was shot through the chest, 'forgive, you, for-' he collapsed to his knees, spears still raining down around him as he clung to life._

_Finally, the spell faded. The young Elf sat up straighter, refusing to die yet. That's when he saw another figure stand up amidst the flaming wreckage of what had once been a place for celebration, peace, love. "Is that you, Licht?" he whispered weakly, as he watched the older Elf shake, holding the lifeless body of Tettia and their still unborn child in his arms "answer, me" Patry begged. All of a sudden Licht cast a huge spell. Three rings of red appeared above him. Forbidden magic. "Licht-" Patry whispered weakly, before falling to the ground and dying._

Everyone stared at the screen in shocked horror as it went dark. Bethany took a deep breath, "okay, I know that this was extremely traumatic for everyone, but I'm afraid this viewing isn't over yet. Anyone who needs a break first though can go to the toilet, which is over there, vent in one of my special raging rooms over here, which, due to one of my children being over there, will repair themselves whenever you trash it, so go nuts. Or just meditate in these rooms over on the opposite side, which, again, has one of my children in it, so you'll have complete silence to clear your mind," Bethany gave them all such an understanding look, kindness and empathy practically emanating from her, "please, take all the time you need", she said gently, before entering a room marked with her Magic Circle. Many Elves headed for the different rooms almost immediately after their host left. Lemiel was still sitting in his seat, looking like he was hyperventilating.

Licht, Tettia and Fana were by the human Prince's side, trying to console and calm him from his panic attack. Patry looked over at them, frowning. The other human Mage had said that Lemiel hadn't been responsible for that and that the truth would be revealed when they watched the next part. But he didn't even know what to think _now_. How did he feel? The boy closed his eyes,  
confused, overwhelmed, hurt, terrified, angry, sorrowful. He didn't even know where to start. Thinking about what he had just seen made his heart feel like it was being crushed inside his chest, even if he didn't blame Lemiel for it. It hurt so much, he felt like if he didn't let all of these things out he would explode! The boy stood and, after sharing a look with Licht, headed over to one of the raging rooms first. Entering the room, Patry closed the door, making sure it was closed properly before taking a deep breath.

Then he screamed and yelled, and threw things as hard as he could. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Why the hell did this have to happen to us!? What did we ever do to deserve this!? WHY! PLEASE JUST-" the young Elf fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably as he clutched his head, _"__tell me why?"_ Patry begged, voice shaking from the force of his tears, _"__why did this happen?"_ he cried brokenly, tears flowing uncontrollably as the room repaired itself around him.

To Be Continued


	2. Reincarnation part 2

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Lemiel whimpered, still upset about what they'd seen, "e-even if I d-didn't do it, I'm still responsible somehow. I'm the Prince of our Kingdom, that means that the safety and happiness of everyone who lives within it are my priority to protect. That includes your people. I-I have to, find a way to stop this from happening- I swear I'll find a way" the young man swore to both himself and the other Elves who still sat in the room with them, "no matter what it takes!" the young man exclaimed, a fire now burning within him, staring at Licht, determination welling up powerfully in his chest. His friend smiled at him, "we all will, and we'll do it together" he replied, placing a hand on his friend, no, his _brothers_ shoulder. After half an hour everyone seemed calm enough to continue. Patry returned to the viewing room, and though his face was still tear-stained, he seemed to be calmer as well and he took his seat next to Fana again.

When everyone was seated, Bethany walked up to the front again, "hi everyone. I know that last viewing was especially painful, but it's not actually over yet. We've only just reached the halfway mark on this particular viewing. What you will see will be less painful, but still upsetting. Licht," she turned to the Sword Mage, who perked up at being addressed, "yes ma'am?" he asked. "In the next few scenes, Patry may do some things which you wouldn't want. Please bear in mind that the Patry of this future doesn't know that and try not to be too hard on him" the Moon Mage explained. "What?! What did I do! I didn't do anything crazy, like kill anyone did I?" the boy asked. Bethany looked away, "weeeell-" she began non-committedly. Patry panicked, "I really did kill someone?! Oh god no!" he cried, falling to his knees and vomiting all over the floor.

Many people cried out at once, both at the news that the young boy had killed someone and from his sudden vomiting. "Patry!" Licht cried, quickly scooping the boy up, as Bethany had The BUBBLES clean up the mess. Everyone crowded around the two, all trying to reassure the terrified boy at once. But their leader quickly spoke up, "everyone please! I appreciate your concern, but crowding someone who is having a panic attack is not a good idea!" he called, silencing the Elves and humans who had been talking. Everyone stepped back in shame, giving Licht room to return to his seat with the sobbing boy in his arms. As he sat, the Leader of the Elves rocked him like he would a baby, being tender and gentle to try and calm Patry down. "Shhh, It's okay, you're okay" he said softly. Eventually the young Elf regained his ability to speak, "why?" he whispered. "Why are you, helping me? Bethany said that I did a lot of things that you would have never wanted and I even killed someone. So why don't you hate me?" he asked, lips quivering as he fought hard not to cry again.

"Please- if you'**re a-angry at me, p-please just, yell at me, hit me or something. J-just please don't- **_*sob*_! Patry began to cry again, not allowing himself to cling to the comforting warmth of the man he had hoped to call friend. The man who, despite his age, never looked down on him, or saw him as a nuisance, despite the many times he had interrupted his rare times alone to ask if he minded if he stayed. The man that, with his new knowledge, he knew he had betrayed. But Licht never released his hold on him and continued to try and soothe the agonized boy, "I'm not angry. I care about you Patry. I love all of my people like family, and you're no different. Whatever mistakes you make in the future are just that, in the future. You haven't done them yet, and, hopefully, you never will now. So why would I hate you for that?" he asked with his usual kind and gentle smile. At that the boy finally broke down fully, hugging Licht with all the strength he had, sobbing even more than last time, both out of relief and even more guilt. Whatever he had done was bad enough for Bethany to have to warn them about it.

So having Licht tell him that he didn't hate him just made feel even more guilty. "We'll face that future together, and with all of us working together, well change it!" Lemiel cried. Everyone agreed, and Patry finally calmed down enough to watch the next part. Licht still kept up his hold on him though.

_Patry woke up suddenly, as though everything before had just been a nightmare. He looked around in shock and fear, 'what is this place? What happened to me?' he thought._

Everyone blinked in confusion. It was clear these were inner thoughts, but why did the voice sound like- they turned to look at where Licht was still cradling Patry, who now looked completely bewildered. Licht on the other hand was frowning for a completely different reason. _'But I thought Party died along with everyone else? Although Bethany did say that he would be in the future somehow. She also said to not be hard on him since he doesn't know the whole truth. Hm, I'll wait and see what happens'_ he thought.

_'I thought, I was dead' the boy thought, but the screen didn't show a boy at all when it finally switched perspectives and showed us Patry's back. Instead it was a young man with a fairly slender build and blond hair that went just beyond shoulder-length._

By now everyone was confused, "Is that supposed to be Patry?" Vetto asked in confusion. "It is, just watch, and it'll explain at least part of it" Bethany replied.

_He looked down at hands that were much bigger than his own, 'these hands, they're not mine' he thought, before noticing a mirror on the wall. Rushing over, his eyes widened at the face he saw. _

"What the-! Did I steal your face or something?!" Patry asked their leader, shocked. Licht didn't know what to say and the two humans beside him looked back and forwards between the two of them, still in shock.

_Patry placed his hand on the mirror, "I look like, Licht" he said in shock, before touching his own face, watching his new reflection do the same. 'What is this? Have I become him somehow?' he thought, completely confused, 'did my Spirit, implant itself in his body?' he stopped examining his reflection, 'that's not it. Judging by how this Mana feels, the body I'm in is human. A human that looks like Licht. I see, so I really __**did**__ die,' he thought in pain, remembering back to what he last saw before he died. 'Whatever Licht unleashed when our magic was sealed away, it must have been some kind of Forbidden Spell, and extremely powerful too, like Reincarnation Magic' he thought. _

_Patry went to the window and opened it, "this light," he said reverently. Hundreds, or maybe even thousands of glowing lights floated through the sky. Patry watched with tears in his eyes, 'I can sense them. Every single one! I can feel Raya's Soul and the Souls of all the other Elves in this village' he thought. A soul flew through the air and through a human woman. 'Licht must have done this in the final few seconds of his life!' Patry dried the tears from his eyes to see better, 'and all for the sake of our people'. 'So far, it seems I'm the only one who's been completely revived' he turned around in remembrance, 'oh yeah, his Grimoire' the young Elf-turned adult human found and picked up the Grimoire of the human whose body he possessed, a three-leaf Clover one. 'It chose to bond with Licht, the Soul that truly belongs inside this body, so I won't be able to use it' he thought._

The Elf Leader quirked an eyebrow, "just because you look like me, what makes you think that that body was supposed to be mine? Especially since I already had Sword Magic?" he asked Patry. The boy blushed, "well, it does look like you aside from the ears, what else was I supposed to think?!" he replied.

_The former Elf ran through the streets, "I'm not sure weather or not this was meant to happen to me. But I am the only one who came back to life, not only that, but I came back looking like Licht. I'm the only one, who can save the rest of the Elves!' he thought, running up to the Grimoire tower. Patry pushed open the doors of the tower, panting from running so much. 'Which means-' he thought, raising his hands, 'I have been chosen. I'll become Licht,' a Grimoire began glowing golden and floated down towards him and it was shown to be a Four-Leaf Clover._

"Um, a few things, but one- you'll 'become me?'" Licht asked with a raised eyebrow. Patry shook his head, "don't ask me, I have no idea what's going through my future selves mind aside from what we've heard!" he explained. Lemiel nodded "okay, next, congratulations on getting a Four-Leaf Grimoire, but I don't like where this is going. I have a very bad feeling about all this" the Prince said uncomfortably.

_Patry grabbed the Grimoire, "for going back on their word, for killing the people I loved, they must pay" he said. The screen then showed the real Patry, switching between him and his 'Licht' form "I swear they will all be annihilated!" he said angrily._

**_Black Clover_**

_At a fortress somewhere in the world, Patry "Licht" stood above a human man who looked like Raya, "Forbidden Magic: Evil Eye!" he called, as a third eye opened on the man's forehead, enshrouded in a green light. "Ah, it would appear you're finally awake, this human has a similar wavelength, so I've imbued your Soul with magic from the other world to support your reincarnation into this body" Patry explained as Raya opened his eyes. "Gathering enough magic power to make that possible wasn't easy you know" the child-in-a-man's-body explained. "So please don't cause me anymore trouble, okay Raya?" "Wait, you're Party, why're you-" the older Elf asked in confusion, as his Third Eye faded, as did the reincarnation Magic surrounding the man's head. "But your old friend Licht can revive everyone, that's the mission that he, no,__** I**__ must fulfil." Patry replied._

_"You get it, don't you?" the Light Magic user asked. Raya was silent for a moment, before smirking in understanding, "yeah, _Licht_, I hear ya" the man replied. _

Patry whimpered, shaking his head, "no, no, no, no, stop it!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. Licht rubbed his back, "it's okay, it wasn't your fault" he said softly. "But it was! And I even killed someone! Nothing about this is okay!" the young boy cried. His leader smiled, "Miss Yuki said we'd find out the truth soon, we just have to be patient, okay?" he asked. Patry exhaled shakily and nodded, "okay" he breathed. He honesty just wanted to get this viewing over with. Bethany nodded at them and un-paused the screen.

_Behind 'Licht' was Fana and Vetto, or at least the Reincarnated Elf ones. "you're here too?" Raya asked as he sat up and saw them. "Raya" Fana said, sounding relieved. "About time sleepyhead, rise and shine" Vetto replied. Raya yawned, "it was good to sleep in, but five more minutes would have been great" he replied._

"Um, weren't you, or at least the human you, dead before that?" Tettia asked, confused. The lazy Elf shrugged, causing the two humans to sweat-drop, while the other Elves in attendance sighed in exasperation.

_"As you can see, I've also resurrected these two" Patry explained, turning to the two behind him. A flashback then began playing. _

_(Flashback) The dying human Vetto lay on the ground, surrounded by animals. 'Vetto, you were a gentle soul who loved to befriend animals. Yet this world has shown you only cruelty' Patry thought as he stood over the body. "Live with me, as you once did" he said, as he reincarnated the man-turned Elf. As he did, all the nearby birds flew away._

"Uh oh, that's a bad sign. Not once, ever, did any animal run away from me. Either something went wrong, or the magic that's being use to reincarnate us is something sinister, something that the animals can feel and know to be afraid of." Vetto said, uneasy about this whole thing. Patry shrank in his seat, now feeling even more guilty about his still-to-be actions.

_The Evil Eye spell activated, "'tis not you who should be despairing, but those unconscionable humans. You must remember your true self" Patry said as the Eye opened on Vetto's forehead, a bright yellow light surrounding it. Next the flashback moved to some kind of underground chamber, where a young human girl who resembled Fana lay, still alive but barley. "What a tragedy. To think we were once friends. I suppose the world never changes" Patry said to himself. "If humans are so determined to harm each other, then we'll just help them along"._

The current Patry clenched his eyes shut, before looking over at the Fana who sat at the end of the row of chairs, "I'm sorry Fana, really, I am" he said, feeling like his heart was being crushed more and more the longer the viewing went on. Fana smiled slightly, "it's okay Patry, we understand. You were just doing what you thought was right" she replied. Raya nodded, "yep, and now that we know all this, we can stop it from happening. So don't apologise, 'cause soon you won't have anything to apologise for, okay?" the man asked. The boy looked down, clenching his fists around the fabric of his pants, _'that's right, no matter what my future self does, we can stop all of this from happening, so the future will change. I have to be strong now, just like all the others' _he thought to himself. Patry then turned back to the viewing.

_"However, you're going to need your body, so… let's keep you alive" the Reincarnated Elf said as he held out his hand. 'Fana. Your appearances are so similar, and you share the same name… this can't be coincidence. There is no need for you to suffer the same sad fate in this age.' Patry thought, as the Reincarnation spell appeared around Fana's head and her hair blew out of the way, revealing a Third Eye rimmed with red opening on the girl's forehead. "Now, awaken!" _

**_Black Clover_**

_The group stood inside their hideout, 'so, these three are the souls I was able to restore at this juncture. It's as if they never died.' Patry thought. "But I'll need greater power to bring back the rest. And that means supplying even more sacrifices!" The screen showed a young red-haired teen shooting fire, while an older red-haired man watched him._

"Hang on, are those two related? They look similar" Tettia asked. Bethany smiled as the screen paused, "yes, they're brothers, and they have a female cousin as well as an older sister. Everyone nodded in understanding and turned back to the viewing.

_"To that end, we will gather the Magic Stones that were once kept within our village, but have since been scattered far and wide. And we'll use humans to do it." Patry explained, as several of said stones were shown, before returning to Patry, who was smirking, "smart, don't you think?" he asked. "Oh yeah" Raya replied, "agreed, let's begin" Fana added. "We'll get back at those hateful scum, I'll make sure they suffer endless despair!" Vetto said._

Lemiel and Tettia looked over at the three Elves who had gone very pale, "Why are you guys acting so different?" the Prince asked in confusion. It was Licht who answered, "that Reincarnation Spell was Forbidden Magic that taints a person's very Soul. Using it may bring back the desired people, but it will taint them, forge wickedness into their hearts and corrupt them to the point they aren't even the same people anymore" he explained, still clutching a shaking Patry in his arms, who's face appeared to be turning green, "oh god, I'm gonna be sick again!" he muttered. Lemiel went and picked the young Elf up, before using his Light Magic to teleport him over to the bathroom. Patry ran inside and the sounds of vomiting could be heard.

Bethany winced, maybe she was doing more harm than good with this. But she couldn't stop now. It would all be worth it in the end when they found and destroyed that Devil before he could cause any of this. It had to be. Eventually the boy stumbled out of the bathroom, "s-sorry, thanks for helping me to the bathroom" he muttered in thanks to the human Prince, before heading back over to his seat, but seeming much weaker than before. Lemiel frowned, maybe these viewings _would _help them stop all this from happening, but it would probably traumatize Patry as well. Maybe he should have a talk with Bethany after this viewing was over. Turning back to her audience, the young woman smiled thinly, "is everyone ready to continue?" she asked, but her voice was slightly shaky. "Let's just finish this viewing, so we can get to the truth about all of this and stop it" surprisingly, it was Patry who answered.

Bethany nodded in understanding, "very well" she replied, before continuing the recording.

_Patry turned to face a huge stone tablet, "indeed. The great rebirth will start with the humans" he said. _

Then the screen went black. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, or at least this particular viewing. Patry relaxed slightly. Bethany also sighed silently, she had to keep up a strong appearance. If _she_ broke down, there could be a panic. It was Vetto who spoke up, "so, what happened?" he asked when it seemed like no one else could speak. The Human Moon Mage stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the room again, "the resurrection worked, but the Elf possessed humans were full of hatred and killed any human they came across, regardless of weather they were a threat or not. The unpossessed Magic Knights, that is to say, the military force of the kingdom fought back, but all of the Elves were so much more powerful than them. I'm sad to say that there were many casualties in the civilian population," Bethany replied.

Fana swallowed, "and, we were among the ones, a-attacking the humans?" she asked. "Well technically yes, but not as you saw yourselves in this viewing. By this time, you and Vetto had already been sent back to the afterlife once. A human member of Patry's group, all of which were marked as sacrifices to fuel the Reincarnation Spell, created artificial bodies for you two, as well as for Licht, so you don't actually look quite the same as you do in this viewing. Anyway, we'll get into the next one in a bit. For now, I'm sure you're all hungry. I have a separate room set up with food and water, so anyone who feels like eating can go in. _When _you feel like eating of course, no pressure. For now, take another break and use this time to process what you've already seen. I'll be in another room with my children resting for a while. I by no means am weak, but bringing you all here and then showing all of that straight away has drained my magic reserves quite a bit. So if you'll please excuse me". The young woman then turned and left through another door that only just appeared.

To Be Continued


	3. Break

As the conversations went on an hour past and their Host eventually left her room, "ah, that's better, I feel much more refreshed now" she said to herself. Everyone looked over from where they were talking together, "welcome back, you look very refreshed Miss Yuki" Licht said with a smile. The young woman smiled back, "yes, I am, thank you. That rest was very good. Now, before we start with the next viewing, I have a question for you. As we were watching the last session, one of my children became very excited, and when I went in to rest, he was very insistent that when I returned that I ask you something for him" Bethany began. Licht blinked in confusion, "and what would that be?" he asked. "He would like to have a duel against you and your Sword Magic, one-on-one. That was his request" Bethany replied.

All the Elves perked up at that. The Card Mage against Licht? Looking over at their Leader, they wondered how he would respond. Eventually he smiled, "alright, I accept your, and his, request. A on-on-one duel. However, I am worried about the others, I can control my magic, but I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt accidentally" Licht replied. Bethany smiled, "don't worry about them, my child's sibling can handle that" she said, activating her Staff and taking out one of her Cards, "SHEILD, please protect the humans and Elves over their for the duration of this duel" she asked, tapping the Staff to the Card, which glowed and changed into a strangely shaped shield. The SHEILD bowed to it's Mother before floating over to the spectators and turning into a translucent dome-like shield. Then Bethany drew out another Card, "SWORD, come to my aid!" she called, tapping the Card with her Staff. The Card turned into a smoke-like substance and swirled around the Staff.

Everyone watched this new kind of Magic in interest, but no-one moreso than Patry. The young Elf was ecstatic to see his Idol fight. When the smoke was all drawn into the staff, it had changed into a much shorter rapier with a crescent moon-shaped handle and a cross-guard. Bethany wielded it like a professional fencer, no, even better than that, since The SWORD Card made it's wielder a master swordsman. Licht seemed impressed with this magic, because his Grimoire began to glow and floated up in front of him. Opening on it's own, it flipped a few pages, before a fairly small sword handle appeared from the book, which Licht drew out. "Hey, uh, are you sure about this Bethany? Licht is really strong" Patry asked. The young Sorcerous smiled and turned to the wall they were in front of, before she spoke, "cut" and slashed the wall rapidly. It suddenly fell apart into tiny perfectly cut cubes. Everyone's jaws dropped, "I think we'll be fine, right SWORD?" she replied, speaking to her child. Those present could hear nothing, but the human Mage smiled and took her stance, "yes, right, let's begin" she said, turning serious in an instant.

Licht also readied himself, as, aside from being able to cut through solid stone like it was paper, he had no idea of the Tsukuyomi Card's abilities. Seeing that her Elven opponent wasn't going to make the first move, Bethany decided to. Using perfect Fencing technique and surprising speed, the woman lunged towards the Sword Magic user. Licht was forced to block the first strike, _'she's fast' _he thought, slightly surprised. The force of the block created a small shockwave. The Elf pushed back, but the human wouldn't budge, "you're strong too" he said out loud, a smile forming on his face, "this will be interesting" he said, before disengaging and moving back to observe his opponent. The spectators, however were shocked, "she blocked Licht's strike!" Vetto said in awe, "I didn't know a human could do that" he said. "Wow, this is so cool! She's actually matching him blow for blow!" Patry exclaimed, even more excited now, "go Licht!" he cheered.

This time Licht was the one to initiate the first strike. He moved forward as if to attack from the front, before spinning around and striking from the side. Bethany blocked that strike as well, both of them gradually getting faster in their movements. Trying for a swift diagonal cut, the human woman stepped forwards, but the Elf Leader was ready for that, moving to the side and attacking first. The young woman quickly blocked again, sparks flashing from the contact of the two magical blades as they scrapped against each other. The stalemate went on for a moment, before Bethany twisted her grip and forced Licht's sword to the ground where it cut a furrow due to the strength the Elf was putting behind his blade. Showing incredible strength, Licht pulled his blade free so hard and swiftly, that it knocked the Tsukuyomi Spirit up above his Mother's head. Then he went in for a glancing blow to the woman's neck, ready to end the duel.

However, Bethany did something unexpected in that moment. She expertly bent backwards through the air to avoid the strike, before flipping back upright and knocking Licht's sword out of the way. Said Elf quickly moved back to avoid the girl's attack. Standing upright again, he grinned, actually grinned, "where did that move come from?" he asked curiously. "I spent two years, or two half-years capturing my children when I accidentally released them in the beginning. It involved a lot of exercise, and sometimes even acrobatics to stay alive and catch them. It was either become fitter and learn acrobatics or get shot by arrows, and I kind of like living" Bethany replied with a grin as wide as her sparing partners. He nodded in understanding before moving in to attack again. Bethany spun around, blocking and countering strikes, speed increasing with each blow. _'Her speed is increasing the longer the fight goes on. She must be reading my moves, finding ways to counter them, all in a split-second!' _Licht thought, reading the humans moves as well.

"This is incredible! To bring that human up to such a level, that Tsukuyomi Card is really something!" Raya exclaimed, impressed by the girl. The two went in to attack again, clangs sounding as each strike hit home. Those observing could only watch in awe as the fight continued. Licht and Bethany ended up crossing Swords again, before the human twisted her grip and forced the others blade down so that it cut into the ground again, or it would have, if Licht hadn't twisted his Sword out of the way and moved back. "Ah, I have to say, this is the best Sword fight I've had in years" Licht said with a beaming grin. "Me too, being the most powerful Sorcerous in my world can get pretty boring after a while without any challenges" Bethany replied, also smiling. They both knew what the other was thinking at this point- this was fun. Then Licht, with impressive strength, pushed upwards so fast, putting so much strength into it, that The SWORD was knocked out of his Mother's hand for a moment. The spectators gasped, thinking that this would be when Licht won the match.

But Bethany wasn't done yet, spinning around and grabbing her child out of the air. Everyone gasped when, fasted than they could see, the Adult Elf lunged in for a strike, and his opponent reacted just as fast, blocking the strike with a diagonal downwards block, _behind her back_ that once again caused sparks to fly. Twisting her grip, Bethany spun back around and this time knocked Lichts Sword upwards. _'This is my chance!' _she thought, lunging towards the Elf in a forwards thrust. But she had forgotten to watch Licht's legs, which proved to be a mistake as he leg-swiped her feet out from under her, knocking the human to the ground, and pointing his sword at her head. The two stared at each other seriously for a moment, before grins once again broke out on their faces, "oh man, that was the best Sword fight I've ever had! I guess magical prowess can't beat out an experienced sword fighter. I yield" Bethany said, holding up her hands.

Licht allowed his sword to sink back into his Grimoire, before offering his hand to the young woman, "I was hard-pressed to find a way around your attacks as well, I haven't had a challenge like that since I got my Grimoire!" he said happily. The Card Master chuckled, "well, I think SWORD has finally met his match, wouldn't you say?" she asked, looking down at the Card Spirit as she was helped up. The Card floated up into the air and began talking, though no one else could hear anything, **_"_****_agreed. I don't think I've ever lost before, but the Young Lord was a worthy opponent indeed. I shall have to find some way to get stronger, will you train with me at some point Mother?" _**SWORD asked. Bethany smiled, "of course I will" she replied. **_"_****_Also, please convey a message to the Young Lord for me"_** he asked. "SWORD would like to tell you that your form was impeccable and your prowess was excellent. He also said that he would like a rematch at some point while you're here if that is alright with you?" Bethany translated, since all anyone else could see was SWORD floating there.

"I would very much like that, I quite enjoyed sparing with your child, and would very much look forward to it again should the opportunity present itself" Licht replied, turning and bowing to the Tsukuyomi Spirit. SWORD bowed back, before returning to Card form and settling into Bethany's hand. As her Staff returned to normal, the Sorcerous recalled The SHEILD as well, and suddenly found herself surrounded by awed Elves. "That was so awesome! That SWORD Card of yours is so powerful, I've never seen anyone stand up to Licht in a one-on-one sword fight before!" Patry exclaimed, eyes shining. Similarly, Lemiel's eyes were wide and sparkling too, "that was incredible! Please let me examine your Child later! Only if he doesn't mind of course" he began excitedly, only to calm slightly when he realised that he might be being too pushy. "I have to say, that was really something their kid, I'm impressed!" Raya exclaimed with a smile. Bethany frowned, "kid? How old are you Raya?" she asked. "25, why?" he asked in confusion. She sagged, "I'm only 20, I am younger than you! Damn it!" she muttered.

Licht blinked in surprise, "you're only 5 years younger than us? I knew you were a young woman, but I was sure you were younger- ah! No offense intended" he said, only to backtrack a little when he realised that his words might have been considered rude. Bethany perked up then and shook her head, "don't worry about it, I'm fine. Anyway, is everyone ready to move on to the next viewing?" she asked. Several stomachs rumbled, "actually, I think my appetite just came back, where did you say the food was?' Raya asked. "Through the other door their" Bethany replied, pointing to it, as several Elves seemed to realise their hunger and moved towards the room. After they had left, Bethany sank into the nearest seat, "master swordswoman or not, some of those attacks were really strong!" she muttered as she massaged her shoulders, "phew, the impacts really did a number on my arm joints and muscles". "Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind her, causing the woman to turn her head to look behind herself. Lemiel stood there with a smile, "are you in any pain? I have a healing spell" he offered.

The Card Mage smiled, "thank you, I would greatly appreciate that" she replied. "Light Recovery Magic: Healing Ray" the young man said as he cast the spell. As the Light Magic washed over her, Bethany sighed in relief, "that feels much better, thank you" she said gratefully. The Prince smiled, "any time" he replied. When everyone was seated again the young woman walked up to the front, "okay, I know that last viewing wasn't great, but this next one will be the beginning of the explanation that everyone has been waiting for" she began. Everyone began to become, not excited exactly, but anxious to find out the truth. "Now, some things in this will be hard to watch, but please bear with it. So," she sighed the last word out, "let's get on with it, shall we?" Bethany asked, as she returned to her own seat and the recording began.

To Be Continued


	4. The Final Invaders

And yet it didn't. Everyone looked at the young woman as she hurried to the front, "actually, before we start, I'm going to need to explain a few things to you all so that you understand what's going on" Bethany said. The screen lit up, "This boy here," it showed an image of a boy about Patry's age with spiky ash-blond hair and green eyes wearing a short black robe with a stylized picture of a bull on one side and holding- "wait, is that- my sword?" Licht asked in confusion, recognising the shape and size of the blade, if not it's rusty black colour. "This is Asta, he's what you might call the "main character" if you will. Yes he has your swords and Grimoire, no, I can't explain why yet, you'll see in the future recordings. And this-" this time the screen showed another young man, taller than the last one with messy black hair and holding a green four-leaf Grimoire and with a very familiar blue stone hanging on a cord around his neck, "isn't that one of our tribes Magic Stones?" Fana asked.

"One, yes it is, and two, this boy's name is Yuno. They're both orphans who were left at a Church on the same day as babies. And also," Bethany turned to Licht and Tettia and smiled gently, "he holds the Soul of your unborn son inside him." She said. The two's eyes immediately widened and they turned back to the screen, wanting to memorize every detail of the boy's face, in case their actual son looked like that one day. "Yuno, I can see he has a Four-Leaf Grimoire as well," Licht said, sounding pleased and proud at the same time. "He has a very handsome face, I bet all the ladies want to end up with him" Tettia added, giggling slightly at the end. "Well he's an orphan, and a commoner too, just like Asta, so his chances aren't high. Plus, as a matter of fact Asta is the one who's getting a small harem of girls interested in him, and of course he's oblivious to all of it" Bethany explained, rolling her eyes at the end. "Those two are rivals, and they're aiming for the position you are eventually known for, the Wizard King" she said, directing this at Lemiel.

"The Wizard King hm? Sounds about right for a Mage as powerful as you Lemiel" Licht teased his friend slightly. "This is the current Wizard King" Bethany said, as a picture of a tall man in a long red robe with a wide white collar was shown. He had blond hair, like Lemiel, but it was cropped short and purple eyes. "He is the 28th Wizard King and possesses Time Magic" the Mage continued. Patry frowned, "wait, where's his Grimoire?' he asked in confusion, many of the others now noticing the same thing. "Well, that would be this-" Bethany said, hiding her grin at the looks of surprise and shock this was going to receive. The picture on the screen changed again and everyone's jaws dropped. "What- but- how?!" Vetto stammered in shock, unable to form a proper sentence, he was so overwhelmed by the sight. "That's, crazy!" Raya exclaimed. "No way" Lemiel breathed. "Amazing" Licht said, unconsciously voicing the thought everyone in that room had on their minds.

An absolutely _massive _Grimoire hovered in the air above a city, coverless and with what must have been at least a hundred or more pages arranged in a circular fashion. Everyone was too stunned to speak. _Almost _everyone, "That is incredible!" Lemiel exclaimed, jumping up in excitement, "he must be incredibly powerful! What kind of Magic does he have!" he asked, eyes shining. "Time Magic, _incredibly_ powerful Time Magic. Unfortunately-" Bethany sighed. Only Tettia noticed, "what's wrong?" she asked warily. The young woman turned to look sadly at Patry, who noticed the look after a moment more of aweing at the Wizard King. The boy gulped, "what?" he asked in trepidation, trying to prepare himself for whatever their host would say. From the look on her face, he could tell that it was bad. "The Wizard King, Julius Novachrono- was killed in battle shortly before the next clips I'm about to show" she said sadly.

"What?! Who killed him!?" Tettia demanded, thinking that if it had been her brother, she would be heartbroken. Bethany just kept staring sadly at Patry, who was beginning to become very uneasy. He gulped, "what, what is it?!" he demanded. "The one who killed Julius, was you, Patry" the Card Mage replied. Patry felt like something had shattered within him, "huh?" he asked brokenly. The human sighed, "remember when I told you that you'd killed someone?" she asked sombrely. "No, please, tell me I didn't!" he begged, beginning to shake. "He was in your way, holding two of the Magic Stones, and though the owner of the body you were inhabiting in this time period was close friends with Julius, you believed that to save the Elves, you needed those stones. So you unleashed a huge Light Magic spell that would have killed every human in the Clover Kingdom. To save them, the Wizard King used every bit of Magic and Time he'd saved up until that point and reversed your spell.

He saved them, at the cost of his own life. You ran him through with a sword of light. I'm sorry Patry" Bethany explained sadly. The young Elf just sat there in shock for a moment, before his breathing became short and fast. "Woah, Patry, you have to calm down!" Licht said, wrapping his arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort him. After a moment, his breathing became regular again, but his eyes were still wide, and his skin still pale. He stood from Lichts side, "would you please excuse me" he said in a hollow voice. Then he slowly walked to the Rage room and closed the door. Everyone stared at the door in worry. After a few minutes and no sound being heard from inside the room, Licht tentatively went over to the door, "Patry? Please come out, we're all worried about you" he begged. But there was silence from the other side of course. Suddenly a light emerged from the door, causing everyone to flinch back in surprise. The light revolved into a figure of a person almost completely concealed in blue robes.

All except her eyes and her fingers. She exchanged a few rapid-fire hand movements with her mother before Bethany's eyes went wide in horror, "get back!" she cried in alarm, causing Licht to jump back in shock. The young woman summoned another Card Spirit, this time a small pink girl. Then she reared back and punched the door clean off it's hinges. No one had time to be surprised about that, when they saw the scene behind the door and cried out in horror. Licht rushed in, eyes wide in terror to see his friend standing on top of a table with a cord around his neck that was hanging from the ceiling. "Patry, just calm down, you don't want to do this" Bethany tried to talk the young Elf down. The boy looked over at them with tears in his eyes, "I won't become a murderer! I'm not going to hurt anyone like I have in these viewings! If I'm not around, everyone will be safer!" he cried. "Patry no. This isn't the answer. Please, jest, calm down, and think about this for a moment, okay?" Licht asked, tone gentle and despite his seemingly calm outward appearance and voice, his hands were shaking. Behind him, Lemiel redyed his Grimoire in case he had to make a move to catch the boy.

Patry shook his head, sobbing, "I can't, do this! I don't want to be a murderer! I'd rather die now and stop it all from happening!" he cried, shaking. "If I let all that happen, if I kill that man, the Wizard King, I'll become no better than whatever really killed us that day! I don't want to live if that's my future!" Patry clenched his eyes shut, unable to look at all of his friends, "I don't want to live, while others are dead because of me" he said in a dead tone. "But that's why I brought you all here! To stop all of that from happening, remember! If you die now, you'll never get to have a happy life once your people are safe. You'll never grow up and fall in love and have children. I didn't have any desire for a husband or even a boyfriend a few years ago. Heck, I didn't have plans to have children either. But here I am now, with a husband I love and Fifty-two children I adore. All because I stuck it out. It may seem hopeless now, it may even seem like the future can't be changed, but I'm here to damn well try! You have so much potential to do good in this world Patry. You'll get a four-Leaf Grimoire, and if the massacre doesn't happen, who knows how much good you could do with it? Please, just, watch the next few recordings. I promise you, if you all work together, you _can _make that world Lemiel told you about. A world of peace, and life and love! So please, just- you have to have faith, that you can change your future for the better.

If it was set in stone, I wouldn't have even _thought _of bringing you all here. But I promise, you _will _find out the truth now, and with this knowledge, you can all work together to make a brighter future. Please, trust me?" Bethany begged, holding out her hand hopefully. Everyone watched with bathed breath as the young Elf thought it over, before he sighed, "okay, I'll trust you" he replied, causing everyone to let out a collective sigh of relief as Licht quickly drew one of his swords and cut the cord in half. Patry pulled it off his neck and stepped down from the table, before he was instantly engulfed in a hug, "don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Licht asked, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't take it anymore" he replied, beginning to break down in tears again. "I know, I know it hurts, but we'll stop it from happening, all of us together, I promise" the older Elf soothed. Bethany sighed, "alright, I think we need another break after all of this. Let's-" she began before being cut off: "no" Patry said, drying his eyes in his arm. "But, Patry-" Licht began, but the boy shook his head.

"You said that we'll find out the one responsible for all of the horrible things that have been happening in the previous viewings in this one, right?" the young teen asked. Bethany nodded, "yes, that's right, we'll have to watch a bit more so you all understand what's going on before that, but it will be coming up next" she replied. "Good, then let's get this done, so we can all go home and stop them once and for all" Patry said determinedly. Raya smiled, "now there's the little pain-in-the-neck I know, you're even clinging to Licht and everything" he said. "Whatever" the younger Elf replied, causing the Copy Mage to raise an eyebrow. "Let's go back out their right now and finish these viewings. The sooner we do, the sooner we can save our people and our future" Patry said, eyes now filled with resolve. Bethany beamed at him, "now that's more like it, let's move everyone!" she exclaimed. All the Elves and humans filed back out into the viewing area and sat back down. "Now, is everyone _sure_ they're ready?" the Card Master asked.

Everyone nodded, "okay, then here we go!" she exclaimed.

**_Black Clover_**

_The scene began with Asta and a red-haired girl standing over the body of an Elf._

"Wait, isn't that Baval?" Raya asked. "Yep, though his human name is David. And the red-haired girl is Mimosa Vermillion, the Cousin of those two brothers that were shown earlier" Bethany explained. Everyone nodded in understanding, so that was female cousin. "Does she use Flame Magic like her younger cousin?" Fana asked curiously. "Actually both of the brothers shown earlier could use Flame Magic, their older sister can too. Mimosa has Plant Magic and her brother, Kirsh Vermillion has Cherry Blossom magic and is also in a different Squad. Those two are the only members of House Vermilion that have so far been in different Squads. The oldest, the man, is named Fuegolen, and his older sister is Mereliona" Bethany explained. Lemiel nodded, "I see, Plant Magic, huh? I've never heard of that before" he replied in interest. "It probably hasn't been discovered in your time yet. Anyway, let's move on" their host decided, playing the clip.

_"Who's that?" Asta asked, not recognising the man on the ground. "It's David! He's a fellow member of the Golden Dawn. He was possessed by an Elf like most of the Squad was" Mimosa explained. "Guess somebody already knocked him out" the Anti-Magic user stated, before raising his Sword._

"Wait, he's not going to stab that man is he?" Tettia asked, worried. The present Elves were also worried. Bavel was their friend after all. "No, though I can't explain all the details just yet, when Licht's Grimoire was corrupted into a Five-Leaf Clover, an Anti-Magic Devil took it over and changed all of Licht's Swords into Anti-Magic weapons that can cut through and nullify magic, and absorb magic from other people's attacks. Then he can redirect that magic into a slash attack of his own. That particular Sword is now the Demon-Destroyer Sword, and through the use of Anti Magic, Asta can use it to nullify Spells, like Reincarnation magic. That's what he's about to do. Asta has been determined to free the Elves of their hatred and pain ever since he realised that your reincarnations were causing you all to suffer. Every Elf that he has fought and defeated so far during this crisis, he has released from the spell and sent back to the Afterlife so they could finally rest in peace" Bethany finished her long-winded explanation.

Licht nodded in understanding and smiled, "it seems we owe this boy a great debt. He freed our people from their suffering, and for that I'm truly grateful" he said, causing everyone else to agree, "if only I could thank him" the leader of the Elves muttered.

_When the Demon-Destroyer Sword came into contact with the man's body, a red magic circle appeared on the ground around him and a black substance flowed out of Bavel's body, before the circle disappeared and he returned to being the human man David. The boy let out a sigh of relief. Mimosa turned to look around, 'there are faint traces of magic here, I can sense them now. But it's weird, it doesn't seem to belong to humans or Elves. What's going on?' she thought in confusion, before beginning to use a Spell, 'I'll use Magic Flower Guidepost again' Mimosa decided. Looking through the different rooms that were represented, she noticed something, 'what's this? Underneath strongest point, there's a space with something in it that looks like a pedestal. There's seemingly three Elves there-' the teen thought, before gasping out loud, "I think that Magic might be- it's Yuno!" she exclaimed, causing Asta's eyes to widen._

_Then they narrowed in determination, "let's go then!" the magicless boy exclaimed. "Wait for me Yuno!" he cried._

**_Black Clover_**

_The screen then switched locations to show the Reincarnated Half-Elf standing before Patry, Raya and Ronne, "well this is quite a surprise," Raya stated, "we sent Adoe's group to pick you up, but instead, you took them out and got here on your own". _

"Wow, he's so young and still so powerful! I'm so proud of him, even if he's not technically our baby boy" Tettia gushed, awed by how strong this reincarnation of their Son was, even if they hadn't seen his power for themselves yet. Licht nodded, "I had no doubt that he would be powerful, even as a half-Elf, he was strong enough to be chosen by a Four-Leaf Clover as well. That's my boy" he agreed with a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing what this 'Yuno' can do with the added power of an Elf. Since he also had a Four-Leaf Clover, may I assume the boy was powerful even before the Reincarnation Spell affected him?" Lemiel asked in curiosity. Bethany nodded, "powerful enough to be chosen by the Wind Spirt Sylf as her human partner" she replied. Tettia's eyes widened in shock, "wait, The Wind Spirit? She only chooses the strongest and those who have impressed her as worthy of wielding her power! I tracked her down once myself and asked her if she would consider working with me, but she just brushed me off as too weak! For her to have accepted Yuno-!" she gushed, dissolving into excited, wordless squeals.

Both Licht and Lemiel looked at her fondly.

_Yuno said nothing, simply staring up at the three Elves. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were able to get here safely and all that, so congrats" Raya continued. "Hand over that Magic Stone, immediately please" Patry ordered. "I've been waiting, for this moment" Ronne commented. "As usual Ronne, you're so quiet that I can't even understand what you're saying!" Raya called, exaggeratingly loudly._

"It's so annoying, I can never hear him when he speaks, and he was even worse when we were kids!" the current Raya exclaimed in annoyance. "Now Raya, Ronne is just shy by nature, you know that" Licht chastised his friend gently. Bethany scoffed, "you think _that's _annoying and too quiet to hear?" she asked, causing the screen to go blank, to everyone's confusion, "then you're going to be surprised by this clip" she said, before the screen turned on again, but this time it showed a young man with a pale white face and black, make-up? Around hi eyes and on his lips, "This is Gorden, he's a member of the Black Bulls Squad of Magic Knights alongside Asta. The clip played.

_Asta and an older man were in the bath._

Fana and Tettia both blushed scarlet and coved their eyes with their hands, "why would you show that!" Fana exclaimed, "Yes, especially when my future husband is sitting right here next to me!" Tettia added. "Sorry, but the person I wanted to show you first appears properly in this scene" Bethany apologised.

_The man, Gorden sat in the bath next to Asta and the other man, either muttering or speaking so quietly that you couldn't understand a word of it._

"Seriously?! That is so much worse than Ronne! Why the heck is he so quiet?!" Raya demanded, twitching in annoyance. The Master of the Tsukuyomi Cards shrugged, "who knows really. I personally think he's insecure, and always afraid of saying the wrong thing to people. So he figures, that if he talks too quietly to understand, no one will be able to blame him if he says the wrong thing, even though all he wants it to be friends with people" Bethany explained, before clapping her hands together, "anyway, now let's get back to what we were watching before!" she exclaimed way too cheerfully. The screen blacked out again, before returning to the scene from the previous viewing.

_The scene began with a close-up of Patry's eye, 'Finally,' he thought, 'everything we've lost will be restored, including our future'. The Boy-in-a-man's body thought back to the first time he'd ever seen his leader and friend, during the older Elf's Grimoire acceptance ceremony, 'and, Licht's smile' he thought to himself._

The current Patry shook his head, "no it won't damn it! It's all wrong!" the boy cried, tears threatening to spill over again. Licht brought Patry closer to him, "it's okay Patry, I don't blame you for any of this" he soothed gently as the boy began crying again, "please, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I would have done in the future, but please, give me a chance to change it!" the young Elf whimpered as his leader rubbed soothing circles into his back, "of course, you don't have to worry about that. But you won't be doing it all alone. All of us will work together to change our future for the better, right?" Licht replied. "That's right, we'll all fight as hard as we can to make a better future!" Fana exclaimed in determination. Patry dried his eyes again, "I've become such a baby since we started this" he muttered in humiliation. But Licht, who still held him in his arms tightened his grip slightly, "after everything we've seen in these veiwings, I don't think anyone here can blame you" he replied quietly. Patry turned and smiled at him slightly in thanks.

_Suddenly Patry and Raya began using their Magic, "Light Creation Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" the Licht look-alike called, before Raya added to the number of blades surrounding the Half-Elf with his own Magic: "Copy Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" he called, doubling the number of Swords surrounding Yuno in the air._

"Hey, you two! He may not physically be my Son, but don't you dare hurt my baby!" Tettia snapped in anger. The two addressed Elves shrank back from the soon-to-be Mother's fiery wrath, "but we haven't done anything! It's our future selves that are going to attack him, why don't you go yell at them Tettia?" Raya protested. The human woman's Mana began to build, flowing around her threateningly, and pulling on people's clothes and hair, "what was that?" she asked in a low and dangerous voice. Patry flinched and hid behind Licht, hoping the human Princesses future husband could calm the young woman down before she killed them. "Come on now Tettia, they didn't mean it like that. They were just stating the truth. Besides, this future is never going to happen, so our son will be just fine, okay love? Please calm down now so we can continue with the viewing" her Fiancé said, trying calm her down before to could do something she'd regret. Tettia sighed after a moment and her Mana stopped going everywhere, "alright fine- but if I find out that you two did hurt him, then, future events or not, I'll give you a beating you'll never forget, got it?" she demanded.

Both Elves nodded vigorously, then sighed in relief when the recording started again. Now they just had to pray that their future selves didn't do something that would get themselves erased from existence in the past!

_All the swords shot towards the teenage half-Elf, who gave a determined look, 'Mana Zone: Spirits Hushed Dance!' he thought, dodging every attack with ease, almost seeming to teleport out of the way of the blades light. Patry's eyes widened in shock, "what's this!?" he demanded in confusion. 'How did he manage to evade all those attacks?' he thought. 'Mana Zone: Spirit Storm, double!' Yuno cast his most powerful attack, as huge horizontal Hurricanes of wind were shot from behind bother Patry and Raya, forcing the two Elves to dodge out of the way. 'In the time it took to get here, he managed to level up his power, both as a human __**and **__as an Elf! This kid' Raya thought, as Yuno was shown, Magic Stone dangling forwards as he moved back to try and gain more ground. 'In terms of sheer talent, he might surpass even Licht'._

"Thank you for saying so Raya. I believe every parent wants to know that their Son or Daughter has the potential to become something even greater than they ever could be" Light replied, feeling like he could just burst at the seams with how wide he was beaming. _'If we stop whatever is threatening us, and our Son does end up getting born in this time period, I know Tettia and I will do everything within our power to help him grow as strong as he is in this future, maybe even stronger. We won't try to make him be just like this Yuno of course, but I'm sure, if he has the half-Elf Mana reserves from the beginning, Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire and ends up bonding with the Wind Spirit in this time, our son will be even stronger than he is right now in the recording' _Licht thought. They _would _work as hard as they needed too to make the future that they'd all dreamed of a reality.

_Suddenly Ronne was beside Yuno, hand reaching for the Magic stone on his necklace. The Teen barely noticed the full Elf in time to dodge the attempted grab. 'I don't understand why my Mana Zone couldn't detect him! It wasn't super speed, he just suddenly appeared!' the boy thought, flying backwards through the air. _

"Yeah, Ronne's Switching Magic always made him the best at games like Tag, Hide and Go Seek and Dodgeball. It was almost unfair how he could do that, remember that dodgeball tournament we had that one time?" Fana asked. "Oh yeah, he just kept switching places with the kids around him so everyone else got hit with the ball, before switching with the thrower and winning the game!" Vetto exclaimed, shaking his head, "and he didn't make a single sound during the game either! It was like he was already prepared and knew exactly what he needed to do to win. It got to the point where his Dad had to get him to stop using his magic so much to give all us other kids a fighting chance!" the short-haired Elf huffed, "it was completely unfair!" he pouted, crossing his arms. Licht chuckled, "you only say that because he used that strategy to take you out first" he replied. The Beast Magic Wielder muttered something under his breath that couldn't be understood, grumbling in remembered annoyance.

But Bethany didn't smile, she looked even graver than right before she showed the Massacre of the Elves. "Everyone, this next part will reveal the truth. Please just, brace yourselves" she said without even one of her fake or thin smiles. The Elves and humans in attendance immediately stopped laughing and the cheerful atmosphere was replaced with one full of apprehension and intense focus as everyone's eyes stayed riveted to the screen in front of them.

_Ronne was their again, reaching for the Stone, 'no, he made me move. He can forcibly change someone's position, even if he's only touched them once' Yuno thought._

"Impressive, to correctly deduce the abilities of someone he's only had two encounters with, both of which barely lasted a few seconds, he's smart as well as powerful" Lemiel complimented the boy. Licht nodded absentmindedly, all his attention on the screen that would reveal the truth about the 'betrayal' of his people. Bethany had assured them all that human Prince was innocent. He really wanted to believe that was true. It had to be true. His friend wasn't the conniving type. He didn't sneak around and make plots from the shadows. Instead, Lemiel was as bright and warm as his Magic. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and always showed what he was really feeling inside. No, it hadn't been his future Brother-in-law who was the cause of their people's destruction. And now, the truth would be revealed, no matter how painful it would be to hear, they would all bare that pain, until they had successfully prevented this future.

Licht took a deep breath, "okay, we're ready. You can continue the Veiwing now" he said, sitting up straighter and trying to prepare himself, both physically and mentally. The screen resumed.

**_Black Clover_**

_Ronne held up the final Magic stone, showing that he had managed to steal it from Yuno after all. The teen who was currently a Half-Elf gaped as his hand went up to where the blue stone usually hung around his neck, to find that it wasn't a fake to rile him up, the full Elf had managed to steal it after all. The teen then had a flashback._

"Huh? What's this, a flashback?" Patry asked in confusion as they saw a young black-haired human boy, probably around five or six, reaching his hand out desperately with tears in his eyes. Then a young Asta ran in and attacked the man, even though he had no Magic, even though the man was twice his size and strength. Even though he knew he stood no chance, the adult had taken something precious to his friend, and he was going to get it back, even if he got beaten up, no matter how many times he was knocked to the ground. The stone belonged to Yuno, so he was going to make the man give it back to him, it was that simple. "Asta was brave even as a little kid. The Magic Stone was important to Yuno, and so he fought a human who was both stronger and bigger than him to get it back" Vetto complimented. Everyone nodded, feeling their respect for the Magicless boy go up, while their sympathy for the boy who harboured the Soul of the child their leader also increased.

_The scene returned to the present, "I don't know if it's a Magic Stone or not, but that belongs to me. __**Give it back**__" Yuno demanded, looking livid with rage, though he managed to keep from lashing out. Raya walked towards his friend, "nice job Ronne. I see you're still as quick as always, no one could ever beat __**you **__at Tag" he complimented. The other Elf held up the stone, "and now, we can finally make things right" he said with a smile._

"I don't like this music, it's too ominous, and it keeps building. We use this kind of thing in our plays back home. When the music sounds like this, despite what's going on in the scene appearing to be happy, then you can tell that something bad is about to happen" Patry said, shivering, he was getting a very, _very_ bad feeling about this. "I know what you mean. The royal entertainers would always use ominous music if they wanted you to feel on edge at a certain time during a performance" Tettia agreed. Bethany said nothing.

_"Indeed" Raya replied with a smile of his own, before the music stopped and the Copy Mage frowned._

"Uh oh, I really hate it when I'm right recently" Patry muttered, curling closer to Licht, he had a feeling that he would need it.

_He stared at Ronne's face, still with that same smile, "I can tell when someone's lying. And I wonder why you told a lie just now, Ronne?" Raya asked. Patry blinked in confusion, "What's going on?" he asked. Raya never looked away from the other Elf, "who the hell are you?" he demanded to know. Yuno stared more intently at the current showdown, confused on where this falling out had come from all of a sudden. Patry gasped, confused as well. All of a sudden Ronne's mouth opened in an impossibly wide slasher smile, the inside of his mouth shown to be completely empty, no tongue or teeth, and, if you were to actually looked inside the Elf's body, you would find nothing in the rest of it either, nothing but an empty shell for the thing inside. Suddenly a huge hole was blasted through Raya's stomach._

Everyone screamed in shock and horror, "oh god!" Fana cried, hands over her mouth in horror, **"what the **hell/fuck?!" Lemiel and Vetto exclaimed at the same time. Tettia had turned her head away and buried it in Licht's shoulder, eyes clenched tight against the horrible sight, tears streaming from them. Only Patry and Raya himself kept their eyes on the screen, eyes wide in horror, and breathing laboured. _'What is going on? What is this? Why does he suddenly have a giant hole in his s-stomach!? I can't, no- this is, not happening!' _Patry thought in denial.

_Raya's eyes widened in shock, horror and pain, 'don't tell me- this Reincarnation, it can't be!' he thought as he fell to the ground while the __**thing **__inside Ronne's body moved away with that same horrifying grin on the former Elf's face and Yuno's Magic Stone held in his hand while he passed out._


	5. Mastermind

Everyone was stunned into silence, while they tried to process the multitude of information that had been presented to them in this most recent viewing. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, and Bethany was just beginning to worry that that viewing had given them all heart attacks, when both Raya and Patry turned to her at the same time and demanded, in almost perfect synchronisation: "play the next one!" That seemed to break the shock the others were suffering from as well, because everyone began talking at once, all begging her to put the next clip on. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, the Mother of the Tsukuyomi Cards stood up, "while I would love nothing more than to play the next episode right away, there is a more important matter to attend to right this moment. Not once has anyone here eaten any of the food I made for you!" she exclaimed. "Who cares about the stupid food! One of our friends just had a giant hole torn through his chest! I think we can all agree that none of us have any kind of appetite at the moment!" Patry exclaimed, causing Raya to give him a confused look. Noticing this, the young Elf looked away in embarrassment, "you may annoy me all the time, but I still think of you as a friend Raya. Seeing that, whatever it was do that, it- I can't-" Patry muttered, but was unable to get the words out.

Seeing this, the Copy Mage looked over at their Host, "alright, how about we compromise. We'll go and bring our food in here and eat while we watch the next Veiwing. But you can't just stop at a place like that and expect everyone to be happy to wait. Not to mention, a huge hole was just blown into my chest, I kind what to know if I end up living or not" he explained. Bethany closed her eyes and sighed, "alright, I guess you have a point. I wanted to wait so that everyone could calm down after what they just saw, but maybe that was naïve of me to think it would work like that after that ending." She opened her eyes and stood, "alright everyone, the dining room is this way, you may choose whatever you want to eat and then return to your seat" The young woman explained as she led the group of humans and Elves over to another door labelled "Dining Room" and pushed open the door, to reveal a Japanese themed Dining Room with a table with eight chairs arranged around it. The table was piled with all kinds of food along with plates and cutlery.

"When you've each got what you want for your first serving, please return to the Viewing Room so we can continue, I'll be waiting" Bethany explained, before leaving to go to the other room again. Everyone was so worried and freaked out about what had happened in the last session, that they mostly just shoved whatever onto their plates, before returning to the other room. Bethany sighed as she watched the nervous wrecks that were the members of her audience. Maybe this would mean that they could change things, but it had also brought a lot of pain, and would bring about even more before this was over. Still, she had to start the next clips before she had a riot on her hands. "Okay everyone please remember to eat while you're watching. I know you are all very tense, but if you don't eat, you'll all be too weak when I eventually send you back. So please, at least try, okay?" Bethany asked. She received no answer and sighed again, _'well, here we go'_ the young woman thought.

"Okay, this is the one where the truth behind the massacre of the Elves is at least partially explained. We still have this Viewing and another to watch before we can get to the whole truth though, so please just be patient, okay?" The Master of the Tsukuyomi Cards asked. Receiving no response, just fast-paced eating sounds, the human girl sagged, "try not to eat too fast, you might be sick" she deadpanned, before resuming her normal spot and continuing on to the next clip.

_The first scene was a black and white flashback of Lemiel talking to the Elves, and Raya's voice could be heard over the silent images: "Elves have long sought revenge for the betrayal that brought about our destruction," he began, as the scene of the Light Magic spell being cast was shown again._

Lemiel fought not to flinch. It hadn't been him, he reminded himself. They would all find out who _had_ really caused such a horrible thing now and they would all work to prevent it. They **would **prevent it!

_"However, because I can see through lies, I knew the truth" Raya continued. The screen showed Lemiel happily talking to the Elves, "he didn't actually **betray **us at all" _

The human Prince perked up at this confirmation and sagged in relief. Tettia and Licht both turned to smile at their brother/soon-to-be-brother-in-law and smiled, "I knew you would never have done such a thing. I always believed that you had to be innocent" the Elf leader said, placing a hand on the blond young man's shoulder. Lemiel smiled, a few tears leaking from his eyes as the massive burden of possibly having killed his Sister, unborn Nephew, brother-in-law and all the other friends he had made among the Elves finally left his shoulders for good.

_"But I chose not to tell everyone what I knew. Because the last thing I wanted was to see their hatred of humans diminished by that fact." The screen showed many different images, some they had seen and some they hadn't. The last scene shown was of Licht smiling, "no matter how many lies I had to tell, I wanted to see him one last time". The screen turned black, "that was my disloyalty" Raya narrated. Then the scene from the end of the last clip started, Raya with a huge hole punched through his stomach, 'and for that transgression, I earned a giant hole in my chest, but still!' he thought as he began to fall forwards towards the ground in slow motion, 'what in the world is this wretched thing that created the hole in the first place!?' he thought desperately as the possessed Ronne was shown as Raya fell to the ground. 'That **thing** is the biggest liar of all! How long has it been posing as Ronne?! How long has it blended in with us?!' Raya thought in a despaired pain-filled panic as his body finally hit the ground with a jarring thud that wracked his whole body in even more agony._

_He fought to stay awake, despite every part of his body screaming to end the pain. He couldn't let himself die again! Not yet! "Noooo!" Patry cried in horror as he ran over, Grimoire already open to his healing spell, he had to move fast! Falling to his knees, the Elf held his hands over the hole, golden healing light concentrating into the massive gaping wound, "Raya! Raya!" he called desperately, trying to wake his friend up. Turning back to the 'Elf' who'd caused the damage, he began to demand answers, "what's the meaning of this! Ronne?" he cried angrily. 'Ronne' smiled and chuckled, "the three leaves of the Clover: they represent Integrity, Hope and Love. Within the fourth leaf dwells good luck,' he continued, as the screen showed Yuno's shocked face, before going back to the 'Elf's' mouth, "and, within the fifth, there resides a Devil"._

Everyone's eyes widened in horrified realisation, "no, don't tell me that the one behind the massacre, who killed the Elves and my sister- was the actual Devil?" Lemiel asked weakly, but it was clear that he already knew the answer. All the Elves looked at each other, horrified that they had almost condemned an innocent young man with an atrocious act of evil, when in fact, he was completely innocent. But they knew that all this was purely speculation at this point. They needed solid proof of this Devil and his part in the massacre of their people first before jumping to conclusions again.

_The creature in Ronne's body looked up, "that reminds me, of the day I took advantage of two Mages chosen by four-Leaf Grimiore's, and used their pain to create a Grimoire of despair" as the 'Elf' spoke, flashes of the past showed the meeting of Licht and Lemiel, and then the massacre, ending with the scene of Licht cradling his dead wife and her unborn child in his arms. _

"Oh my god," Raya was the first one to speak up, "so it's true, this Devil, whoever he is caused the massacre of all the Elves and Tettia and her unborn Son" he said faintly. No one could say anything more, so the recording continued.

_After fading to black again, the view returned of Patry kneeling down beside Raya as he tried to heal his friend. 'Ronne' floated into the air and up onto the raised platform as Patry watched, "now I can finally obtain what should have been mine all along" the 'Elf' spoke as he rose through the air. Yuno watched, sweat dripping down his face as he fought to stay composed instead of crying in terror, 'this Magic, it doesn't belong to an Elf' he thought. "Here in the Shadow Palace, a place that resides between one world and the next," 'Ronne' began as he landed on the stone platform, right in the centre, "I can use this to bring me what I want, out of the land of the dead" he spoke to himself as he looked down at Yuno's Stone, before bending down and placing it in the centre of the platform, where a divot that fit it sat. Once the Stone was in place, a black mass began to rise up from it before it coalesced into a large cocoon-like shape, seeming to be lashed to the ground by more of the same black mass that it was made of. _

_The form glowed with an ominous dark blue light. 'Ronne' laughed and raised his arms, as though he was going to embrace a long-lost friend. "At long last, I have returned" he said, before a small shapeless black mist rose up from the Elf's head, after which he toppled to the ground at the bottom of the raised platform. "Ronne, no!" Patry exclaimed in worry. After the mist had joined the black mass, it started to pulse and beat like a heart, drawing the blond-haired Elf's attention again. The 'tethers' broke and the mass started to change shape._

"Oh dear god!" Fana whispered in awed terror. Patry was trembling again. Their he was, all alone with the Devil, and only a dead Ronne, a nearly dead Raya and Yuno there with him. "I- I'm gonna die again, I know it. I don't wanna die yet, I need to make up for all the horrible things I've done!" Patry began to cry in sheer terror, he was only 15 damn it! Why the hell did all this bad stuff have to happen to him!? Was it that Devil's fault for that too? "I can't take this, I can't, I'm scared, please" the poor teen cried, clinging to Licht as tight as he could. Licht was the strongest! Surly he had come back by this point as well, right? Surly he would come to save them from that Devil? All the Sword Mage could do was try and soothe the terrified boy in his arms as he shook and cried against him. But, truth be told, he didn't even know what to say to try and help in this situation.

There the future version of his young friend was, all alone against a being of pure evil, with only the Reincarnation of his half-Elf Son to try and help him. In a situation like this one, what could he say? 'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure if we work together we can beat the _Devil_!' With nothing to say, all he could do was rock the teenage Elf in his arms, while his terrified cries tore at his heart.

_Yuno was frozen in horror, "what is this? A pitch-black magic? And why is it so cold?" the half-Elf asked. He'd tried to move any part of his body already, but just the feel of this power brushing against his senses paralysed him with a cold fear. The fear that he knew was true: whatever this thing was, it was going to kill them all. As the pulsing sounds grew louder, the black mass began to take on a humanoid shape, growing claws and horns, thin black wings and a long-barbed tail. Patry was even worse off than Yuno, being even closer to the evil Mana than the half-Elf. His breathes came in laboured and short gasps as though his body was trying to limit his breathing within the proximity of this thing, like he could die just from breathing in it's evil._

_Wings formed and Patry's eyes widened in terror, "don't tell me- is he-" he paused, voice shaking as a truly creepy laugh rang out, the kind that children might have nightmares about from living dolls chasing them, and it sent shivers down the backs of those present. The creature was then fully revealed. Grey skin, that was so close to his bones that it made him look like a walking corpse. Blood-red eyes within sunken eye sockets, pointed ears and two long black horns sticking out the top of his head. The rest of the Devil's body was covered in a black substance that also made up the long and thin barbed tail sticking out in the air from the being's tailbone. Over his face were black vein-like lines. All-in-all the Devil really looked like a horror character, something that couldn't possibly exist in real life, right? Well, he was all too real now. _

All the Elves and humans in the theatre were frozen to their seats in pure terror. That was the Devil. The actual _Devil!_ How could they possibly beat that! "Even though right now probably isn't the time, I just thought I'd let you know that that Devil's name is apparently Zagred" Bethany explained. No one commented, which didn't surprise the young woman at all. Without any ability to deny it, the viewing continued.

_"This creature, what is he?" Yuno asked, still terrified._

Suddenly realising that her reincarnated baby boy was still in the same room with that monster, Tettia's eyes widened, and she broke out of her terror due to sheer Maternal love and worry, "no! Yuno! Get out of there, run, fly away, do something! You can't die, not again! I can't watch you die again!" the human Princess sobbed. It was bad enough to watch him die when her baby was just a bump in her womb, but Yuno was a person now, a young man with a promising future. She didn't care that this boy wasn't actually her son, but his Reincarnation instead- as far as she was concerned, Yuno was her baby boy. And her baby boy was stuck in a room with a monster. _The _monster that had most likely killed both of them and all the other Elves. "Oh please don't die, not again, please!" Tettia begged with tears still streaming down her face. Her brother wrapped his arm around her, as Licht was still busy trying to take care of a terrified Patry. She didn't blame the poor boy. If it had been her in the same situation, she would have been utterly terrified as well.

_The Devil spread his wings and laughed again, "ah! Though it's still incomplete, it's been Centuries since I've been in my own body! And it's, such a wonderful feeling!" he exclaimed in jubilation. Zagred's eyes moved down slightly, spotting the still frozen form of Patry kneeling on the ground above Raya, focusing every bit of magic he had, trying to heal the other Elf faster. Every instinct in his body and mind was screaming at him to run. Despite being in the body of an adult, the Elf felt like a child again, terrified and alone in front of a horrifying monster. "You've used your Four-Leaf Grimoire well Elf, I commend you. I praise you from the bottom of my black heart," the Devil praised, as Patry could only stare in confused horror, "for all that you've done up to this moment, and the results you've shown me." He said as another flashback began. Licht, cradling Tettia in his arms brokenly, "and now, you will taste the depths of despair, just as another did all those Centuries ago!" Zagred added._

_"Another?" Patry asked weakly, his hands trembling as he fought to maintain his concentration on healing while the rising tide of pure terror rose up to engulf him, "but who?" he asked, unable to keep the fear from showing through his body language. 'What is going on here?' he thought, mind swirling with so many conflicting desires that he couldn't keep up his strong grown-up persona anymore. A sick grin twisted the Devil's lips, "that day, the one who tricked the humans into betraying the Elves was none other than- why me of course!" the evil creature taunted the boy._

Furious and horrified voices rang out through the theatre, "I knew it! I fucking knew it! That sick bastard!" Raya screamed furiously, standing up and continuing to yell obscenities at the Devil on the screen. Fana began crying, while Vetto had gone deathly pale, eyes wide as he shook his head over and over again. Lemiel was equal parts relieved and furious, relieved that he hadn't been the one to kill his sister and Elf friends for some reason, and furious that this sick, twisted bastard had destroyed everything he'd ever loved, and, for some reason, he hadn't been strong enough to stop him. Tettia had tears streaming from her eyes, both out of relief that her brother hadn't been the one to betray them and at the same time, she'd literally lost everything on that day, from what she'd seen. And this creature was the one at fault. Patry was still crying in terror, shame and guilt burning his heart at the same time. He just wanted this all to stop! Licht was furious, but also horribly disappointed in himself. If only he'd known about this in the timeline of the Clips past- he shook his head, they all knew now, and even better that damned Devil didn't.

They had the element of surprise on their side. All they had to do when they got home was hunt down that heartless bastard and tear him apart then vaporise what was left. If they could destroy the Devil, none of this would happen, right?

_"They were so easy to manipulate, humans will do anything for power," The Devil continued, as Patry once again remembered Lemiel's words to them about his desire for both races to one day understand each other. "And then you lot made it even easier, letting me trick you in most amusing way! The revenge went exactly as planned," he revealed before Patry's horrified face, before laughing again, "I might have known! You're nothing but a bunch of fools!" Zagred taunted. The Light Mage had just about reached his limit and shot light spears at the monster, "how, dare you!" he screamed in a fury as he did so. But the Devil just grinned maliciously and spoke one word: "Return". Just as Patry's attack reached him, the light spears stopped in mid-air, before turning around and shooting back down towards the two Elves._

"Patry no!" "get out of there!" "use your movement spell!" were just a few of the things screamed at him in fear by his friends. The current Patry was breathing fast and hard again, wondering if this was it. This was where his life was going to truly end.

_Suddenly, before any of the light spears could hit their mark, a gust of wind scooped up both Patry and Raya and carried them out of the way of the attacks before depositing them back on the ground again. "Hey!" Yuno snapped in anger, causing the full Elf to look up at him in shock, "that body belongs to Captain Vangeance!" he called, looking back at him, "your carelessness will get him killed" the boy chided. The Devil chuckled, causing Yuno to turn his full attention back to their mutual enemy "I'll deal with you later, I have things to do" he said._

Before his spiritual parents could breathe a sigh of relief however, Yuno spoke up.

_"I don't think so, you'll deal with me now!" the orphan demanded, "whatever kind of monster you may be, I won't let you have your way!" he replied. "If all I have to do to end this nightmare is destroy you, then so be it!" Yuno growled, but you could see that he was dripping with sweat, still struggling to combat the oppressiveness of the Devil's aura. A horizontal Hurricane came shooting at the Devil from behind as the Half-Elf cast his strongest spell, "Mana Zone: Spirit Storm!" he cried. Zagred wasn't worried at all though and smirked, "Vacuum Barrier" he said. Yuno's attack hit an invisible wall and got sucked into thin air._

Everyone could only gape at this. Yes, they knew that the Devil could make things happen just by speaking them aloud, but still!

_"What?" the half-Elf demanded in shock. "All your attacks are meaningless in the face of my Word Soul Magic" The Devil declared. Yuno gaped at him, 'Word Soul Magic? His power is insane!' he thought, 'now that I'm stronger I understand. I can't beat this guy' he thought as the remains of his attack were drawn into the vacuum. "Well, I can't do it alone at least" Yuno continued out loud, as the view panned up through the hole behind the Devil, to show Asta still falling with Mimosa on his back, Demon-Destroyer Sword out and ready. "Yuno!" he called as they fell. "About time, Asta" his rival remarked. Before they could fall too far, Mimosa held up her hand, using her plant magic to attach them to the edges of the hole as well as wrapping around Asta's waist in order to slow them down. Taking in the situation, she gasped 'hold on a second, what's happening? And what is that strange creature?' the girl thought in confusion._

_"Woah, freaky! What the heck is that thing down there?!" the grey-haired boy demanded in confusion. Suddenly his grip tightened on his sword, "wait, I have a weird feeling that I should know the answer" he said lowly._

"Is he referring to the Anti-Magic Devil that possessed my Grimoire and Swords that you told us about before Mrs Yuki?" Licht asked, causing the young woman to nod.

_Zagred looked back at them with disinterest, "some uninvited guests have crashed my party, but, I suppose they can stay" he decided, before returning to his original target, "more importantly, approach me now Elf" he said, and suddenly Patry was no longer kneeling over Raya and trying to heal him, but crouched before the Devil. He spun around to stare at the monster before him, 'Word Soul Magic, which means everything he says becomes reality.' He thought, eyes wide in fear, 'could that also be what he used to recreate Ronne's Switching Magic while posing as him?' Patry thought. The Elf grit his teeth in anger, "that's enough! Light Creation Magic: Light Whip of-!" he began, the golden whip appearing in his hand, before: "Vanish" The Devil said, and the whip faded into thin air. "Iron Lances" suddenly the blond Elf was lifted into the air while being impaled in multiple places by the attack._

_Patry screamed in agony._

Everyone flinched at the scream. The boy himself whimpered again and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't even imagine just how much that would hurt, nor did he want to. Licht held him protectively, "it won't happen, no matter what, we will stop this" he told Patry gently.

_Raya forced his eyes open to look up at his friend, "Pat-try" he whispered weakly. He was losing way too much blood. He knew that he wouldn't last the day. "Asta! That creepy horned monster is behind all of this!" Yuno called, Wind Magic propelling him back into the air. Asta, for his part quickly took on his Black Form, "I got it!" he called back before flying up into the air in a streak of black._

"Um, excuse me?" Licht asked in confusion. "You know how I explained that an Anti-Magic Devil had taken over your old Grimoire and swords?" Bethany asked. Licht nodded, "well, at one point, Asta managed to tap into a greater amount of that Devil's power, causing him to gain that form, which he calls his Black Form" the Card Mage explained. Everyone nodded in understanding and returned their attention to the screen.

_The two of them headed towards Zagred, but were intercepted, "Tempest of blades!" the monster called, causing a huge portal to open up in the air and hundreds of blades of all kinds to come shooting out. "I can get rid of these easy!" Asta cried, swinging his sword. One of his strikes however, knocked a sword out of the air instead of erasing it. 'Some of them are physical weapons! My Anti-Magic can't erase those!' he thought in slight worry. He started to dodge as many swords as he could, while also using his sword to erase the magical constructs and deflect all the real ones. Yuno, for his part was using Mana Zone to it's limit to try and avoid all the weapons. 'Grr, damn it! It's all I can do just to evade them!' The half-Elf thought in annoyance. The screen showed the two boys dodging, weaving and slashing their way through all the weapons while the Devil watched with an amused grin._

"I am really starting to hate that stupid Devil! Putting our Son in danger and torturing and tormenting innocent creatures is _not funny damn it_!" Tettia growled, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise. The Princess noticed the looks and turned to them in confusion, "what?" she asked. "Well it's just that, none of us have _ever _heard you talk like that about anyone" Her brother explained. Tettia huffed, "well, no one has ever made me this angry before! I assure you, that's not the only thing I have to say about this monster!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring at the screen. There was a moment of silence, "um, let's just continue, shall we?" Bethany asked, and she would have had sweat dripping down her face had she not been specifically working to keep calm at all times.

_"Vacuum Barrier" he added, and an enormous amount of force slammed the two boys to the ground instantly. Both groaned under the weight pushing them down. "Be crushed to dust" more pressure slammed onto their bodies. "Smashed to powder" This time they were both driven a few inches into the ground. "Broken to bits" the roof began to crack, "riddled with holes" the roof finally collapsed, right on top of the two helpless boys._

This time it was Tettia's turn to scream: "Yuno! No!" she cried, eyes wide in horror, Licht no better beside her. Bethany paused the viewing and moved to the front, "it's okay everyone, both Yuno and Asta are fine, they're very tough, trust me, and both have survived far worse than this. Okay?" she asked the distraught future mother. The woman looked up at her with teary eyes, "a-are you sure?" she asked. Bethany gave a small smile and nodded, causing both the boy's past life parents to sigh in relief.

_"Asta! Yuno!" Mimosa cried in fear for both her teammate and the boy she had a crush on. Dust from the impacts continued to fall back to the ground, but the boys were nowhere to be seen. Zagred laughed, "I won't let anyone stand in my way!" he exclaimed, before walking back over to Patry, who was drifting between unconsciousness and staying awake. He was still in massive amounts of agony, and he was doing his damned hardest not to let tears form in his eyes from the pain radiating throughout his entire body. He was still hanging impaled on the Iron Spears, sweat dripping down his body. "Are you still awake!?" the Devil called, rousing the Elf from his current half-unconscious state as he weakly forced his eyes open to look up at the approaching Devil._

"Man Patry, you do not look good at all" Raya said in worry. "Well he's only hanging in the air from the stakes that are being used to torture him the whole time. I think he's allowed to look pale and exhausted" Fana pointed out a little testily, while the current Patry shifted uncomfortably as the monster walked closer to his future self.

_"I must thank you, as a direct result of your efforts, time will start moving for me again! Without you we wouldn't be here now Hero" the Devil praised, as another flashback began. Licht's first meeting with Lemiel and his sister, the three of them talking together while the other Elves watched. "Five Centuries ago, they got in my way, and though I came close, my incarnation failed" he explained. The scene changed back to Patry's once again dismayed face as he was forced to listen to the explanation, "what are, you saying?" he asked fearfully. "Rather than admit defeat, I selected you to be my next unwitting pawn!" he continued as the young Patry was shown sitting with the other Elves as they watched Licht talking with the human Prince and Princess, "a new sacrifice, loved by Mana, still young and oh-so-easily swayed" the scene changed to the massacre again, "tragedy, a sense of purpose, a mission to fulfil. That's all it took to turn you to Forbidden Magic that would reincarnate the Elves Souls in human form" Zagred said as the flashback ended._

_"No you have it wrong! Not me, Licht was the one who reincarnated us in human bodies. It's true he delved into Forbidden Magic, but he did it for us, he gave us a chance!" Patry denied desperately. "You're incorrect!" the Devil replied, "truth is, he had nothing to do with your Reincarnation. All me I'm afraid!" he explained. Patry looked utterly horrified by this fact, eyes widening in complete and utter dismay, and he felt something shatter within him. The evil creature laughed gleefully at the look on the boy's face. _

"What! He Reincarnated us too! It was no wonder that we seemed so different from how we would usually be acting!" Vetto whispered to himself fiercely, unable to make himself speak above that volume. Patry couldn't take anymore. His emotions were utterly shattered by this point and he just felt numb to everything, leaning against Licht without even noticing that he'd gone boneless in his leader's arms.

_"You don't understand your Leaders wishes, he doesn't want to exterminate Humanity," The Devil continued as Flashbacks showed more of what Patry had done in his belief that it was what Licht had wanted, "the restoration of the Elves, the revenge you so longed for, false goals all of them! You merely followed the path that I laid for you, and led the other fools along the way. You did a truly splendid job, I couldn't have asked for a more useful **tool**" Zagred stated as the scene returned to the present time, moving up from the bottom of Patry's body as he weakly fought to convince himself that everything the monster was saying was wrong, "and in the end, it brought about a future Licht would never want!" the Devil continued, "no Licht. It's a lie, all of this." "all for the sake of returning me to my body" "It's not true. He's lying. I'm like him, I am just like Licht. The Four-Leaf Clover chose me" he replied, desperate to believe that there was more to this than what the evil creature was saying._

_After all, why would he have been chosen by the Four-Leaf Clover Just like Licht had otherwise? "Well, you **were** chosen, that's true, but not by the Four-Leaf Clover. By me my little puppet!" The Devil replied gleefully. Patry's eyes went as wide as they could go, while his pupils shrunk as the absolute horror of all of it slammed into him like a tidal wave, nothing he could do could stop the intense emotional agony that speared his heart like the lances in his body. The monster laughed gleefully at the broken look on the Elf's face, "excellent work" he praised. Patry screamed again, but this one was louder and filled with even more agony than before as his heart shattered in his chest and his mind twisted, unable to cope with the truth that he had been presented. He screamed and screamed as despair consumed him, body, mind, heart and soul. It was too much, it was all too much for him to take and he just wanted it all to stop, to run away from all of this and never feel anything ever again. _

Tettia and Fana were both sobbing as the young Elf lay unmoving in Lichts arms. He couldn't take it either, but unlike his future self he simply locked his emotions away in the deep recesses of his mind until the Viewing was over. Licht looked down to check on the boy, and gasped, he looked lifeless. He gently yet urgently moved Patry to a standing position and looked him over worriedly, "Patry? Patry, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound gentle and soothing still, but he couldn't keep his urgency from leaking into his voice. Everyone looked over at the two, all worried, but leaving it up to them, "nothing's wrong," the younger Elf replied, but his voice was flat, utterly emotionless as he spoke, "I'm fine now, thank you" Patry answered. After another moment of staring, Licht's eyes widened in horror, "oh Patry, no! what is this?! what have you done!?" he demanded, gripping the boy's arms tighter.

"My emotions couldn't take the strain. If I had kept going at this rate, just watching would have broken me. I needed to give them a chance to recover, so I put them away for a while. I will retrieve them after the viewing is over. There is no need for concern on my part, I assure you, I'm fine now" he assured in the same flat tone. Licht tried to find a way to convince him that this wasn't the right thing to do, but with everything that was happening in the current Veiwings clips, he couldn't see a way to bring Patry back out without causing him to break, as the future version of him had. The Elf Leader sighed heavily, "alright fine, but your emotions had better come back, do you hear me? Your Mother is going to kill me when we get home" he muttered the last part to himself. After another moment of everyone staring back at them in concern, including Bethany, Licht waved them off and told them to restart the recording. The human Card Mage frowned in worry, but did as he requested.

_Patry continued to scream, while the Devil cackled in amusement. Meanwhile, two human men were shown to be hiding in the spiral staircase going downwards. Both looked terrified as the broken screaming continued, 'what the hell is this creature of darkness? And is it saying that it used Licht? In the same way that Licht used all of us?' one of them thought in confusion and horror. The Boy-turned-adult kept screaming in absolute agony, while the Four-Leaf Clover on his Grimoire began to turn black._

"Oh god no! his Grimoire!" Fana sobbed at the sheer pain in her young friend's voice. Horror showed on every face in the theatre at the realisation of what was happening, "it's turning into a Five-Leaf Clover, just like mine did during the Massacre!" Licht realised; eyes wide. Tettia gripped his hand hard, desperate to give him as much support as she could. For the first time in his life, Licht had no idea what to do or how to comfort someone. How do you comfort someone who had basically regressed into his own mind to hide from his agony?

_Raya weakly raised his head from where he still lay on the cold stone floor, his friend's agonized screaming breaking his own heart, "Patry, I'm sorry," he whispered, as the screams echoed around the room, intermixed with Zagred's laughter, "everything that we had accomplished". Finally, Patry ran out of energy and his screams stopped. The broken Elf's head fell forwards as exhaustion overtook him, he had no strength left to fight back. He didn't know what the Devil's plan was now, but he didn't care, all of his willpower was gone. He could only pray that whatever it was, the evil creature decided to kill him now that he had his body back. That way he couldn't end up making everything worse. Unfortunately for him, this was a being who delighted in causing all kinds of torture and to whom the word "mercy" meant nothing. Eventually the Devil calmed from his laughing fit, "ah, it's so amusing, Elves and humans, so alike. Your dreams and ambitions make the most excellent playthings for creatures like me!" he exclaimed joyously._

_Then he began laughing again. "I've heard enough!" a furious voice called firmly._

"Asta! Oh thank god, he can save Patry, I'm sure of it! And if Asta is okay, then I'm sure Yuno is too!" Tettia exclaimed in relief.

_The Devil turned his head completely to the side to look back at the one speaking out of the corner of his eye. The rubble from the collapsed roof shifted to reveal both Yuno and Asta standing and looking furious. "You think you can just show up out of nowhere and make a mess of things!?" Yuno demanded. "Okay, sure, you're super strong and scary, I'll give you that, but who do you think you are?" Asta asked. "Whatever you are, it pisses me off!" Yuno growled, as the crown-like part around his Right arm lengthened due to his anger. "You're nothing but an ugly, stupid piece of trash!" Asta exclaimed, Anti-Magic reacting to his rage and flowing around him furiously. **"And I won't lose my dream because of you!" **both boys exclaimed at the same time as Wind Magic and Anti-Magic worked in tandem to shove all the rubble away from the two boys._

_Mimosa thankfully wasn't hit by any of the debris, but she was pushed back a few steps by the power of the wind. Then she smiled with renewed hope, "I knew it! They're okay!" she cried happily. Raya watched all of this from where he lay prone on the ground. He stared at Yuno in awe, "the magic that's welling up from within him, it's transforming the objects near him into wind! Could it really be true? could Licht's child be waking up within him?' he thought._

"That's my boy! Go get that damned Devil Yuno! You're amazing baby, Mommy loves you!" Tettia cheered in excitement. Everyone sent her looks and she realised that she was talking to a screen. The Princess blushed brightly, "um, can we just forget that ever happened please?" she asked quietly. "Tear him apart Yuno!" an equally enthusiastic voice from next to her cheered. This time everyone turned their attention to Lemiel, as he turned to smile at everyone, "what? I can cheer my future reincarnated Nephew on, can't I?" the blond man asked. The Elves all turned to look at each other before shrugging, if you can't beat them- "Go Asta! Go Yuno! You can do it!" Vetto exclaimed. "Yeah, as long as you work together, that thing is going down!" Raya called. "Don't give up Son, we believe in you!" Licht cried. The only one who stayed silent was Patry, who was still stuck in his own mind.

_'Oh? His Anti-Magic is overflowing! Erasing all Magic in his vicinity. Is it possible it's resonating with my own? How very remarkable!' Zagred thought, watching Asta with interest. Then he laughed, "Tempest of Blades" the multiple weapons came at them again, but this time the two boys had a plan ready to deal with that, "Asta!" Yuno called, "yeah!" the grey-haired boy replied, before both leapt into the air at the same time. Flying parallel to each-others chests, the two began spinning rapidly at the same time. _

"Incredible, pulling a move like that off without having prior knowledge or the chance to talk about a plan beforehand takes years of teamwork, precise timing and intimate knowledge of each-others weaknesses and strengths. Asta has to be able to keep his Anti-Magic from erasing Yuno's Wind Magic, or even undoing the Spirit transformation unintentionally. Not to mention Yuno has to know exactly how much Magic he's using and avoid it clashing with his friends Anti-Magic so that the Spell isn't erased or broken as they're doing it. For both of them to show the ability to control their powers to such an extent in the midst of battle- even _I _could never do that with such little warning!" Lemiel exclaimed in awe, feeling humbled by seeing the strength the two boys from the future possessed, and both were only 15!

_The combined power created a whirlwind of Wind Magic and Anti-Magic, that worked together rather than having the Anti-Magic erase Yuno's Wind. When the weapons hit the whirlwind, each and everyone was deflected, the physical weapons by Yuno's wind and the Magic constructs erased by Asta's Anti-Magic. Mimosa watched in awe of their combined power, 'Yuno's taking care of the physical blades, while Asta deals with the magical ones! They're combining their powers to block them all!' The young Royal thought. 'Together, you and I-' Yuno began the thought, 'can beat 'im!' Asta finished. As all the blades were taken care of, the two boys broke their combo attack and lunged towards the Devil, **"If you're going to stand in our way, then we will break you down!" **they cried as one. The Devil turned and blocked his face with his hand, as the two boys shot past. _

"Did that do anything?" Vetto asked as they all watched intently.

_Asta and Yuno stopped on the other side of the Devil and turned to see if they'd managed to do anything at all. His Left arm had a small scratch on it._

"That's all! Seriously?! How strong is this damned thing!" Raya cried, gripping his head at the sheer impossibility of their mission. "Raya, calm down! These two, despite only being boys and with no knowledge of this Devil's powers are doing exceptionally well. Now, we are neither children nor have no prior knowledge of our enemy's abilities thanks to these viewings. Once they are over we will devise a plan based on what is revealed to us, before taking that monster by surprise and destroying him completely. For now though, we have more clips to watch and more intel to gather, so please just sit quietly, watch the veiwings and gather as much information as you can about our enemy while you have the chance, just like we are all doing, okay?" Licht asked. The Copy Mage sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, this whole thing is stressing me out. If that Devil is so powerful, I don't know if we can stop it" he replied.

Licht smiled at his friend, before a shifting in his arms brought his focus down to his lap, where Patry was beginning to come out of his stupor. Everyone made to speak, but the Elf Leader shushed them. The young white-haired Elf blinked, before looking around then up at Licht. He smiled at the boy, but on the inside he was worried, "are you feeling better now Patry?" he asked gently. Patry blinked again and shook his head, "ah, yeah, I'm okay. Did I miss anything?" he asked, shifting into a better position on Licht's lap. The older Elf allowed the boy to once again get comfortable on his lap before speaking, "well, Asta and Yuno are okay and they are working together to fight the Devil at the moment" he explained. Patry nodded in understanding, "okay. Um, also, sorry about freaking out again everyone" he apologised to all those present.

"It's fine, the knowledge that that Devil was revealing to you was _meant _to break you. So you don't have to apologise for anything. Besides, he's the freaking _Devil_, it would be pretty hard for even one of us to not break under that torture, okay?" Lemiel asked kindly. The teenage Elf nodded in understanding, "yeah, thanks" he replied, before everyone turned their attention back to the screen again.

_While looking over at them from over his shoulder, Zagred spoke: "Heal injury". The small scratch instantly healed itself._

"Oh, come on! What the _hell!? _How is this damned thing so overpowered! Even if he _is _a Devil, he has to have some weaknesses, right?!" Raya exploded in frustrated worry. Patry scrutinised the screen and tilted his head to the side, "wait, can't he only heal himself and do everything else with his Word Soul Magic, if he has time to speak?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the boy, "yes, and this matters, why?" Raya asked. "Well, I was just thinking, all his power seems to come from his words, and recently in School, we learned about how light is faster than sound. So I was thinking that maybe-" as he spoke, Patry turned to look at the only Light Mage they currently had- until he got his Grimoire at least- Lemiel lit up as he understood the implications, "if we find and attack him before he has any time to speak, _like with Light Magic for example, _we might just be able to destroy him!" the young man exclaimed, beaming so brightly that it was like he was using his magic.

"Patry! You're a genius!" Lemiel cried in excitement, jumping up and dancing around in happiness, "we might have really found a way to stop this all from happening! ha! Ha!" he laughed. Everyone watched the human Prince with a small smile on their faces, before Bethany coughed to regain their attention, "if we could continue?" she asked. Lemiel stopped dancing and cleared his throat, "oh, yes, of course. Please excuse me" he replied before taking his seat again.

_Yuno and Asta gasped simultaneously, "damn it, what is going on here?" the half-Elf demanded. "He can heal himself?" Asta asked incredulously. The Devil started laughing again, "you wounded me, I'm impressed!" he began, before turning to look at each boy in turn, "You possess the power of a Spirit and are beloved by Mana," he said, addressing Yuno, before turning to regard Asta, "and you, the power of a meddlesome Comrade dwelling within the Five-Leaf Grimoire that should have belonged to me" he added._

"No it's not! That's Licht's Grimoire, and you'd better keep your filthy hands off of it!" Patry cried in anger, glaring at the Devil on the screen. Raya scoffed, "well, you seem to be back to normal" he commented. "Shut up" the boy replied. Licht smiled sadly, "it's okay Patry, that Grimoire belongs to Asta now and he's using it to save our people. Maybe we can change things so that Asta won't even need anti-magic anymore in the new version of the future we'll create. Lemiel has told me that he's creating and testing magic items that basically work just like a regular Grimoire, in that it holds and releases spells whenever you desire. If we can change the future, maybe in this new timeline when Asta is born without Magic, he'll be able to use one of Lemiel's by then mass-produced Magical Tools and he won't even need Anti-Magic anymore. But for this timeline, I am glad that, if anyone was chosen by my then Anti-Magic Grimoire, it was Asta. Okay?" he asked. Patry sighed, "I know, I just, it was yours, and it should never have been corrupted in the first place" he muttered.

After that, when she was sure that there would be no more outbursts, Bethany resumed the recording again.

_The Devil turned to face both boys fully, before speaking again, "I don't know where you came from comrade, but it does not matter, you may have that Grimoire" he called. Just then, the Four-Leaf Clover on Patry's Grimoire became fully black, causing Zagred to smile, "when the owner of a Four-Leaf Grimoire is engulfed in deep despair, a miracle happens! A Five-Leaf Grimoire is born out of the darkness within!" he exclaimed._

"I-I don't see how that's a miracle" Fana replied, looking uneasy as the golden glow was replaced with a grey cover. No one spoke, too horrified to make any intelligible words come out. Patry held his head as he stared at the horrifying sight. His amazing and beautiful golden Grimoire, corrupted and turned into a tool for that Devil to use to hurt and kill more innocent people with, just like he had with the Elves. And this time, it was all his fault. The young Elf closed his eyes, repeating the words in his head over and over again: _'this will not happen, we're going to stop that monster from causing any of this. Licht and Tettia are going to get married and have Yuno and their **will** be peace between the Human's and the Elves!' _After taking a few calming breathes, Patry forced himself to relax, _'it's okay, we know the truth this time. We'll stop every bad thing from happening in our future. We just have to do the best that we can!' _he thought in determination. He opened his eyes and returned his attention to what the Veiwing was showing.

_A blacked-out image of the Devil was shown while he spoke over the top of the picture, "finally, I enjoy both my precious body and my pitch-black Grimoire! Now I can rule this world, a Devil in possession of my true form and full power!" he exclaimed, causing both Asta and yuno to grit their teeth and glare in anger, "Five Hundred years ago, I successfully manifested a Grimoire of despair." Zagred began, as the image of the massacre of the Elves was shown again, but this time it was only Licht cradling the dead Tettia in his arms, "but ultimately, I was met with resistance" he mourned. "That won't happen again though!" he said as the image of the past Licht, changed to the figure of the broken Patry, eyes vacant and dull, not seeming to care that his Grimoire had been turned into a weapon to be used by the Devil to ravage the World. In fact you couldn't tell by his gaze if he was even still conscious or not._

"Oh Patry, no" Licht moaned, looking down at the depressed young Elf who had a look of exhaustion on his face. Shaking his head, the man turned his gaze back up to the screen once again.

_"This time, I used Reincarnation Magic to sew seeds of wicked thoughts in their very Souls, making them far easier to corrupt!" Zagred continued cheerfully, obviously quite pleased with his plan and how it had gone, "I needed my stepping stones to do their job, to allow themselves to be stepped on!" he explained. Raya, who was weakening, but still furious enough to keep himself awake glared daggers at the bastard who had ruined both their lives and then stollen their opportunity to go to the afterlife as well. They had never done anything wrong, their Souls had been pure and good. But thanks to this damned Devil, all of them had been corrupted and caused horrible atrocities and suffering. Would this mean that they were damned now? Raya really hoped not, they had all suffered enough, he was sure of it._

_The Devil laughed and reached for the new Five-Leaf Grimoire, "empty hearts are so simple and predictable" he said, before closing and taking Patry's Grimoire. He sighed in happiness that the job was finally done after 500 years. "All for the sake of this moment, I have deceived, killed and plundered!" Smiling, he laughed again, holding up the Grimoire, "it was a delight!" Raya growled in fury, but still barely had the strength to keep his eyes open, let alone stop the Devil. But luckily for him, there was someone else who was just as furious and more than willing to fight to destroy him, "you monster," Asta growled furiously, "I'll make you pay! You'll never get away with this!" he promised. Their Demonic enemy laughed again, before lifting his hand to cup his chin, "unfortunately for you, I'm not the one you have to deal with, sorry~!" he replied._

The humans and Elves frowned to themselves, what did he mean by that? Patry shuddered, "I have a really bad feeling about this" he muttered.

_He leaned in close to the broken Patry's ear, "rampage as you please. Allow your fear and despair to be your guides" he whispered, before chuckling darkly. As he leaned back, the whites of the Elf's eyes began to grey out. Asta gasped, eyes widening in recognition, as his memories of a couple of the Elves he'd fought and freed earlier that day came back to him as he sensed the familiar Ki. "No, no!" Raya begged weakly, knowing what was happening to his friend and also aware that he could do nothing to stop it. Patry's once pale skin slowly turned grey, his blond hair becoming ashen coloured, as Zagred chuckled, "the final form of an Elf overflowing with malice!" he began gleefully, as Patry raised his head, and his muscles struggled against the lances stabbing through his body. Before long, the boy-turned-adult broke through the metal completely, turning around in the process, revealing to everyone exactly what had been done to him._

_Grey skin and black sclera, his body was practically oozing with negative Mana._

Eyes wide in horror, Patry once again fell to the floor and threw up all over it, "oh god, no, no, no!" he begged, "I don't wanna be a monster!" he cried, just like before. This time Licht was faster and wrapped the suffering boy in a soothing embrace before he could do something stupid (or try to) again. "You won't be, this will not be our future, I promise you" Licht assured, while Bethany again cleaned the mess on the floor. "Why?" Patry whimpered, "why do all of these horrible things keep happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve so much suffering? Please, someone just tell me why" he begged. Licht rocked backwards and forwards with the crying young Elf. He had suffered so much while watching these clips, and who knew just how much more his alternate future self had suffered? But that was the reason they had to endure this. It was the only way to keep all of this from happening for them and to create a truly peaceful and beautiful future for both humans and Elves.

They had to be strong and endure all of the pain until the end. Just like it was with life at times. "That is not you Patry, nor will you ever become that. We _will _change this, but we must endure all of the pain we are feeling until the end. Otherwise, if we give into the despair and pain, the only thing that we'll have in our future is more of this. Okay? We must remain strong" Licht explained softly. Patry sobbed softly, coughed and rubbed his eyes. He'd cried so much today, it was a wonder he had any tears left. _'I have to be strong, otherwise we'll never be able to make things better and then all of this will have been for nothing!' _he thought to himself furiously.

_"A Dark Elf!" the Devil exclaimed joyously. Asta and Yuno gaped in shock, while Raya's eyes widened in horror. Patry floated in the air for a moment without doing anything. Zagred's grin widened. The former Light Magic user stared vacantly ahead, 'Demon Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction' he thought, mental voice dull and with no tone or inflection at all. Suddenly and without any warning for the human and half-Elf, hundreds of blades made of **black light **began shooting out at both Asta and Yuno, even faster than his previous Light Magic Spells had been._

"My God that's- that's even faster than _my_ Light Magic can move!" Lemiel exclaimed in disbelief, eyes wide in shock.

_They tried to block the multitude of attacks, but they were still blown back into the walls, the force of which blew large holes in the stone as they hit. Mimosa gasped in shocked worry, even a bit of horror. Soon Yuno was shown to have managed to evade, 'black light. And it moved so fast! Even with Mana Zone I couldn't evade it all!' he thought in frustration, before turning back to the wall, "Asta! You still alive?!" he called, hiding his worry with anger. Suddenly the rubble was knocked away, and the grey-haired boy was shown, still in his Dark Form, "of course I am, who do you think you're talking to?!" Asta demanded, but he was clearly shaken as well, as his lips were shown to be trembling, 'that was a crazy number of swords! And they came at us so fast! If my Anti-Magic hadn't softened the blow, I'd be totally dead right now!' he thought._

_'Not good. He's gotten even** stronger** than before!' Meanwhile, the Devil simply watched, 'the destined one, who carries the hybrid child of the Elves and the humans. And the other, who lacks Magic, but is still able to handle the Five-Leaf Grimoire. They'll both meet their end in this fight.' He thought, before his gaze rested once more on Asta, 'I'm not sure who you are Devil, but if you don't steal that body soon, you **will die along with it**' he thought. Patry stared blankly ahead as Asta studied the Dark Elf closely. "I'm confused. I don't feel any Ki coming from him at all!" he exclaimed. Zagred laughed, "perhaps because this is a heartless, burned-out shell, merely casting scorched shadows of the Spells from it's Grimoire. But you might as well try to have some fun with it" he replied. Asta bared his teeth in anger. _

Meanwhile, everyone in the room in the present growled at the screen. "That bastard! I can't believe that he did that to Patry!" Raya snarled. Patry gripped his shirt over his chest, feeling his heart shattering at seeing what he'd been turned into, _'I really am a monster now,' _he thought in despair, _'please, don't kill anyone else, I can't take it!' _he thought desperately, clenching his eyes shut tight against the threat of fresh tears.

_The Devil looked up, "so the exit's above?" he asked nonchalantly. He then floated into the air, "now then, if you'll excuse me, I must bid you farewell!" he called back as he disappeared into the shadows above. "Where do you think you're going!?" Asta demanded to know, before his attention was diverted as the Dark Elf Patry appeared before him with no warning what-so-ever, already swinging a sword made of black light. Asta looked down in shock as the blank-faced Elf swung his sword with incredible speed and strength and sent the boy shooting up into the air with a cry of shock. The former Light Mage caught up with Asta in no time and the two began exchanging sword strikes, the force of which created a shockwave with each clash. The Anti-Magic wielder put as much strength as he could into each attack, but his opponent was so much stronger physically, and for some reason his Anti-Magic was having no effect on the Black-Light Sword. _

_As he tried to block another blow, Patry twisted his grip so the strike was angled. Thus when the boy tried to block it in mid-air, the attack send him skidding along the wall horizontally instead. Just as the Dark Elf was flying in for another attack, something hit the wall in front of him. _

"What? did anyone see that?" Fana asked in confusion. "I didn't, what just hit him? Or the wall if not Patry?" Vetto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

_When the dust cloud cleared it showed Patry floating in front of a hole that had been blown into the wall right ahead of him. Looking to the side, he found Yuno with his 'crowned' arm out-stretched towards him._

"Oh, it was Yuno, I wondered what he was doing while Asta was fighting" Licht smiled at the boy who had been his Son. Who _would _be his Son.

_Patry pushed himself out of the wall and shot into the air after the Half-Elf. There was a close-up of Yuno's serious face, before he raised his Crowned arm slightly and a huge tornado instantly formed around the Dark Elf._

"Go Son! Yeah!" Tettia cheered again. "It's not over yet" Licht said, watching the screen intently, his level of focus the same as if he was fighting a powerful opponent.

_Suddenly the tornado was torn apart, and Patry was shown to be unharmed, wielding a black light whip, which had used to break up the raging winds. When the wind had fully died down, the Dark Elf lashed out with the whip, forcing Yuno to dodge the many attacks his opponent was sending his way. Then Patry dissolved the whip and started shooting swords of black light instead. It was all the black-haired boy could do to keep dodging. Just the Asta lunged back into the fight, hoping for a surprise attack. Unfortunately for him, the Dark Elf did notice and turned to face the new threat before forming a Black Light Sword that resembled the Demon-Dweller Sword in his hand and blocked the strike. _

_Asta struggled against the Elf's raw physical strength, before Patry noticed the multiple Wind Blades heading his way and kicked out at the Ash-Blond so-as to disengage. In doing so, both managed to avoid the attack Yuno had sent the Dark Elf's way. Looking up Patry found the Half-Elf._

Tettia's eyes widened in awe at the Wind Magic construct the boy had created. It was a giant Crossbow with 11 more Wind Arrows loaded and ready to fire at any moment. "Oh my gosh! Look at that Wind Magic construct Licht!" the Princess all-but squealed, gripping her Fiancé's arm tight in her excitement. "I never even thought of doing something like that! Of course, I probably don't have the Mana reserves to do it, but still! That's incredible!" Tettia beamed with pride, "I wonder if our Son could learn to do that too?" she wondered out loud.

_Yuno shot the whole volley at once, but Patry avoided them all easily and flew up to where the teen was waiting. Yuno created a Wind Shield to block the Elf's strike, but the Light Mage teleported behind the Half-Elf instead. Sensing this, Yuno tried to turn in time to block, but the black Light sword cut through the shield easily and the backlash was all thrown back onto him, knocking Yuno back down through the air. "Yuno!" Asta cried. But the dark-haired half-Elf wasn't about to give up so easily. Holding out his crowned hand as he fell, the teenager cast his strongest spell once again, "Mana Zone: Spirit Storm!" he called. As the attack shot towards him, Patry turned and enlarged his Black Light sword to block with, despite the fact that he was still propelled at a high speed downwards through the air._

_Looking to the ground below him, Patry found Asta waiting with his Demon-Destroyer Sword. _

"Yes, please turn him back, I can't stand to see the brat like this" Raya begged, shocking most of the people around him. Raya noticed this and sighed, "look, being forced to watch him tortured and then turned into a Dark Elf is something I never want to have to go through again, okay?" he asked. Everyone accepted this answer fairly easily and returned their attention back to the fierce battle still raging on.

_Instead of this however, Patry turned around against the Sword and then propelled himself off of it, allowing his construct to fade. As he lunged, the Elf created another Black Light copy of the Demon-Dweller Sword, aiming to stab Asta in the chest. However, he was able to block with the Demon Destroyer Sword, creating sparks between them. Asta struggled as he was pushed back, "I wish you'd stop," he ground out. "I doubt you can forgive me since I'm a human, and I can't forgive you either. But still, I know this-" the boy increased his grip on his sword before screaming out his frustration: "we should have been able to understand each other! I'm begging you please stop!" he cried. At first it seemed like Party had listened to him, because he backed off from his attack._

"That, worked?" Tettia asked softly, hopefully. But things were in fact about to get much worse.

_As he did his Sword faded and Asta leapt back to stand at Yuno's side again. "Hatred" Patry said, before being engulfed in a purple light. The centre of the light then became black, as the Dark Elf held out his arms. Both boys gasped in horror, but none more so than Asta, as he had actually faced this Spell once before, and he and Captain Yami had barely survived it. His Light Magic was even stronger now, so how would they survive this time? "Oh no! this Spell!" he said in horror. Soon Patry's entire body was engulfed in darkness and the screen faded to black._

Everyone sat in horrified silence as the Veiwing ended. Bethany noticed the tense atmosphere and waited patiently. The silence didn't last long because soon everyone began freaking out at once and talking/yelling over each other. The young woman kept an eye on everyone, but there weren't any hostilities to speak of. They were just talking very loudly and panicking. As things began to reach a fever pitch, Bethany took out The THUNDER and, using the Card, let off a huge crack of Thunder, making everyone cover their ears. "Everyone, please calm down. We will get to next Veiwing momentarily, but not if everyone is freaking out like this. Understood?" she asked firmly. It took supreme effort, but everyone eventually managed to calm down enough for the young woman to be satisfied. She returned to her seat, "good, now, let's continue" Bethany said.

To Be Continued


	6. The ultimate natural enemy

_Patry floated above the two boys, surrounded by a dark purple Magic. The malice and rage emanating from the Dark Elf caused Asta to shudder, 'I've seen this before!' he thought, remembering back to the time he and Yami fought Patry together, the battle that the older man taught him to sense Ki during, 'It's the spell that almost took out me and Captain Yami! Only this time it's even stronger.' A young man that looked like Drowa appeared and formed a mirror, reflecting Patry's attack back at him. 'Gouche came in and saved us with his Mirror Magic back then, but-' Asta thought, before the scene returned to the present. Raya watched his friend from where he still lay on the ground, "Pa-try" he rasped out. Yuno flew through the air, teeth gritted in tense determination, 'he's concentrating so much Magic! How?' he thought. "Hatred, hatred, Demon Light Magic: Ray of Divine Punishment!" Patry called, shooting off an intense beam of black light at both boys._

"Not good! Get out of there!" Lemiel exclaimed in fear for them.

_"Perish!" the Dark Elf demanded. Asta pulled out his Demon-Slayer Sword and tried to deflect the attack. 'But still, together,' he thought as Yuno also placed his left hand on the beam in an attempt to help deflect it, 'we've got this!' he thought, both boys yelling in determination as they put their all into pushing back the massively powerful attack. Eventually they managed to deflect it into another wall, blowing a huge hole through it but not being disintegrated themselves at the very least._

The human Prince sighed in relief, "They did it!" he said. "That was incredible!" Fana exclaimed in awe. "Even if they're my Grimoire and Swords, I think young Asta is using them very well as Anit-Magic weapons" Licht added. Patry frowned and crossed his fingers, _'please, I don't want to kill anyone else! Please just stop me, even if it means that you have to nullify the Reincarnation Spell! I'd prefer having the chance to make up for what I did, but if I had to choose between redeeming myself or being stopped from causing anymore death and destruction, then I beg you, just send me to the Afterlife!' _he begged, squeezing his eyes shut in nervousness.

_Patry stared down at them as Asta panted, holding both the Demon-Dweller Sword and the Demon-Destroyer Sword in each hand, "okay, we managed to survive somehow!" he exclaimed, floating in front of Yuno, who still had his hand out. Suddenly his Black Form ran out of energy and he began to fall to the ground._

"Oh Asta!" Tettia exclaimed, fearful for the boy's life. Hey, he was still kind of her son's best friend along with being his Rival. Even if he wouldn't be able to meet Yuno in the future this time, she was still worried about the boy as a soon-to-be mother.

_"Asta!" Yuno exclaimed in worry, before he held his hand out and a miniature Whirlwind formed under his friend/rival's feet, keeping him floating in the air as well. " 'preciate the save Yuno" the Ash-haired boy replied, sounding only slightly weak. "That was a close call" he said. "That Spell was strong, casting it should have depleted his Mana" Yuno decided. Patry let out a breath, "hate, hate," Yuno gasped in shock, as the dark Mana began growing again, "I hate you!" he exclaimed._

"Stop it! Just stop, please!" the current Patry demanded, crying out at the pain and guilt that kept assaulting him, holding his head in his hands and clenching his eyes shut. _'This whole thing is like a nightmare. The worst nightmare I've ever had! How could I let this happen?! How could I **ever** think Licht would want **any of this!?'** _he thought in despair, tears beginning to form in his eyes again. He wanted it all to stop, for someone to tell him that this wasn't his actual future. True, Licht had told him many times that they could stop all of this from happening, but still. That wasn't what he needed to hear right now! Why could no one see that!?

_Asta gaped, 'there's no way' he thought. "How can this be?" Yuno asked aloud, "that sinister Magic! It just keeps welling up!" he exclaimed, shocked._

"This is not looking good" Vetto muttered, everyone staring at the screen in shock.

_'Okay, even if I can't take my Dark Form-' Asta thought, fists clenching around the handles of his Swords. Then he held them up in preparation to either attack or defend, "there's too much at stake for me to lose!" he said in determination. Patry drew in his Mana in preparation to attack. "He's attacking! Be careful!" Mimosa exclaimed, "now die" Patry stated, unleashing his attack again. _

Everyone tensed in preparation for the impact. "Do you think they can deflect it again Brother?" Tettia asked in worry. Lemiel clenched his fist, not answering, _'please-' _he thought desperately.

_As the dark ray of light shot towards them, suddenly a huge silver disk appeared in the way, blocking the attack and deflecting it all over the room, blasting holes in the walls and ceiling. Debris rained down all over the place, and Mimosa had to shield both herself and the injured Elf on the floor before her. Then the silver substance moved to reveal a man, "your complexion has changed, but I'll never forget that face." He said, causing Yuno and Asta to gasp when they realised who had saved them, "leave him to me" the man ordered as the silver substance parted to reveal a man dressed in all black with silver hair done up spikey on top while the rest of his hair flowed freely to just past his shoulder blades. His long fringe was tied up in a plait and dangled down the centre of his face with a small blue cross tying it off at the end._

Everyone stared for a moment, before practically everyone in the room burst out laughing, "wh-what a ridiculous hairstyle! I mean, the top and back parts might be okay alone, but adding that plat down the front of his face just makes him look- ppppphhhh, ha! Ha! Ha! ha!" Lemiel laughed. "You know that he's a descendant of **your** family, right your Highness?" Bethany asked. He stopped laughing immediately, looking horror-struck, "what? no, that can't be right?!" the blond young man demanded. The Card Master smiled slightly, "I'm afraid he is, that man is the current head of House Silva, one of the Noble families" she replied. Lemiel faked being stabbed in the heart and dying very dramatically, including falling off his chair in slow motion. Tettia laughed, "come now Brother, it's not so bad" she replied, standing up and moving over to the still "dead" Prince.

Kneeling down, the human Princess grinned with mischief, "hm, I suppose if you're 'dead', you won't mind if I do this?" Tettia asked nonchalantly. She began poking his sides, causing the young man to shiver. He was insanely ticklish, even through his clothes, he could feel the pokes. But he fought the urge to smile and giggle, even though it tickled _so much _already. "Oh? That's not enough to 'revive' you? How about this then?" he heard his sister ask, before he felt scribbling fingers attacking his belly through his clothes. Lemiel began twitching harder, gritting his teeth to hold in his laughter, before someone else's laughter rang out; "is he seriously that ticklish?" Patry asked, giggling at his expense. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Patry, if I remember correctly, _you _are just as ticklish yourself" Licht said, causing the teen to cut his laughter off, "you wouldn't dare!" he gasped, before being cut off by a yelp and then insane laughter began pouring out along with squeals and helpless pleas for mercy.

Lemiel was close to reaching his limit, when he suddenly felt soft, warm fingers attacking his skin directly, one hand going for his belly under his clothes, while the other stroked all around his left underarm. The blond Human shrieked and his eyes shot open, unable to take the direct attack on his worst spots. Thrashing helplessly, Lemiel laughed uncontrollably, before forcing his head to the side to find his future brother-in-law holding Patry in a bear-hug and scribbling his fingers in the 15-year-olds underarms, causing him to squeal and thrash around in his Leaders embrace. He, of course was faring no better, the tickling in his underarm may be driving him insane, but it was the tummy tickles that were pushing him over the edge into pure hysteria. The other Elves and Bethany watched this with amusement, "wow, I can't believe there's someone as ticklish as Patry" Raya teased. A few more minutes of this and the human Prince was crying with laughter, tears streaming down from his eyes as he laughed. Patry wasn't fairing any better, "Li-hi-hi-hi-hict! Pleeee-he-he-hease, stoooop it!" the poor boy begged, thrashing around and desperately trying to pull the older Elf's hands away from his underarms.

But unfortunately for the poor 15-year-old, Licht was much too physically strong for that to work. _'Damn it! Why do my clothes have to reveal my worst spot!' _he thought, laughing uncontrollably, as he lamented how easily accessible his underarms were due to his shirt not covering them at all. By that point, Lemiel was truly over the edge and he shrieked hysterically, tears streaming down from his eyes, "mercy! Pleeeee-he-he-hese Tettia! I ca-ha-ah-ahn't taaake it any- eeeeeee! No! not my belly button! Please no! oh go-ho-ho-ho-hod! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Have mer-her-her-her-hercy!" the young man squealed, desperate for anything that would make the torture stop. "No more! Pleeeeeease stop! I'm be-he-he-hegging you!" Patry cried, thrashing and wriggling in Licht's hold. The Elf and human were in the same situation, and neither torturer would let up on their efforts until they were sure that their victims were good and ready for it. Bethany couldn't help giggling at the scene, but she sighed with a smile on her face, "okay guys, we have to get back to watching now, so as much as I love watching these two laugh and squeal on the floor, we have a lot more to watch before we're done" the human replied.

Both Patry and Lemiel sagged in relief when the tickle torture stopped, gasping for air, tears still streaming down their cheeks. Raya laughed, "I can't believe a grown man is just as ticklish as a 15 -year-old boy!" he mocked. The two blushed bright red, wrapping their arms around themselves protectively. "Tettia! You know I can't handle being tickled!" The blond Prince exclaimed indignantly. His sister laughed, "I know, you can barely even wash yourself due to how ticklish you are. Remember when Mother used to bathe you?" Tettia asked. Lemiel blushed even brighter, remember how much he used to thrash and squeal when their Mother would try to give him a bath, he dreaded those days more than any other. When he got older and learned to bathe himself, the cloth with the soap always used to drive him crazy, it would tickle so much. The human Prince shuddered, "that's not funny Tettia, we're here to learn how we can change the future, not torture me" the young man replied, sticking his nose up in dismissal.

_Mimosa gasped, "Captain Nozel!" she exclaimed in shock. Asta gaped, while Yuno was just as shocked, "how did he do that?" he breathed. "Fair warning," a scene of the red-haired older brother of Mimosa with his arm missing and blood flowing out was shown, "I'm not as kind as Fuegoleon" Nozel warned. "Hatred, hatred" Patry replied as dozens of dark Light Swords of Conviction appeared. "You have no chance of besting me alone," Nozel said. Then a voice over began: __"A conflict between Wizards is decided by more than raw power. Some types of magic have intrinsic advantages over others. This is why Magic Knights work in teams, to cover for each other's weaknesses"__ it explained._

"That makes sense" Fana said, nodding here head, "after all, if I'm up against a powerful ice user, I might be able to beat them, but if their Magic I more powerful than mine, I might need help" she agreed.

_"But Nozel Silva is an exception, his all-purpose Magic makes him a team unto himself. With his ever-changing Mercury, he's able to adapt to any situation, and compete with any foe."__ The voice over finished as the screen showed the silver substance, now known to be Mercury in a variety of shapes, like a shield, a spear and drops of Mercury. The screen changed back to Patry's hate-filled glare, "I hate you" he muttered, shooting out his corrupted Light Swords of Conviction again. "Your Light Magic **is **formidable, but my Mercury counters it perfectly" Nozel said calmly as the attack shot towards him. __"Nozel's Magic is both powerful and sophisticated,"__ the voiceover added, as the human changed his Mercury's shape into shields. "__He creates a vast amount of Mercury, then hardens it into Mirror-Like shields"__ it explained as his Magic did exactly that, deflecting all the Light Swords and causing them to shoot all over the place, but not hit any of the humans of the half-Elf behind him. "That said, I don't exactly plan on losing to the man whose Magic counters mine either," Nozel added, as the screen showed Fuegoleon again. He shaped his Mercury into several sharp spears, "in the meantime, I've been sharpening my skills, waiting for the chance to avenge him" the man explained._

"Wait, he's not actually going to kill Patry, is he?" Raya asked, as everyone looked worried. The boy bit his lip. On the one hand, he wanted to make up for everything he'd done before he died again, but on the other, after causing and doing so many horrible things, maybe he deserved it. He had no idea which he wanted more.

_The Mercury spear shot at Patry, going right through a Dark Light Spear. At that point, even as a Dark Elf who wanted nothing more than to kill every human in sight, the former teen knew to run. Using his Demon Light Magic, Patry shot threw the air, avoiding strikes from the Mercury, before forming more Demon Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction and shooting them at the Magic Knight Captain. But The spears only deflected the attack and continued on. Nozel made a gesture with his arm and diamonds made of Mercury began raining on the Dark Elf, even as he dodged with his Light Magic. "Captain Nozel's winning" Asta breathed, watching the battle closely. "He might be a cold-hearted jerk, but he's Captain of the Silver Eagles for a reason! His technique's incredible!" he exclaimed quietly, in awe. Patry continued to dodge the attacks as they watched, "still though, something's up with that Elf guy. How is he able to move that quickly after unleashing all of that power?" Asta wondered._

"Yes, I've been wondering that too. How _can _Patry still move at that speed Miss Yuki?" Lemiel asked in confusion. "Basically it's because Demon Light Magic, that he's using right now, is denser that normal Light Magic, so he actually has more of it than you'd think, it's just all been compressed, so there might seem like there's less at first" Bethany explained, causing her audience to nod in understanding, "Thank you for clearing that up" Licht replied with a smile.

_"You're certainly a slippery rat, but my preparations are complete" he claimed, the screen showing that Mercury now floated all around the Dark Elf. The pages of his Grimoire began to flip as he spoke, "this Spell requires all the power and focus I can muster. I couldn't use it in the last battle because my Magic was being disrupted" Nozel explained as his Mercury began to change shape again. It began to form a cage around Patry as he stared in uncontrollable fury. Until finally its form was shown in full, "Mercury Creation Magic: Silver Star of Execution!" Nozelle called. _

"E-execution? But I can't die yet, I have to stop that Devil and make up for everything I did! Besides, if I stop him, then I could avenge all of us so we could finally all rest in peace" Patry replied, shivering slightly.

_Mimosa whimpered slightly. "Hatred, hatred!" was all the Dark Elf could say, as more Dark Light blades formed in the air. "This Spell will contain you and your Light Magic, while letting me attack from any angle," Nozelle said, as blades of Mercury formed and shot at the former Teen. "I hate you, die!" Patry cried, shooting off countless blades of dark light, screaming in a rage as he did so. But with a wave of his arm, the Captain of the Silver Eagles created more Mercury shields which deflected the attacks, before shooting off even more metal blades. Patry dodged each one, before flying towards Nozelle. "Just die, human!" he called, shooting off even more blades of Demon Light Magic. But the silver-haired human wasn't fazed, "let your unseeing rage, be your end" he replied, creating mirror's to surround the Dark Elf, deflecting every Light Sword back at it's creator, causing Patry to cry out in pain._

Those who were watching flinched at the scene.

_"He deflected every last blade of light," Yuno said, impressed, while Asta's jaw was practically on the ground. "Such incredible precision." He added, while Nozelle captured Patry with his Mercury. "Woah" Asta said shakily. "Asta, Yuno, those are your names?" the silver-haired man asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the Elf in front of him. He then turned to look back at them, "the next Wizard King is going to be me" he said. Asta remembered back to something Captain Fuegoleon said to him: "earlier, you said you planned to become the Wizard King. Asta, it seems I that am your rival as well". The boy grinned, "cool, then I guess you're my rival too!" he replied happily, "the tittle of Wizard King is still mine" Yuno replied, "nuh uh, mine!" Asta replied back childishly, "mine!" Yuno demanded._

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we move on now?" Bethany remarked, causing Vetto to spit out the water he'd just drunk as he barked out a laugh. Coughing, the Elf, still couldn't help but laugh, even as Raya had to pat his back to help het the water out of his lungs, "s-sorry about that" the Beast Magic user replied sheepishly as Bethany used her Magic to clean up and dry everyone. "No, I'm sorry, I was the one who made you laugh" she replied, blushing. "It's fine, it was a funny joke" Licht replied.

_Nozel brought Patry back down to where they were as the other two continued arguing in the background, "mine!" Yuno insisted, "yeah, keep talking, you'll see" Asta replied flippantly. Down on the ground, Raya whimpered weakly in pain, "Patry," he whispered, barley able to keep his eyes open, "if I had just spoken up, about everything," he began, focusing on his friend, "then maybe your fate would have been different". His vision began to go dark, "hey, Patry? Can you hear me?" he asked, consciousness fading, "it's too late, I think I'm done for. Goodbye Patry- Licht" he muttered as darkness claimed him. All of a sudden warmth flooded his body. Opening his eyes, a bright green light was the first thing Raya saw, "It's so warm" he whispered, as he tried to see what was happening. Mimosa was using her Princess-Healing Flower Robe Spell to heal his injuries._

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "That was too close" Licht muttered, looking at the Vermillion gratefully. "She's technically your descendant too you know" Bethany pointed out to Lemiel, who smiled, "well, at least one of my descendants doesn't look completely ridiculous" he said happily.

_"Why?" Raya rasped, "I don't need a **reason **to save somebody's **life**, even if you're my enemy. When it comes down to it, our differences don't matter!" Mimosa replied hotly._

Licht smiled, "I like this girl, I think if she had been born in this time, she would have gotten along very well with all of us, don't you agree?" he asked his friend. Lemiel smiled and nodded, "true, her ideals line up with our own" he replied, glad that some of his descendants took after him.

_'Damn it! After all this, I end up saved by human Royalty?' the Elf thought in dismay, as he recalled Tettia, 'that's why I didn't want to get involved with them. They've always been like this, and they always will be' he thought._

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tettia demanded as she crossed her arms. "Hey, this is a future me, I don't know what else I'm thinking, do I?" Raya asked, shrugging.

_Meanwhile as Nozel held Patry in his Mercury, Asta remembered the Devils words to the Elf: "Well, you **were** chosen, that's true. But not by the Four-Leaf Grimoire. By me my little puppet!" and then how the Elf had screamed in horror at the revelation. He reached into his Grimoire for his Sword to undo the Reincarnation- "Now then, time to die" Nozel stated, as he formed his Mercury into a blade._

"Wa! Wait, you can't just kill me! I have to make up for all that stuff I did! I don't wanna die again yet!" Patry exclaimed in shock, flinching back.

_"Hold up! I don't feel like that's how this is supposed to play out, there's gotta be another way to set things right!" Asta exclaimed, while Yuno looked very put off by the other Captain's actions, "the idiot's right" he replied. The silver-haired man turned to look back at them, "and how do you suggest we settle the matter? That criminal is the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. His actions have thrown the Clover Kingdom into a state of chaos and confusion, resulting in a multitude of senseless casualties" he said. "Yeah, I know that, but-!" Asta began, before being interrupted by Yuno, "please wait. This sound odd, but that isn't his own body" Yuno explained as the image of a man with a strange mask was shown, "it's actually Vangence's" he explained._

"Who? And what's with the ridiculous mask?" Patry asked in confusion. "He's the human you shared a body with in the future, and, by your own words, your first and only human friend" Bethany explained. "As for the mask, William Vangence was cursed while he was being conceived and so had these scars on his face from birth," she said, showing two pictures side-by-side, one of a young boy with white hair and burn-like scars over his upper face and the other of an adult William dressed in his Golden Dawn Captain's outfit who was holding his helmet-like mask in his hands. "It was actually a younger Julius who first convinced William that his Magic was so amazing and asked him to join the Magic Knights. When William said that he couldn't due to his looks, Julius gave him the mask he then wore all the time. Julius was a great friend to William, so much so that when he had to choose between the man and you Patry, he couldn't do it and let himself be repressed so that he wouldn't have to watch the two people he loved most kill each other. Or, as it turned out, watch you kill him" Bethany explained. Patry turned ashen, "oh, I-I didn't know. I didn't mean what I said before, if I had known, then I wouldn't have called William or his mask ridiculous" he replied, frowning sadly, _'Why does everything I do have to hurt somebody, even the people I care about?' _he thought in regret.

"Well, I'm glad that you eventually ended up making a human friend too Patry, even though if we succeed, you probably won't end up meeting him at all" Licht replied, partly happy and partly melancholy. "Oh yeah, we won't end up being reincarnated if this works" the boy realised, sadder. "Actually, I could probably help with that" Bethany replied. "Huh?" the boy asked in confusion. "I can use my Magic to Reincarnate others as well as myself. I could set a Spell on your Soul to activate when you end up dying, weather you stop the Devil and end up dying of old age eventually, or if you fail, since you'll have future knowledge, if I set the spell to Reincarnate you into Williams body, you could use that knowledge to try and help everyone combat the Devil this time. But only if that's what you want" Bethany suggested. Everyone's eyes widened, "wait, you can do that?" Lemiel asked. Bethany nodded, "Both my predecessors who had the Clow and Sakura Cards when Sakura was their Master, were able to Reincarnate themselves into new bodies when they were on the verge of death," she explained.

"Once the Veiwings are over, I can set the spell so that you can meet and befriend William either way" Bethany said. Patry looked down in thought, "can I think about it?" he asked. "Of course, we'll wait until the end of the Veiwings when the time comes for me to send you back, okay?" Bethany asked. Patry nodded, "okay, I should have decided by then" he replied.

_Nozel narrowed his eyes, "that can't be possible. His appearance and his Magic Power are completely different" he replied disbelievingly. "I can't explain why, but I'm positive that I'm right," Yuno replied, "I can sense Captain Vangences presence, so, this is my suggestion," he began, pointing to Asta as he waved his Sword around, "let this absolute fool save the Captains life". "Yeah, I can do that easy!" the Ash-haired boy replied earnestly. "What? that's ludicrous, he'll destroy you" Nozel replied. "Did you not hear a word of that!?" Asta replied incredulously, "man you must really wanna kill 'im huh?_ _Can't I at least try? Come on, please?!" the boy begged. Nozelle closed his eyes in acceptance, "be my guest" he replied. "Thank you" the grey-haired boy replied. He walked towards the bound Elf and touched his sword to his chest. Suddenly massive amounts of dark Anti-Magic began to flow out. 'Woah. I've never felt this much Anti-Magic in one place before!' he thought as it surrounded both him and Patry completely. _

_"Wait, this- Asta!" Yuno cried in fear as the two were completely swallowed up by the darkness. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Asta flew through darkness, nothing but Patry's 'Licht' voice surrounding him: "Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate" the word repeated over and over again._

The current Patry clenched his eyes shut tight and pushed his palms into his ears, desperate to block out the word, "no! no! no! that's not me!" he cried, shaking.

_"Where am I?!" Asta cried, as scenes from the Elf's memories began showing, including scenes of Patry as a boy, "I must be inside his memories or his Soul or something like that! Maybe everything the Sword sucked outta him is flowing into me!" the orphan said. "Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!" "So loud!" Asta exclaimed, trying desperately to block out the words by covering his ears, but it wasn't enough. 'My head's killin' me!' the boy thought as a more recent memory appeared. "Your Time Magic was enough to save them. Impressive. Though it would appear you have used all the time and power you had saved up," Patry said, "you would have seen this attack of mine coming. But unfortunately, you weren't able to call off that last Time Magic Spell in order to get out of the way!" the memory showed Patry having stabbed Julius with his Sword of Light._

The young Elf shut his eyes, "it won't happen, I'm not going to kill him!" he swore, shaking his head. Everyone watched the boy with empathy and pity.

_Blood pooled from the man's mouth, "because you're, the Wizard King!" Patry exclaimed with a sick grin on his face. "Wizard King- Wizard King!" Asta screamed in horror at what had happened to his leader, the man he admired more than anything, who he wanted to be like. "Hate! Hate! Hate!" Patry's Licht voice thought again, before the mental voice changed to sounding like Patry's instead. "Hopelessness, sadness, hate, pain, frustration- it hurts!" the boy cried in mental, spiritual and emotional agony. Suddenly a vision of the Word Devil appeared, forcing all of these feelings onto the poor boy and causing Asta to scream as he tried to take all of this in in order to reach the one in control of the body. The screen went dark again as he continued to fall down, down, down to where the Elf had isolated himself, trying to deal with everything that that Devil had told him, but it obviously wasn't working._

_**Black Clover**_

_The scene returned to Patry sitting on a single chair in a circle of light. All around him was darkness and in front of him was a tree, inside of which, William was shown to be sleeping. The young Elf clutched his head in horror as he tried to come to terms with everything, 'I allowed myself to be deceived for Licht's sake. It was a mistake to resurrect the Elves!' he thought, shaking in agony, 'so many sacrifices that he didn't even want. I made a mistake! I was never chosen in the first place!' the agonised boy thought. 'Humans are evil! Or is that just what I wanted to believe? If it's true, then that means… no, William and I understood each other!' he thought desperately trying to convince himself as the man himself was shown._

"Oh Patry!" Fana cried, tears streaming down her face, the same with Tettia as they watched the poor boy being tormented by the Devil and his own thoughts. Licht held the whimpering boy, rocking him back and forwards as he sobbed and shook, "shhh, it's okay, everything will be okay" he soothed. Even Raya was horrified by everything the young Elf was going through, "man, that Devil really lives up to his name!" he exclaimed. Bethany herself shivered, this scene was always one of the hardest to watch.

_All of a sudden it was like a miasma of dark thoughts and hatred had over taken everything, forcing themselves onto the young Elf, who's face showed utter despair and a broken will, _**_"We can't have understanding! Humans did this! That's why I hate them! We won't forgive them! All humans are monsters!" _**_they said, in Patry's voice. The poor boy's eyes showed the pressure the hatred put on him, how broken he was that he didn't even try to fight back: 'that's right. Everything, is their fault!' he thought in fury and hate. Just then the screen panned up, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. "I knew I'd find you eventually." Asta began, the screen showing him with a forced grin on his face and veins popping out on his face as he fought his way through the veil of hatred in the boy's Soul, "you and I need to talk, okay pal? Name's Asta. I'm surprised. On the inside, you're just a kid who's about my age. I never woulda guessed it." He said._

"Thank god, please Asta, save him!" Licht begged, tears in his eyes, "I can't, watch this anymore!" he sobbed, surprising most of them, except for Bethany and Lemiel, who knew his friend's kind heart and knew how much this was hurting him too.

_"Stay back, you human!" Patry growled furiously, "what do you want!?" he demanded to know. "I get it! You were tricked. You couldn't protect the ones you loved, and everything you once believed it was lost. You're dealing with so many crazy feelings, you can't stand it anymore! But that's why, I have to tell you this!" the screen panned up to show the boys glaring eyes, "don't you dare give up again!" he exclaimed, causing Patry to gasp in shock and fear. "All you've ever done is give up! Instead of facin' your problems, you locked yourself away and hid in the darkness, because you thought it was the easiest thing to do!" Asta exclaimed. Patry whimpered, "no, stop! Don't talk to me!" he demanded, "shut up! I don't have to listen to a thing you say! You could never understand! stupid human!" Patry screamed, his hatred enshrouding him like an aura. But Asta simply snarled and continued to force himself forward, even more veins popping as the fought against the Elf's hate._

_"Enough with this 'human' crap! I told you, my name's Asta!" he yelled, reaching out and grabbing the boy's shirt, forcibly lifting him up so they were eye-to-eye as Patry gasped in shock, "answer me! How **dare **you kill the Wizard King?!" Asta yelled, furious. An image of the man smiling was shown, "he was a great man and everyone respected him! I wanted to be like him one day. We **all did**!" he exclaimed, before knocking the young Elf to the ground, causing him to groan in pain, before staring in fear at the human on top of him, "and you took control of all those Magic Knights! When you brought back the Elves, you hurt tons of innocent people!" Asta yelled as Patry stared in shock and fear, "you say you can't forgive humans? Well, I can **never forgive you!**" he exclaimed. "But that's why… we…" the teenage Elf began. "And now, after all you did, you're actin' like this!?" the human asked, causing the boy under him to gasp in confusion._

_The scene showed when Patry turned into a Dark Elf, "just because you made a mistake that you can't fix, that doesn't mean you're allowed to run away and cry! Think about it! Shouldn't you be tryin' to defeat that creepy Devil guy too?!" Asta yelled, "you had the guts to make everything else happen, right?! You did that!" Patry narrowed his eyes in pain. "Maybe you weren't chosen, maybe no-one wanted you and maybe you can't be forgiven, but you still have to stand your ground without making excuses for yourself!" the human exclaimed in anger. "What? I don't understand you at all." Patry replied as he clenched his fist, "why are you trying so hard to change my mind? I know you're wrong! Leave me alone!" he screamed as he tried to punch the human, but unfortunately for him, Asta was used to getting hit, so the punch did nothing. The young Elf whimpered as he stared at the human boy pinning him to the floor._

_"I wasn't chosen. No one wanted me. I've screwed some stuff up! But I've made up my mind!" he yelled, causing Patry to gasp, "I'm gonna be the Wizard King! That's why…" he began, as he grabbed the boy's wrist, "…as long as you're alive, I won't give up on you!" Asta yelled with conviction. The young Elf stared up at the ash-blond haired human with wide eyes, "you sound like… him" he said softly, before once again remembering Lemiel's words to them: "let's foster understanding". The 15-year-old began sobbing uncontrollably as light flooded his mind._

"Awe, you thought of me? I'm touched Patry" the blond Prince replied sincerely. Patry flushed bright red and turned away from him, causing both Lemiel and Licht to chuckle.

**_Black Clover_**

_In the real world all the darkness began dissipating from the air and both Asta and Patry were shown standing there._

"Phew, he did it. Well, if that wasn't nerve-wracking, I don't know what was!" Raya said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked, because a few people chuckled slightly.

_"Asta!" Yuno exclaimed in relief as the half-Elf was shown standing there with the Wind Spirit Sylf, or 'Bell' as he'd named her floating above his shoulder. _

"So that's the Wind Spirit, I'm still so proud of my baby boy!" Tettia exclaimed. Vetto looked confused, "I thought you said you'd met the Wind Spirit before?" he asked. The human Princess flushed slightly, "well, it was a while ago now, I'd almost forgotten what she'd looked like" she replied sheepishly.

_Raya gasped as he lifted his head, now much stronger than he'd been earlier, as Mimosa continued to heal his wound, "you're okay!" the Vermillion exclaimed happily. But Asta looked very much shaken, "barely! That was so close!" he exclaimed in shock at the close call. Raya stared in complete amazement, 'I don't believe it! That runt brought Patry back!' he thought in relief. Said Elf smiled with his eyes closed, but it was a true and sincere smile of gratitude, "honestly. You must be the most foolish human I've ever met." He said, with a slight laugh in his voice._

The current Patry pouted, "yeah, I mean, he risked his own life for a practical stranger and one who'd tried to kill him multiple times." He looked away, so no one could see the slight blush and smile on his face, "stupid human" he muttered. But Licht noticed since he still held the boy in his arms and smiled.

_"Say that again, I dare 'ya!" Asta exclaimed. Nozel hmphed at the scene. 'Okay. Looks like we'll have to wait to bring captain Vangeance out' Yuno thought. The Elf placed his hand on his chest, 'right now, there's one thing I can do.' He thought. Then he opened his eyes, showing that one sclera was still black, while the other one had turned white, "if you help me, we can end this once and for all." He said determinedly. "I'm in," Asta said immediately, as an image of the Devil was shown, "no way am I lettin' that evil lunatic get what he wants!"_

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, said evil lunatic had just made it to the top floor. He chuckled, "I guess this is it. The door to the outside" he said to himself as he looked at it. "Now then, heh, heh" he continued, as he looked at his opposition: one lone Elf who stood before him bearing a single sword in hand._

"Yay! Licht is finally here! He'll stop that bastard!" Fana cheered, making everyone turn to look at her, "what?" she asked, "it's true, he is!?" the pink-haired Elf defended herself. Licht smiled humbly, "thank you for the vote of confidence Fana, but as strong as I am, I don't think I can defeat the Devil all by myself" he replied.

_"Not yet, face me, Devil" he said, eyes still blank. "Look at you, lobbing threats at me when you're not even fully awakened! It seems someone's holding grudge!" Zagred replied, before laughing, "I suppose I can't blame you. We have quite a tumultuous history, and now I've taken the Grimoire of someone very dear to you and made it my own." He replied, holding it up._

Patry deflated again, "look at it, my beautiful golden Grimoire was turned into a weapon for that sick, twisted bastard to hurt even more innocent people with!" he mourned. "Don't worry, that won't happen this time, and if you do get the same Grimoire, I'll be happy to teach you" Lemiel replied reassuringly. That cheered the boy up a bit, and he smiled at the blond young man, "I think I'd like that" he replied softly, before they all turned their attention back to the screen.

_Licht adjusted his grip on his sword slightly and narrowed his eyes the tiniest bit. "Oooh! I didn't expect you to have so much fight left in you, since your soul's still unstable after spawning that demon." The Devil laughed. "I'm impressed! As a reward for your hard work… I'm going to give you a proper death!" he growled. Electricity sparked behind him as he gathered Magic, "Lightning Lance!" Zagred cried, forming it into a bolt of lightning that shot towards Licht. Despite not being at full power, the Elf Leader blocked the attack with his sword and sent it back. "And Earth Shield, hah!" the evil creature called, a huge slab or rock rising from the ground to block the attack. It shattered the wall, but still kept the lightning from reaching him. "Now Tempest of Blades!" he said, the swords and other things shooting out of the portal. _

_Licht blocked each one with the Demon-Dweller Sword.._

"Go Licht! Get him! Get him!" Patry cheered, along with pretty much everyone else. Said Elf blushed slightly at the cheers.

_"Split him open" Zagred said as the ground crumbled and broke apart, forcing the Elf Leader to jump around the shifting battlefield as he kept deflecting the blades thrown at him. "Next up, a-here's Bind!" the creature of darkness said, black tendrils wrapping around Licht and restricting his movements and sword. "That sword can absorb magic, but sadly, I imagine it doesn't offer much protection against more concreate attacks! Like this 'Iron Lance!'" the Devil called, one being formed out of the same black substance that held the Elf in place. "With the use of Word SOUL Magic, I can make anything happen by speaking it into existence, and I can summon physical matter!" he explained._

"Boo! You suck! Go back to Hell already!" Bethany booed, everyone else agreeing. Lemiel frowned, "please be careful Licht" he muttered, glancing at his friend worriedly, who smiled, "don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay" the blond Elf replied.

_Licht strained against his bonds, the black substance not breaking at all, "goodbye, Leader of the Elves!" the monster growled, shooting the attack off. Licht, still unable to move, could only watch as his second death loomed closer._

Tettia whimpered slightly and clutched her future husbands arms tightly. Licht smiled and placed his hand comfortingly over the human woman's, causing her to look over at him, "I'll be okay, I promise" he whispered, smiling gently and warmly, causing Tettia to relax slightly.

_As the Iron Lance got closer, it was suddenly wrapped tightly in vines, another Elf shown to have stopped it, before lifting it up a bit then releasing it._

Everyone sighed in relief. "That was too close" Lemiel commented. "Yeah, but who saved him?" Fana asked.

_The Lance slammed into the wall behind him with a *boom*. "Oh my. Seems we have an Elf who wasn't an Apostle of Sepherah." Charla moved her Briar Sword out of the way, 'I noticed Baval heading into the Shadow Palace, so I decided to follow him. When I got inside and found him unconscious, I knew that something must have gone wrong' she thought. "Devil! I'll stop you!" she called._

"Thank goodness for that" Raya sighed. Everyone else agreed with him.

_"Did you say Devil?" Yami asked as he walked up, "I'm not so sure. I mean, if Devil's are even a real thing, he's not one. He's way too wimpy" he said as the Devil chuckled. 'Looks like Nozel went toward that other strong Magic I sensed, so I'm glad I came this way. Something crazy's goin' on with his Ki' the human thought. Zagred chuckled again, "so many of you. We've got ourselves a party!" he said, grinning maliciously. 'Man, this guy reeks of malice!' Yami thought. "Human. You came this far just to get in my way?' Charla asked in annoyance. "Can we skip the playful banter and get this done?" Yami asked as he sent a slash of Dark Magic from his sword at the Devil's bindings holding Licht, freeing him, "I don't have time to listen to you flatter yourself, you're obviously not the biggest baddie in the room." The man said. Charla 'humphed' and ran forwards to attack, Yami following, "if you can't keep up with me, I'm letting you die" the Elf said._

_"Hey, now you're starting to sound like the prickly Princess I remember" The Dark Magic user replied. "Try to keep her body in one piece till she get's back" he added. "Now, Wave of flame!" The Devil called, causing, well, a huge wave of flames to appear. Charla used her Briar Magic to push through, while Yami used a Dark Magic Spell: 'Dark Magic: Black Hole,' he thought, forming a hole in the fire, before shooting off another attack with his sword, 'Dark Cloaked Lightless Slash!' Zagred dodged it by flying upwards. "Tempest of Blades!" he called, shooting out countless blades once again. Charla growled and used her Briars to wrap around each of the swords, before they all got stuck in the huge plant wall to formed. "Wither, vines!" the Word Devil cried, causing them to turn black and crumble away. Yami cut through them, 'Dark Cloaked, Dimension Slash!' he thought, aiming his most powerful attack at their enemy. "My!" he exclaimed, before laughing, "what masterful teamwork!" The creature of darkness exclaimed._

_"And here I thought you two wouldn't be on the best of terms right now." The Devil added. "I'm as shocked as you are" the Black Bulls Captain replied. The viewing then ended._

Everyone sagged in relief, "well, at least you're not a Dark Elf anymore" Tettia said kindly to Patry. "Yeah, I'm glad about that, but that bastard still has my Grimoire!" the boy cried, upset as he clenched his fists. "Don't worry, we'll all make this right" Lemiel assured. Raya yawned, "hey, how long have we been here for anyway? I'm starting to get pretty tired" he asked. "I have bedrooms set up for each of you, but just before I let you go, we have one last short clip to watch for the day" Bethany said.

_A young man was being healed, while another young man, soon seen to be an Elf was enshrouded in darkness._

"Hey wait, isn't that-" Patry began before his eyes widened, "it is! It's my cousin, Ratry!" he exclaimed in shock. "That's right, he's currently inhabiting the body of that young man's younger half-brother. The older one is Finral Roulcase, and his little brother is Langress Vaude" Bethany explained. Everyone nodded in understanding and turned back to watch the screen.

_"Here we go, Clover Cli- no, no, I keep telling you ladies, we're supposed to do it in unison! Here goes!" the boy muttered, "Yeah, I think he's fine." one of them said as he stopped healing Finral. "He's our savior- we need to be careful with him" another of them replied. Suddenly an Anti-Bird flew in , "hmm? What's with that bird?" the man asked as the boy continued to ramble. Suddenly the bird began pecking Finral's head aggressively, making him scream as he woke up. _

Everyone sweat-dropped, "um, why is that bird trying to attack the boy, Finral, was it?" Lemiel asked in confusion. Bethany smiled, "you'll see tomorrow" she replied secretively.

_"Okay! Okay! We can take a quick break!" the young man exclaimed, sitting up, as the bird landed on his chest. "Huh? Nero?" Finral asked. "The old Demon's bones. Take me there" the bird, Nero ordered. _

To Be Continued


	7. Breaking the Seal

Vetto tilted his head in confusion, "um, I've spent a lot of time around animals, but I've never heard of a type of bird that can talk before" he said. "Like I said, you'll see tomorrow. For now, go have some dinner, and then choose your bedrooms. Tettia and Fana can sleep together if they want, being the only girls, you can sleep in the same room as your brother, or you could choose to stay in the same room as your future husband. Aside from that, everyone else can choose whatever bedrooms they'd like" Bethany said, standing and stretching. "Goodnight everyone. I hope you're able to have good dreams tonight" the Card Mage said, before yawning and leaving for her room, "hopefully my Magic will be fully restored by tomorrow, we still have quite a bit to get through" she muttered to herself.

Everyone looked at each other, "well, I'd say this whole day has been- _enlightening_, despite the pain it has brought as well" Vetto said, yawning. "Yeah, I can't even believe this day actually happened. We've already seen so much here. Bethany said that tomorrow's viewing will reveal the truth. We need to pay strict attention, so the more sleep we get today, the better" Lemiel replied. Everyone agreed, before beginning to depart to there rooms, but Patry didn't move. Licht turned to see the boy clenching his pants in his fists, "Patry?" he called, making the boy turn to look up at him, "yeah Licht?" he asked. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked. Patry nodded, "but not right now. I have a lot on my mind. I think I'm going to stay out here for a while and think on it all for a bit" he replied. Licht frowned, "do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. The young Elf shook his head, "mhm, you go and get some sleep, I'll go to bed in a bit" he replied. "Okay, if you're sure" his Leader replied. After that, everyone had left the room, and Patry was the only one left.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "We _will _stop it, and save our future" Patry opened his eyes again and looked up, "I swear- I'll make sure our future is bright" he said, clenching his fists in determination.

**_Black Clover_**

Eventually, Patry climbed into his bed, still wide awake. He'd tried, desperately to fall asleep, but his head was still too crammed full. Suddenly the door opened, causing him to shut his eyes. Patry's sharp ears picked up the sound of the door closing and light footsteps moving closer to his bed. "Patry, are you still awake?" came the soft voice of his leader. Opening his eyes, the boy found Licht standing in front of him. The adult Elf knelt down in front of him, "hey there, can't sleep?" he asked. "How did you know?" Patry asked softly, so as not to wake anyone else. "I couldn't sleep either, do you want to come and sit with me for a while?" he asked, just as soft. The boy stood up, "yes please" he replied. The two went out and sat in the Veiwing room in silence, "my head is just so full of thoughts, I can't fall asleep" Patry said eventually. "Mine too. but I know we'll all do everything we can to stop this future, and make a better one" Licht replied.

"Do you really think we can? I mean, without Asta and his Anti-Magic- what if we, we can't stop him? I- I, can't-" the boy began to shake, causing Licht to look over at him, "Patry" he said softly. "We have to believe in our own strength. We have to have _hope_. If we don't believe in ourselves, we've already lost the battle, understand?" the man asked. Patry nodded, "yes, I understand" he replied. "You know, I've always kind of seen you like a son to me" Licht said, causing the younger Elf to blush, "r-really?" he asked. His Leader nodded, "yes. Will you promise me something Patry? When Yuno is born into this new world that we're going to create, will you be his older brother?" Licht asked. Patry's eyes widened, before he closed them and gripped his shirt over his chest, "yes, I'd be happy to Licht" he replied. The man smiled at him, "thank you" he said gratefully.

**_Black Clover_**

The next morning everyone sat together eating breakfast. "So, is everyone ready to watch the next clips? It's the ones we've all been waiting for" Bethany said as she ate some hash browns that she'd cooked for herself. "Yes, I think we're ready now" Licht replied. "So, this will show us what we need to know about that day? What really happened?" Lemiel asked nervously. Bethany nodded, "yes, it will, I promise you that your Highness" she said seriously. "This viewing will show us what we need to know to stop it!" Tettia said in determination. "Right!" Licht nodded, taking his future wife's hand. Everyone nodded at each other, "well then, let's hurry and get to the Veiwing!" Raya exclaimed. Soon they had finished breakfast and gotten comfortable in the Veiwing room. The human Card Mage looked over everyone, "right, let's go!" she said, starting the clips.

_"What? but you- I mean- you're a- how? Why? What? I'm so confused!" Finral stammered in a panic, "did you not hear me?" Nero asked, "what's happening?! Nero's a bird, and birds don't talk, so how in the heck are you talking to me right now?" he demanded to know. The Mages around them were kneeling in reverence, "the bird just spoke!" one of them said, "it must be a Spirit! A noble spirit!" another exclaimed. "Nero! What's going on here? Since when have you been a talker? Wait I know, I'm still asleep aren't I?" Finral asked. "Kindly pick your jaw up off the ground. I need a portal at once!" Nero said. "What?! now that I'm past the initial shock, maybe go back to not talking!" the young man said. Latry was shown again, "as it stands, the humans ho are still possessed by Elves may not be able to change back." Nero explained, looking over at Latry/Langress. "Huh?" the young man asked in confusion, "that's not the worst part" Nero said, before turning back to the Spatial Magic User, "anyway, I need you escort me to the demon's bones immediately!" she ordered once again._

_"Wow. Weird day" Finral said._

**_Black Clover_**

_Yami cut the arm and wing off of the Devil and landed on the ground. "Now Heal" the Word Devil said, his arm and wing forming back together. He laughed, "one good cut deserves another. Tempest of Blades!" he called, the weapons shooting out at the human, who blocked with his own sword, "haven't you ever heard of a fair fight pal?" Yami demanded. 'This Devil's got some dirty tricks' he thought as he jumped out of the way of a hail of deadly steel. 'Not only can he make anything he says manifest as magic, he can summon objects, move 'em, and manipulate 'em however he sees fit. That 'Tempest of Bades technique is pretty much all those things at once. This is ridiculous!' he thought as he continued to block the attacks, 'he withered Charlette briars, healed himself, and messes with us in every other way he can think of. But since he hasn't straight up ordered us to die, that must mean he has some limitations. Damn it, this is such a pain in the ass!" Yami thought to himself._

"I must agree with him on that, that whole situation would definitely annoy me" Raya nodded. Bethany agreed as she continued to eat.

_"Charlette!" he called down to the Elf, "it's Charla!" she replied in annoyance, before using her Briar Magic to ensnare the weapons. 'Earlier-' she thought, remembering to when he withered her briars, 'not all of my briars were affected by his attack, perhaps they were out of range?' she pondered as she blocked the hail of steel trying to turn them into pincushions. 'His Magic capacity might have been a factor as well. Could it be that he's putting such a massive amount of magic power in his words that our own spells are being overwhelmed?' she thought. Then the Elf turned her sword into a ramp for Yami to run on, as he managed to dodge another hail of swords that tried to pierce him. 'All we can do is weather his attacks while we try to figure out what his weakness is!' He then jumped off the top, 'I did notice one thing though. No matter what he says, his words can't block my Dark Magic' he man thought, sending a slash at the Devil, who jumped into the air to avoid it. 'Yep, he jumped outta the way. Now I just gotta land a good hit on him'. Yami landed, before noticing Licht intercept his attack with his own sword and knock it back at the Devil. "Not too bad!" the human complimented._

"That was so cool" Patry gushed, beaming. "And that's _without _you being fully awake yet" Raya chuckled.

_The Devil cackled, "for someone who's essentially still asleep, you seem to be moving around quite a bit!" he exclaimed._

Raya paled, "oh my god, tell me I did **not** just agree with the Devil?" he begged, before gagging dramatically, "uughah! I can't believe we said the same thing!" he groaned. Licht smiled, "I appreciate your compliment much more Raya" he said.

_'He's right, Licht can't use his full power yet. For now, the fight appears balanced, but soon…' Charla thought. "Tempest of blades!" the Devil cried again. Charla blocked with her briars, while Yami used his sword coated in Dark Magic, "there's no end to these damn things!" he grunted as he deflected each sword, "man, this freak is even stronger than I thought." 'In terms of raw power he's got us all beat. I can't keep my magic goin' forever. And he looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat.' The Devil cackled again as Yami landed, "I'm enjoying your company, it's good to have __**something**__ to keep me busy. Inhabiting my own body and playing freely with my Magic Spells is enough to make my heart dance with happiness!"_

"Is it weird that I can actually imagine his heart really dancing?" Patry asked with a look of disgust. "Nope" Bethany replied.

_"And of course, you helped me obtain the Five-Leaf Grimoire. Let's try it!" the Devil said excitedly as the book opened._

"Oh no, please, don't let anyone else die!" Patry whimpered, shrinking in on himself.

_"I'll show you what Devil's are truly capable of!" he exclaimed, as the text inside rewrote itself to be a demonic language. Both Yami and Charla tensed, "Word Soul Magic: _**_Sethnithandial sedimu nithgimu ore"_****.**

"What the hell!?" Vetto demanded, as everyone was shocked speechless in horror. "That Spell- it wasn't Magic from this world" Lemiel uttered shakily, eyes wide.

_"Just when I think I've seen his worst move, he's got more!" Yami exclaimed in horror. The Devil cackled as a purple writhing mass began to emerge from the portal, "I am a being from another dimension, the likes of which you cannot begin to fathom!" he said as the Mass began to fill the whole room, "you're doomed!" he cried. 'What the hell is happening?!' Yami thought. "That magic. Is it from the world of the dead?" Charla asked. The Devil cackled as the mass spread quickly. Yami tried to use his Dark Magic to destroy it, but it just increased the amount of it. 'Cut 'em off and they grow right back!' he thought, before being forced to jump back to dodge it. He looked up as the mass loomed over him, 'yep, we're screwed' he thought as it slammed down on top of him._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, Asta and his group were still down below, but they could hear the explosions ringing out above them. "What is, that?" Patry asked. "No idea" Yuno replied quietly._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, Finral and Nero had just reached the Demon skull in Hage Village. _

"What is that?" Lemiel asked in confusion. "The skeleton of a Demon that once rampaged in that area 500 years previously. These two viewings will explain about it" Bethany replied, looking sadly over at everyone present, before quickly averting her eyes again.

_Finral sighed, sagging, "even with Spatial Magic, that was a long trip" he muttered. "Don't waste time" Nero said. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid bird" the boy muttered, following after her as she flew deeper into the remains. A Sepherot was shown with-_

"Hey! Those are all the Magic Stones we have in our Village" Vetto remarked, "but what are they doing there?" he asked.

_"Take out the Magic Stones embedded within this monument" Nero ordered. 'Hey, all the Magic Stones that were stolen by the Eye of the Midnight Sun are inside this thing' Finral thought. "Are you sure I can do that?" the boy asked nervously, "make it quick!" the bird demanded. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Next the two were shown to be in front of a stature of Lemiel. _

"Um, brother, why is there a statue of you on top of a giant demon carcass?" Tettia asked. "Don't ask me, but I assume we'll find out soon, am I right Miss Yuki?" the young man asked. Bethany nodded, "very soon" she replied gravely, "along with the truth about the Massacre of the Elves". Everyone became determined and turned back to the screen.

_"Now. Place the stones into the statue" Nero ordered. Finral looked the statue over, "it's the First Wizard King." He said, stepping forwards and beginning to do as he was told. "Here goes" he muttered, as he placed the stones into the slots on it's belt. After he'd finished the ones on the belt, he stood up straight, "and now the eyes" he said, "almost done". After the last Magic Stone was in place, the statue began to glow._

I am so confused" Fana whined.

_ Finral gasped, "no way! What's happening?!" the young man demanded, as the stone began to crack._

"Wait, what? is that, Unsealing Magic?" Lemiel asked, having a feeling where this was going.

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, Yami, Charla and Licht were still fighting the Devil and the otherworldly mass he'd summoned. The human jumped back, "watch out!" he called. Charla tried to hold the stuff back with her Briar Sword, but they were instead sucked into the mass. "Oh no. What's wrong with our spells?!" She gasped, "they're melting!" the Elf cried. 'Dark Cloaked: Black Blade Blunt Slash!' Yami thought, as he used a blunt strike of Dark Magic to knock Charla out of the way of the Mass. "That monster!" she growled at the Devil. However, because he was protecting his temporary teammate, the human couldn't dodge out of the way himself, and some of the stuff got on his arm. Looking down at it, the arm seemed burned._

"Oh God, that does _not_ look good!" Fana winced.

_'It's drainin' my magic and my physical strength!' Yami thought in shock. The Devil laughed at him, "soon you'll be too weak to carry your sword!" he mocked. "I've just initiated a devastating Spell that depletes the lifeforce from all it touches! And once it starts, there's no way to stop it! Eventually, it'll devour all of existence!" the Devil exclaimed excitedly._

Everyone in the Veiwing Room was utterly horrified. To horrified to panic, or even speak.

_The mass began to travel down the hole that the Devil flew up._

Tettia gasped in horror, "Yuno, Asta, Raya, Patry, Minosa and your other descendant are still down there!" she cried, turning from Licht to Lemiel. This time everyone did panic, before Bethany once again intervened, "everyone, please, I promise that everything will turn out okay" she said, hoping to calm the Elves and human's down. Tettia was on the verge of crying, "but, but-" she whimpered as both her Brother and future husband tried to soothe her. The Card Mage knelt down in front of the woman, a gentle smile on her face, "I understand your terror, I'm a mother too, and if anything happened to any of my children, I'd be devastated. But Asta did manage to save Patry from being a Dark Elf, right?" Bethany asked. The Human Princess nodded, drying her eyes. "Well then, we have to believe that together, everyone can save each other and the world, okay?" Tettia smiled, but it was Raya who spoke up, "you have a way with words, you know that, right?" he asked with a smile.

Bethany smiled back, "well, I did talk most of my children down, or at least a lot of them. But I'm actually not so good at public speaking. I always even up talking too fast" she replied sheepishly. Everyone smiled a bit, before relaxing. "I don't think everyone would die so easily. We just have to believe in the future Mages, isn't that right Mrs Yuki?" Licht asked. Bethany nodded, "belief is a powerful thing. As long as we hold tight to it, our own spirits will be lifted as well" she replied seriously, thinking of the Guardians of Childhood. During her forays into different worlds, she met them as well as many other people and creatures. "And it's not just the future Mages we should believe in. We should work hard to believe in ourselves and each other too, especially all of you. You have a dangerous and deadly trial to overcome, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Work together. Believe in yourselves and each other, and you can save the future" Bethany explained with a smile. "Right!" Lemiel exclaimed cheerfully. Everyone nodded and cheered. Then the Card Mage continued the recording.

_Yami narrowed his eyes, 'damn. This keeps getting more hopeless' he thought as Licht was shown._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, the mass had reached Asta's group down below. "There's something coming toward us!" Patry exclaimed in worry. The mass flowed down the hole, "what is that stuff!?" Yuno demanded in shock. "The Devil's power!" Patry replied in fear upon seeing it and feeling the evil Mana it exuded. All three of the other Mages leapt into the air. Patry shot Light Swords of Conviction at it and Yuno sent a Tornado Fang spell. Both spells got sucked into the mass and disappeared. "It's absorbing all of our spells" Yuno muttered in shock. Suddenly a bit fell onto Patry's arm, burning it, "It's not stopping! Stay back!" ha called. Mimosa screamed as the mass sped towards her and the prone Raya. Yuno and Patry sent spells to intercept the thing, but they were just absorbed and it continued forwards. Asta ran in, picked up both Minosa and the Elf and threw them out of the way, "gotcha!" he called. "Asta!" the girl screamed as the grey-haired boy became engulfed in the writhing mass. _

**"Oh no!" **both Tettia and Fana cried at the same time.

_"ASTA!" Yuno cried, horrified at the thought of losing his rival (and possible, probable friend). Suddenly the mass was cut away to reveal the Anti-magic user, yelping in relieved terror, "thought that woulda killed me for sure!" the boy cried. "Oh thank goodness!" Mimosa exclaimed in relief. 'Anti-magic works against that, too?' Patry thought in shock as he held his injured arm. 'And he isn't even injured'. "Guess it didn't feel like swallowing a loser with no magic" Yuno deadpanned. "This is so bizarre" Patry muttered in confusion. "Well I'm fine by the way, thanks a lot!" Asta replied, incensed. With the small breather they'd gotten, Mimosa was able to use Magic Flower Guidepost again, "oh no! I knew it. There's even more of that eerie magic power hovering above us right now!" Mimosa exclaimed in worry. "which means the people in the other rooms are in danger too. Asta and Yuno turned to look at each other. 'If anyone has the swiftness to get the possessed Magic Knights out…' Nozelle thought, as the image of a younger girl, also with long silver hair down up in two ponytails and pink eyes was shown._

"That's his youngest sibling, and also a member of the black Bulls alongside Asta. Her name is Noelle Silva," Bethany explained, "she's a water Magic user".

_"We have to protect the Clover Kingdom from this threat without abandoning any of our own. "I'll go an assist everyone in the lower rooms. You'd better come with me Vermillion" the silver-haired man ordered. Mimosa nodded, "yes sir" she replied. Nozelle then turned to the Asta, Yuno and Patry, "you three seem to understand the enemy and what's going on above more than I do. If you can find a way to use Asta's anti-magic, Yuno Spirit magic and the Elf's Light magic in tandem with one another, you should make it to the main chamber. Get moving" the man ordered. "Right!" Asta replied, determined._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, the statue of the First Wizard King was still glowing._

Everyone was on the edge of there seats, wanting to know what this whole thing was all about.

_"Now that your seal has finally been broken, I'm assuming my own seal will be released as well" Nero said, becoming engulfed in light. Finral turned to look at her in confusion, "huh? Nero?" he asked. "What a pathetic state you're in. if only my spell had worked more completely" the bird said regretfully. "No, without your help I couldn't return at all" the former stature said, as Nero began to change shape._

"No way" Raya said, eyes wide as he turned to the human Prince, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

_"Huh?" Finral asked in confusion again, turning bac to the 'statue' again. 'Nero' finally finished transforming, "It's good to see you again, my Prince" she said._

"Wait, that voice! Secre!" Lemiel exclaimed in shock.

_When the light cleared, Lemiel was shown the be standing there, smiling. However, parts of his body still seemed to be made of stone, and his eyes, while blue, were clearly the Magic Stones. "At long last" the young man said. Finral stepped back in shock, "you're the first Wizard King." He breathed. "that statue- it was you the whole time?" he asked, "and how did Nero-" he began before yelping. The being standing there, definitely wasn't a bird. Nero had been replaced by a young girl with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wore a black dress, the bottom of which looked like feathers and she had two black horn on her head. _

"It is Secre! But why does she have horns on her head?" the Human Prince asked. "You'll have to watch to find out" Bethany replied. The group of humans and Elves sighed, "is that going to be your response to everything?" Vetto asked. "No, only the things which will be shown, and the things which will be shown soon. For other things, I'm happy to explain, as I have done already" Bethany replied. _'It's true, she has given us a lot of necessary exposition over the course of the Viewings. I suppose we can stand to wait a little longer for answers' _Licht thought.

_"Hello! If I had known you were secretly a gorgeous young lady, I would have asked you on a date forever ago! But hey, there's no time like the present right!?" Finral asked, before deflating as the young woman just stared at him, "yup. Cool. Got it" he replied with a sweat-drop. "I sense an otherworldly Magic, emanating from the Shadow Palace. I see. He must have obtained a new body then" Lemiel thought out-loud as they looked out over the horizon. "Back to you guys. How'd you get here?" Finral asked, confused. The Prince turned to look at the young man behind him, "long agon she used her Sealing Magic to confine me within the statue when I was close to death, so I've been sleeping" Lemiel explained. The Magic Stone in his right eye glowed, and his Grimiore opened and began flipping through pages, before reaching one with a huge light arrow depicted in the picture. _

"Oh! That's my Light Arrow of Swift Motion. It allows me to move quickly from one place to another" the current Lemiel explained.

_The Arrow appeared in the sky above them, huge and bright, "then tonight, with a help of the Magic Stones, I was able to return, at least partially". 'His Mana's so calm, yet so powerful. It's even stronger than Elf Magic!' Finral thought with his mouth hanging open in shock. "As for her-" the former Prince explained as Secre took his hand, "the truth is, I spent five Centuries living as a bird." She replied. Finral blushed slightly and smiled, "uh, why are you holding my ha-" was all he got to say before all three shot off towards the Shadow Palace. As they flew, Finral could be heard shrieking the whole way. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-hhhhhhhh!"_

Patry couldn't help it and had to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't manage to smother his smile. Lemiel also smiled slightly, "I don't blame him, when I first tried that spell, not only was I screaming the whole time, I couldn't control the direction, the distance or even stop in time. I ended up smashing through a lot of things in our Kingdom as well as a bunch of trees when I tried to practice in the forest and blew a 20-meter furrow into the ground when I tried to slow myself down" he explained. Everyone laughed at the imagery. "Oh my god, remember that time when you were too close to the lake?" Tettia asked, still laughing. "I ended up slamming into the lake, zooming through it, then ploughing through the dirt and grass on the other side. The mud and grass stains were so caked on by the time I managed to stop myself that my shirt had to be thrown away!" Everyone laughed more, "well, _*chuckle* _at least you weren't hurt" Licht replied, also chuckling despite himself. "No, I just had to have 20 baths to get all the mud off" the young man replied with a shudder, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

_As they approached the Shadow Palace Secre held out her hand, "Sealing Magic: Inverse Release!" she called as the gate to the structure opened. As she and Lemiel sped through, she let go of the Roulcase' hand. "Huh?" Finral asked. "Now then, wait for your friends! And thank you for setting me free!" Lemiel called, as the young man began falling to the ruins of the building below._

"Brother! What is wrong with you! Why did you drop him from that height? Don't you know that could have killed him!?" Tettia demanded angrily. The blond young man held up his hands in surrender, "hey, it's not like I've actually done that yet, and besides, the Devil is trying to destroy the world! I think I'm entitled to be a little scatterbrained after having just woken up from 500 years of suspended animation and then having to immediately deal with the Devil Tettia" he replied, hoping his sister would accept the explanation. She narrowed her eyes at her twin, before sighing, "fine I forgive you- this time. But if this **does **end up happening again, I expect you to at least put him down in a way that's safer, alright?" she asked. Lemiel placed one hand on his heart and held the other up in the air, "I swear on my honour as Prince, that I will be sure to be more careful next time if this happens" he promised. Tettia sighed again, "let's just get on with this" she replied, turning back to the viewing. Lemiel sighed in relief. But then he caught Licht staring at him_ 'you dodged a hit there. Make sure you are more careful in the future, even in our new timeline. I'd rather prefer to have a living brother than have my wife murder you' _is what his gaze seemed to say.

_Lemiel and Secre then entered the Shadow Palace. "You've been waiting for 500 years, I'm so sorry" the Light Mage apologised._

"Yeah, there is no way that she did not go insane after being trapped as a bird who couldn't speak to anyone for _five hundred freaking years!_" Raya said, "I know I would" he replied. "I'd probably be okay, what-with all the other animals around, but yes, not being able to speak to another Elf or human for that long would probably make me go mad after a while" Vetto added. "Loneliness and isolation can be as much a form of torture as stabbing someone with Iron Lances. Just ask my daughter here" Bethany agreed wisely as a Tsukuyomi Card floated into the air, which she tapped with her staff. A glowing golden girl, about 12 years old in appearance appeared before them. She had long golden hair, wings sticking up out if the top of her head and a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She held a red winged-heart in her arms. The girl bowed, "_**it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am The HOPE Card. Before I became one of Bethany's children, I was very different, in both appearance and temperament." **_HOPE explained.

"What do you mean? Different in what way?" Patry asked. The HOPE closed her eyes in regret. "**_When I was first created by Clow Reed, he made me a negative force, created to counteract the positive energy of my friends and siblings. But because my Magic was so wild and uncontrollable, not to mention dangerous, my Master was forced to seal me away. When he died and his house was torn down, my seal was released and I was able to manifest myself again. But the years and years of isolation and lonliness had torn me apart inside. I went on a rampage, trying to get my siblings and friends back._**

**_I didn't care what I destroyed, or who I hurt or killed. I just didn't want to be alone again. When Bethany eventually confronted me, she told me that I didn't have to be alone. That she and my siblings were already a family. And she wanted me to be a part of that family. Because she loved all of us and the fact that I had been left to suffer for so long broke her heart. In the end, Mother found a way to save me, and keep from losing her love for her fiancé."_** HOPE explained.

"Wow, I can't believe you went through all of that" Raya asked in shock. "Well I couldn't just leave her to suffer alone for eternity because of the way she was created! EMPTINESS never asked to be created the way she was. All she wanted was to be with her friends again. So she lashed out through her despair at being kept from them. Sound familiar?" Bethany asked, turning to Patry. "That's just how the future version of me acted." He realised. The young woman smiled, "besides, destroying everything or not, she was, is still my daughter. It's my job to keep her from doing the wrong thing and to correct her when she's wrong" she replied. "So yes, I'm very surprised that after 500 years of being alone, not even able to _talk _to others, that Secre didn't go crazy from the intense loneliness and isolation she would have felt" Lemiel frowned deeply, "I see, I never even thought about that. I'm a terrible Master and friend" the blond sulked. "Don't worry, she won't have to go through any of that this time, right?" Tettia asked with a smile. Her brother perked up a bit, "yeah" he replied.

_"No." Secre replied, tightening her grip on her Princes hand. 'The most important thing, is that we make sure history doesn't repeat itself' she thought as a flashback began._

_(500 years ago) Clover castle was shown with a younger Secre walking down the halls. A voice over from her was then heard: "_As a noble, I should have been born a powerful mage, but my magic was only good for opening and closing things, so other s looked on it with contempt. And I was assigned to serve an eccentric Prince, whose magic was amazing, even for royalty." _'He's probably a snob' she thought in annoyance. But when she reached the room where the Prince was supposedly working: "why hello there. You must be Secre, right? I'm sorry. I would have come to you, but I've been so buried in my research lately" he said apologetically. "Tell me, what's your magic like?" Lemiel asked curiously. _"But he wasn't what I imagined at all." _"Sealing Magic? I've never heard of that before! It must be rare. You're so lucky!" the young man exclaimed cheerfully._

"And there you go again, what did Bethany call it? 'geeking-out?' over magic" Tettia said, making Most of the other Elves laugh. Even Licht had to smile. When the human Prince saw this he glared half-heartedly at him. "Heh, no offense Lemiel, but you do tend to do that a lot" the Elf Leader replied with a smile. Eventually Lemiel just pouted, glaring at the screen, as it mocked him with his own grinning face.

_"How can we put it to use? Thinking about it is so exciting!" the Prince exclaimed as Secre just stared at him in slight shock at his excitement over this. "All it does is open and close locks. It's shameful" she replied. "Hey, don't say that! You're __**sealing **__yourself off from the possibilities!" Lemiel replied._

"Oh god, I can _hear _the 'b-dum tsh' of a drum-set right now" Bethany groaned. "Oh come on, you too? it was funny!" Lemiel replied, crossing his arms. Tettia smiled awkwardly, patting his back, "there, there" she said soothingly.

_"I hope you don't think you just said something clever" Secre deadpanned. "Aw" the Prince replied, deflating. "also, you're clothes are strange" she added. "What? but I made them myself!" Lemiel replied, shocked, but not sounding offended, "you don't like them?" he asked. "More importantly…" the young woman said, "don't change the subject!" Lemiel replied, just slightly forcefully, but barely sounding different from his usual tone. "what is it you need? I'm supposed to be your servant after all" Secre asked. The young man then stood up, seeming to drop the subject of his clothes immediately, "good question. Right now, I'm trying to make some magical tools" Lemiel said, turning to look down at them. "Magical tools?" Secre asked in confusion. "That's right. With these, even someone born with any magic can use all kinds of spells" he explained._

"Oh! I understand. So if we can change the future and those tools get mass produced-" Fana began with wide eyes. "Asta may not even need Licht's former Grimoire and Anti-Magic" Vetto finished. Bethany nodded, "that's right. However, sometimes time has a way of correcting itself. I took a big risk in doing all of this in the hope that you could all make a better future. Of course, all of this will still happen, only now it'll be in an alternate timeline. But your specific future can be changed, it'll just be difficult. And the alternate Asta may indeed be able to use Prince Lemiel's tools in the future. But first we must make sure that future can happen" she explained. Everyone agreed, "right, let's get back to watching" Patry said.

_"I think it'll be a good way to make our society more equal in the future" he finished. "Equal? You're dreaming" Secre replied in disbelief. "It can be done, with the help of my "Magic items". I'm sure your ability will be a huge help in making them!" he said, before a thought occurred to him and the young man turned to look over at the girl, "I know. Can you seal magic into objects?" the Prince asked. "U-um, y-es" Secre replied unsurely. "Wow, really? That's perfect!" he exclaimed in excitement. _"And so, I helped the Prince with his magical inventions." _The screen showed various scenes of the two working together._

Everyone laughed of the scene of Lemiel stuck under huge boxes and glass objects. "How did you even manage that?" Vetto asked through his laughter. The blond young man rubbed the back of his head, "um, I was trying out an item I'd made that could pull things towards it's wielder. It, kind of worked a little too well" he replied with a blush. "Do you always test these things on yourself?" Licht asked. Tettia shook her head, "oh, don't get me started. One time, he tried to create a magical tool that would suck up dirt and mess from the floor. It sucked up the mess alright, but it also sucked up the rug and the blankets and the chairs and the table! We had to replace everything ourselves, Father was furious" she replied with a slight glare. "I said I was sorry! I only wanted to make cleaning easier, that's all" her brother replied, looking down guiltily.

"I'd never met anyone else like him in my whole life. There were some members of his family who resented him because of the progressive ideas that he championed." _Secre explained as the screen showed the Prince talking to some commoners on the street, all of them smiling, while nobles, obviously Lemiel's family watched with distaste. The screen changed to show both Lemiel and Secre in the young Princes study, her watching him while he designed a new invention. _"But he didn't let that bother him. He remained strong and honest, never compromising his beliefs."

**_Black Clover_**

_One day, the young woman was walking through the castle, before she noticed both Lemiel and Tettia flying away from it, using the latter's Wind Magic to move silently._

**_Black Clover_**

"I've noticed that he and his sister, Lady Tettia, have been sneaking out of the castle quite a lot recently"

"Oooh, busted!" Raya teased, while the two Royals blushed, "how did we not notice her following us?" Tettia muttered. "I'll have a talk with Secre when this is all over. I don't mind he following us to serve me, since that is her job, but just randomly following us around is a little creepy" Lemiel said.

_The Sealing Mage peeked out from behind a tree, 'what could they be doing here?' she thought in confusion. She watched as the two walked up to Licht, Raya, Vetto, Fana and Patry. Secre gasped, 'they're meeting with a group of Elves?' she thought in shock. _"Phenomenal Magic talent, similar ideals, the same Four-Leaf Grimiores. For the first time, the Prince had found a peer, in Licht, the Leader of the Elves." _The screen showed both young men smiling as they talked, laughing together. Once again, the scene of the young human man talking to the Elves was shown. "Let's foster understanding. Your Elvish Mana really is a remarkable thing! If we combine that with our own Magic item technology, this land will be safer and more prosperous! Let's all work together, hand-in-hand!" he said happily, as Licht and Tettia smiled at each other while holding hands._

**_Black Clover_**

"His items stored and distributed magic," _Secre explained while the item in question was shown, along with the Magic Stones._ "And their Magic Stones amplified spells by linking to another world. By combining his work with the Elves resources, the Prince developed Magic Item technology ever further, and world he'd dreamed of, where both races could live I harmony was becoming a reality" _she said as the Elves, Lemiel and Tettia were shown all taking together happily. _"He and Licht were best friends. And soon, they would become family as well"_ the screen then faded to black._

"This time, we will all be a family, I won't let some bastard Devil get in our way!" Lemiel growled, becoming furious just thinking about that evil, twisted bastard. "Easy now Brother, it's okay. We'll all work together to find a way to stop him" Tettia replied, trying to calm her twin down before he blew up the room accidentally.

_"I'm sorry Tettia, but it looks I might have to arrive late to your wedding. Father has summoned me to the palace that day and I can't refuse" Lemiel explained. The two were shown to be talking in an isolated wing of their castle, "I know you're disappointed that he and the others don't approve of this, but please, don't worry. I'm sure they'll come to understand someday" the young man assured. "Yes, and it's alright, even if you're late to the ceremony, Licht and his family will be so pleased to see you there" Tettia replied. _"But, it's likely that even then, his plot was already in motion" _Secre said ominously. The screen faded to black._

_When it came back, Lemiel was shown to be walking through the throne room, 'why did Father call me here? We didn't mention the wedding to anyone, so it must be coincidence. I should hurry, or I'll miss it.' He thought. The young Prince looked around in confusion, 'where is he?' "I'm here Father, you wanted to speak with me?!" he called. "Now, Bind!" a familiar voice called._

"What!? he was there?!" Raya exclaimed as everyone gasped, and Tettia gripped her brother's arm in worry. Despite remembering what had happened to her and Licht and all the others that day, she couldn't help worrying about her brother as well. Everyone sat tense and focused on the screen.

_Lemiel gasped a split second before he found himself floating in the air and tied in the Devils binding spell. "What's this? I'm trapped!" the young man exclaimed in shock, as he tried to break the bindings with his physical strength to no avail. The Word Soul Devil, possessing the body of a human man cackled as he walked out of the shadows, "good day my Prince" he said mockingly. "Minister?" Lemiel asked in confusion, 'no, that villainous mana doesn't belong to him' he thought. "Who are you?" he asked. The Devil laughed again and the bodiless Devil appeared from the shadows, "who, me? Despair, hatred, disloyalty, death- any number of awful things really. Use whatever name you prefer" he replied. The Prince gasped in horror, 'I've read about this being. A soul from the other world with evil Mana. A Devil!' he thought. "Where's my family?' Lemiel demanded. "Who knows? Perhaps they've gone to confront that other race that's plotting to use your unwitting Princess to topple this entire kingdom, but that's only a guess." The Devil replied._

The current Lemiel clenched his fists around his chairs arms. "So that's what he told them to get them to attack you" he growled. The Elves were frozen to their seats, now they had complete, undeniable proof that the Human Prince hadn't been responsible for their death and hadn't betrayed them at all. Every one of them felt awful, the guilt now crashing into them. Licht meanwhile placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When the young man looked up at him, he saw the Elf's radiant smile, "I knew you weren't responsible for it. You were never that kind of person, always so kind and honest and caring. Even when it looked like you had betrayed us, I never lost faith in you Lemiel, my friend, my brother" Licht said. The young man had tears in his eyes, desperately trying to keep them from falling, _"__Licht__"_ he whimpered, deeply touched by his best friend's belief in him.

_"Imagine how surprised the Elves will be, when a monstrous act of human violence befalls that __**little wedding ceremony **__that only you were supposed to know was happening" the Devil continued. Lemiel glared in horrified fury, thinking of Licht, his sister, unborn nephew and all the other friends he'd made among the Elves. "No, let go! Now!" he demanded, Light magic crackling around him as he struggled harder than ever to free himself. The Devil cackled as his human host toppled to the floor, dead, "what an impressive spell! That's why they call you the best!" he said, as he floated through the air. "Unfortunately, I was prepared for that, so even you won't escape from those bonds so easily. As soon as I obtain my body and Grimoire, I promise I'll come back to play with you again" he said as he floated out through the window. "Wait!" Lemiel called in anger. Gritting his teeth, the young man realised that there were only two things that he could do right now. 1. Call for help, and 2. Pray that someone was still here, could hear him and could release him._

_"Help me! Isn't anyone here? Please!" he begged desperately. "Prince!" Secre replied as she came running in when she heard his voice. "Thank goodness" Lemiel replied, sighing in relief. "oh no! what's that?" she asked in confusion. "I've been trapped by a Devil!" the young Prince replied. "I knew you would never do such a thing. I'm not sure why, but the magic item we created was stolen!" Secre explained. Lemiel grit his teeth in anger, "quick! Use your sealing magic! Get me out of these restraints!" he ordered. "Of course! Sealing Magic: Inverse Release!" Secre called, the spell causing the bonds holding Lemiel to fade and vanish. The next thing that could be seen was a beam of light shooting out of the palace._

"Oh God, I'm not gonna make it in time! I'm so sorry!" the human Prince sobbed, burying his face in his hands so he wouldn't have to see it. Both Tettia and Licht wrapped their arms around their Brother, "It's okay, you tried your best in this future, and in the one we'll create, we will all destroy that Devil. Our world will become what you and Licht dreamed of. So please, don't blame yourself, okay?" Tettia asked. "Listen to her, we have the chance to stop all of this, but if we fall into despair, we'll never have the strength to change it!" Surprisingly, it was Patry who spoke up. The young man turned to the teenage Elf, to see him holding his hand out, "we have to be strong now, we can't break here" he said in determination. Lemiel wiped his eyes and took the young Elf's hand, "yes, you're right of course. Thank you, everyone" he replied. Everyone grinned, before turning back to the Veiwing.

_'Come on! Fly faster!' he thought, 'Tettia, Licht, hold on!' he begged. Both he and Secre gasped in horror when they saw the scene ahead of them. There was their item, floating just a little-ways away from the Wedding Venue. And the Wedding itself was nothing but flaming wreckage. "There's the device we made!" the Prince called. Lemiel's eyes widened in horror when they'd reached the Wedding. Or what should have been the Wedding. Flames consumed everything around it, while almost every Elf lay dead. And in front of it all- kneeled Licht, his dead wife and unborn child held in his arms. The two humans could only stare in absolute horror, "no" Lemiel rasped, utterly horrified and heart-broken. The Elf Leader gasped suddenly, as though woken from a dream- or a nightmare. That's when Secre gasped, noticing something. Licht's Grimoire was shown then, the Four-Leaf Clover on it's front had turned black and gained a fifth leaf._

_'That's, a Five-Leaf Grimoire' she thought in horror. Lemiel stared at the scene brokenly, before his friends voice brought his out of it, "I knew it" Licht said. "Knew what?" the blond young man asked. The Elf looked up, his left eye tinted red and it's veins more pronounced, "deep inside. I knew you weren't responsible." He replied, as his eye returned to normal._

The current Lemiel let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Licht offered his had to his friend as well, who took it gratefully.

_'Has he regained control of his heart?' the Devil's Spirit thought in astonishment. "Please forgive me. I should never have harboured any suspicion of you, not for a second" Licht said. "Don't bother resisting! It's too late now, relinquish your body to me!" the Devil said, attempting to possess the Elf, but a bright light pushed him out. "You are the future we all believed in." Licht began as tears ran down his face. "You represent hope" he added, as the 11 Magic Stones he'd donned as part of his ceremonial robes for his Wedding were shown to be glowing._

All the Elves froze in absolute horror. "Licht, what the **hell **do you think you're doing!?" Raya screamed at his friend. Tettia was shocked. Aside from when the Devil first appeared, she hadn't heard the lazy Elf shout once. "I'm doing the only thing I can to stop that Devil from using my body to hurt and kill more innocent people Raya. Tell me, what would _you_ do in my place?" Licht asked, stern and fierce for once. This shocked his friend so much that he froze in place, "I have a feeling that I know what I'm doing in this Veiwing. And I don't want to do it, then or now, but the alternative is so much worse-" tears formed in Licht's eyes, "I can't- I don't want to- but I have to, for the sake of everyone I've ever loved, I **owe **it to everyone who was killed by that monster to do everything I can to stop him" he replied, as he choked on a sob. Tettia immediately went into caring wife mode, despite the fact that they weren't even engaged yet and wrapped her arms around her future husband, trying to sooth him.

Raya closed his eyes in agony, unable to look at the screen anymore.

_"What are you-?" Lemiel breathed, still horror-struck by the death and devastation around them. "Right now, my body is filled with an overwhelming amount of negative mana. I can't control myself, but we mustn't let that Devil succeed." Licht explained. "No, Licht" his friend begged desperately. The Magic Stones glowed under the Elves robes, "in order to keep my body and power from falling under the influence of evil, I've absorbed even more negative magic" he said._

At this point, everyone had tears streaming from their eyes. And yet, no one could bring themselves to speak out and stop the Veiwing.

_"The Stones! He used the highest form of Forbidden Magic on his own body?" the Devil asked, shocked. "Stop it! You can't do this!" Lemiel demanded. "I'm sorry, but I have one last selfish request," Licht said, as he gently placed his dead Wife and unborn child on the ground, "and only you can grant it. I beg of you" the broken Elf rasped, tears still streaming down his face uncontrollably as his heart broke inside his chest at all of the pain that he was not only feeling, but had caused to such kind, selfless people. Suddenly two triangular red lines spread down his cheeks and light erupted from his form. "This isn't the answer!" Lemiel cried, desperate to save at least one person that he loved, but alas- The same three red rings that Patry had seen just before he died appeared in the sky as huge explosions wracked the area._

Everyone could only watch the scene in horror, Patry was practically bitting his hand to keep his cries silent.

_From out of the smoke appeared Licht, now a huge four-armed, winged Demon. "Lemiel. I need you, to kill me!" he begged, as the Clover Kingdom was shown in the distance. The screen turned black._

No one spoke, or moved. Hell, everyone felt like they could hardly breathe. Bethany took out The Thunder Card again and used her Son to get their attention. When everyone had turned to her, she grimaced, "so, we have two options here. Option one: I let you all calm down and get everything off your chests in my Raging rooms, or two, we continue on to the next one, and _then _I let you all unwind. It's your choice, especially since every time I've tried to let you all relax after a big Veiwing previously, you've all bitten my head off, demanding that I play the next one immediately. So-" Bethany offered, but mentally she was counting down, _'five, four, three,' _she placed her hands over her ears, _'two one-' __**"PLAY IT!" **_everyone demanded at once.

The young woman held up her hands in surrender, "okay, oaky" she replied, pressing play on the next episode.

To Be Continued


	8. A reunioun across time and space

_Buildings were on fire, people were screaming in terror and pain, the amount of destruction was immense. _

Licht clutched his head, tears streaming down from his eyes, "oh god, please, let no one die, I don't want to be a murderer!" the poor Elf cried, causing Lemiel and Tettia to clutch the Elf tightly in their arms, "I swear to you Licht, I **won't** let you become a murderer! In the Veiwing or in our future. In the Veiwing, I **will** stop you. And in the future, we'll find a way to stop all of this! Okay?" his future Brother-in-law assured.

_People looked out of their windows in fear, "where did that creature come from!?" one man demanded. "RUN AWAY!" another man screamed. "But there's nowhere to run!" a woman replied. The Demon that used to be Licht raised one of it's hands and formed a massive fireball that he shot out at the mountains beyond the village, causing a huge explosion. Then Licht summoned power to his mouth and swept a laser across the town, causing huge explosions and a multitude of deaths. Sone people had managed to climb onto rooftops and watched from there, "this must be the end of the world" one man said, falling to his knees in despair. A mother clutched her crying child close, tears in her own eyes._

_Suddenly a voiceover began: "Threatened by a ruthless demon, humanity was on the brink of destruction," Suddenly Lemiel appeared on a roof spire, overlooking the destruction as well as his best friend. "Until a lone Mage," it continued, as the young man remembered Lichts last words before he transformed, "Lemiel, I need you, to kill me" he begged with tears streaming from his eyes, as the red demonic stripes appeared on his cheeks. Back in the present, the Prince raised his hand, his Grimoire floating into the air, 'I see now.' He thought as the book opened as flipped through it's pages, 'I understand why I was born with such a massive amount of magic power' he thought as Licht raised his hand and pointed it at the human, another fireball forming. Lemiel thought of his smiling friend, 'don't worry, I won't let you become a murderer!' Lemiel thought as multiple giant Light Sword appeared around him. Then the human Prince was off in a flash of light, colliding with Lichts attack, causing a huge explosion. _

**_Black Clover_**

_The Demon Licht stared as Lemiel placed several giant Swords of light down in front of the town. Then he shot out another attack, hitting a force field caused by one of the light swords, which then absorbed the attack before it exploded into shards of light. The Human Prince stood on another sword, watching this, before using his Light movement Spell. "Look!" a villager called, "it's Prince Lemiel!" another cried in relief. As he shot towards Licht, he slammed his foot on the ground, causing huge stone pillars to rise from the ground. The human Prince dodged and weaved around each pillar, before he suddenly breathed out a cloud of cold air before finding himself trapped in ice. Looking up, the young man broke the ice with a show of massive physical strength. After which he found himself being slammed upward on a slab of rock. With gravity pinning him down, the human Prince was unable to dodge the giant hand that smashed the slab to pieces._

_Thankfully, he was able to escape with Light Magic. He reappeared above the third eye of the creature, yelling as he fell back down and punched it, causing a massive shockwave and driving Demon!Licht several feet into the ground._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, back at the remains of the wedding, Secre knelt before Tettia's body, horrified. 'They stole something I helped create, and used it to take away the Elves Magic.' She thought, as she remembered the scene of the Magic storage container floating in the sky, with the Light Spear spell floating above it. 'We built that item to make everyone's lives better.' She thought in despair, kneeling down, almost crushed under the weight of the guilt, 'I'm sorry Prince, Lady Tettia, is there anything left that I can do?!' Secre closed her eyes, desperate to do **something, anything that would help**. The screen showed the belt and necklace that the bride had been wearing._

"Um, I know this is kind of a tense moment here, but why was Tettia wearing holders for the Magic Stones too? I never understood that" Bethany suddenly asked, breaking everyone out of their depression. Licht took a deep breath to calm himself, then spoke, "in our people's customs, we use the Magic Stones as symbols in Marriage Ceremonies as well as other things. During the Ceremony, the husband first wears the Stones. Then he passes them on to his wife, in the hope that powerful Mana, happiness and a bright future will be passed to his new bride" he let his breath out shakily, "I'm sorry, I just-" he began, before Bethany intervened, "no, no, It's fine. Please don't force yourself, I'm grateful to you for explaining it to me" she smiled, "thank you". Licht sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Hey, are you sure you don't need a break?" Vetto asked his friend. "I'll be fine, I just want to get this Veiwing over with, okay?" the white-haired Elf asked. Vetto frowned and nodded, "sure, just- we're here for you too, if you need us" he replied.

"Please continue Mrs Yuki" Licht asked, voice shaking slightly. Bethany nodded seriously.

**_Black Clover_**

_Lemiel formed several orbs of light around himself, before shooting them off as beams in random movements at Demon!Licht. But he just formed a barrier around himself and blocked each attack. Then the spikes on his back lit up with a red light, before it changed to blue, shooting out from the spikes at the Human Prince. He tried to dodge them all, but one of the incredibly powerful attacks landed and knocked him into a cliff next to a stream, so a small trickle of water began to fill the area. Lemiel flinched and tried to force his body to move again._

All the current Licht could do was pray, _'please, not him too. Not Lemiel. I can't take it' _he thought.

_"I don't know what you expected that to do. But, it clearly didn't work. If you'd cooperated earlier and given me control of your body, you wouldn't be suffering nearly as much. Then again, if the situation had played out that way, it would have been impossible for me to make use of his Light Magic anyway" The Devil said, eyeing the Human Prince as he shot into the sky again, "I suppose it doesn't make much difference now," he added, as the Magic Stone that would one day belong to Yuno was shown, "Soon everything will cease to exist!" He cried, as Demon!Licht formed a massive attack in his hands, enough to destroy the entire Clover Kingdom in one attack. Lemiel teleported into view again, as the ground began to turn into molten lava at their feet, and the pillars that Demon!Licht's previous attack had called up became enshrouded in steam._

"Oh God, this does **not **look good!" Fana whimpered.

_'The Magic Stones are strengthening him. Can I stop him at this point?! Even if I do, the Kingdom will be crushed!' he thought in desperation. "My Prince!" Secre called. The human Prince gasped, seeing the young woman flying their Magic Item towards him from the former Wedding Venue. "This item is our legacy! We can still make it a good one!" she cried. "Right, of course!" Lemiel gasped, vanishing from his spot a reappearing to grab the Item. Secre suddenly appeared on top of a pillar out of the way without the Magic Item. Demon!Licht finished charging his attack, condensed it into a tiny ball and shot it off. "I'll use the item we built," Lemiel said, before appearing with said item in front of the attack, "to absorb his attack!" he finished, the Mana flowing into the spherical containment unit. Secre watched this from a distance, "will it work?" she asked worriedly. Lemiel struggled against the overwhelming Magic flowing into and over the Item. Some of it was even absorbed into his own body. The Prince groaned with effort, before the Magic flowed out of the Item and disapated._

_"The beam stopped?" Secre said. 'That evil Mana is fading' she thought. "Lem-iel" Licht said softly. The Human Prince gasped, before he remembered the last peaceful conversation he and Licht had had before this nightmare had started. _

_(Flashback) The two of them were sitting on a piece of broken wall the afternoon before. "Once I marry Tettia, our families will be one. And you and I will become brothers. I'm sure some humans won't approve of that". Lemiel stood, "probably, but still, with your help," he held out his hand with a smile on his face, "we can create a new world of peace and equality. I truly believe that" Licht smiled back, "I believe it too" he replied, taking the hand offered to him. "I know" he began, "that you and I were brought together by destiny" Lemiel finished. __(End flashback) _

_Licht was holding onto his control by a thread, "this is your chance. Do it now" he begged. Lemiel cried, tears of frustration, pain and a broken heart falling from his eyes. It hurt, so, so much, "I can't" he whimpered, hands trembling. _

_"You are the future we all believed in," Licht reminded him, "you represent hope" he said. "you're right, I have to!" the human Prince growled in determination, clenching his other hand tightly, as several giant Light Swords slammed down around Demon!Licht. Suddenly he lost control again, and the Demon roared, reaching up for the human. But a golden thread wrapped itself around his wrist, as more and more threads shot out from the giant Light Swords, wrapping around the Demons body and pinning his arms to his sides. Above him, Lemiel raised his hand, every page from his Grimoire rising from it and flying into the sky, summoning the biggest Light Sword yet. Arm still raised, the Human turned it into a knife, and, with tears still in his eyes, slashed it down through the air. The sword stabbed Demon!Licht right through. As the sword faded, the Demon disintegrated, leaving only bones behind. The humans cheered as the smoke cleared, "Prince Lemiel killed the monster!" one man cried, "the Kingdom would have been destroyed if it weren't for him!" another agreed._

Lemiel winced, "could they cheer at a more inappropriate time? _*sob*_ I've just lost everything" he whimpered, sobbing due to the massive amount of pain he was in emotionally. Licht wrapped his arms around his Brother, "I know it was agonizingly painful for you Lemiel, but you just saved my Soul. Thank you" he replied, rubbing soothing circles into the blond young man's back as he clutched his robes and wept. "Do you need a moment? You could go into one of the Meditation rooms if you'd like?" Bethany offered. "Yes, I think we all need a break after everything we've just seen" Licht replied firmly, Tettia nodding in agreement.

**_Black Clover_**

Licht had gotten used to being the emotional support for his friends during the veiwings. But he wasn't used to having his brother-in-law clutching onto him like a lifeline and crying like a newborn. Even so, he could see just how broken this latest veiwing had made him. Within the confines of a Mediation room, the Elf Leader held Lemiel close as he cried out all his pain and guilt. There were no soothing words this time as Licht simply let the blond cry and cry and cry. He needed it. Eventually the human Prince ran out of energy, and though tears still fell from his eyes, he clenched his fists, "I-I'm sorry for using you as a way to vent, _*sob*_ n-no doubt you need some time to deal w-with all of this too. All of your people were just murdered, your w-wife and unborn son too. And you had to turn yourself into a monster that hopefully didn't k-kill anyone before I could, stop you. _*Sniff* _I'm sorry, you have to deal with me so soon" he cried.

"Not at all, we both lost something precious to us. So we mourn together" Licht replied, eyes closed as he held Lemiel close, and it was only when he felt his clothes begin to dampen, that he realised that his best friend had been crying all this time too. Lemiel cringed again, knowing that if he had only been at the wedding, his brother wouldn't have to be in so much agony. "I really am grateful you know. Like I said, you saved my Soul by stopping me from killing anyone. Thank you Lemiel" Licht said. "You are such a kind person Licht. Your Soul is so beautiful, I couldn't imagine it being darkened by something so awful. Even though it killed me inside, I'm glad that I was able to save you from such pain" the human replied, finally calming enough to stop crying. "But you won't have to worry about that this time. We will not let any of it happen- and I, will never have to kill you, okay?" he asked. Eventually the Elf calmed down, drying his eyes, "I guess we both needed that, didn't we?" Licht asked with a small smile. "I'd say so, but why don't we wait just a little while more to make sure we're calm enough to go back out there?" Lemiel asked.

"Heh, alright" Licht agreed. After a few more minutes, the two left the room. It seemed many of there friends wanted to jump up and ask if they were okay, but they restrained themselves, merely watching quietly. When both were settled and indicated they were ready, Bethany played the recording again.

_"He's our savoir!" another man cried. In the air, the pages of Lemiel's Grimoire returned to their binding. Secre watched him, before noticing something shining in the sky. She held out her hand, and the 12 Magic Stones flew to the holders, that she then grabbed tightly. Licht's now black Five-Leaf Grimoire fell to the ground, landing on the head of his Demon forms skeleton._

"Um, well that was- ironic" Raya said, hoping to lift the tension a bit. No one laughed, causing him to shrug, _'oh well, I didn't really expect that work anyway' _he thought.

_The Devil's Spirit floated over, laughing, "you may have prevented me from possessing him, but you put on a good show. For the time being, I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with taking his Grimoire" he decided, before Secre ran over, "don't you dare!" she cried. "What now?" the Devil asked in complete disinterest. The human girl was utterly determined, sweat dripping down her face, "stay away! I won't let you have it!" she exclaimed._

Lemiel was so tense, he almost cracked his seat with how hard he was gripping it, _'please be careful Secre. I can't lose you too' _he thought.

_The Devil saw that she was still gripping the Magic Stones in her fist, "Magic Stones," he laughed, "you saw what happened to the Elf, didn't you? You're a mere **human**! If you use those, you wouldn't be able to keep your form for even a tiny spell! Give up!" he exclaimed. 'Never!' the girl thought, 'I'll use these Stones to maximise my power!' she held out her hands, the Magic Stones glowing as the floated up before her, "Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison!" Secre called, a box forming around the Devil's Spirit. He suddenly didn't look so confident anymore, "wait, I know what you're doing!" he exclaimed. The young woman moved her hands closer together, causing the box to shrink. 'Sealing Magic, eh?' the Devil thought. As she continued the Spell, black horns grew out of Secre's head, causing her to have to fight to hold her concentration on the seal. 'She's using a Forbidden Spell without concern for the consequences. Her Seal presents a bit of a problem, but I can use the Magic Stones for Reincarnation, in which case' the Devil thought._

_"Come here" he said, causing the Stones to float over to him. "What's happening?" Secre asked in confusion, still trying to keep her concentration as pain lanced through her body from the strain of using the Stones. 'There's even more despair and pain in store for the next Soul who possess the Four-Leaf, so I'll go ahead and sew the seeds for him' he thought. "Forbidden Magic: _**_Noad Napesh!_**" _he said, as a dark blue light engulfed all the dead Elves before their Souls could go to the afterlife._

"So that's what did it," Patry sighed, clenching his hands, "I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't mean to cause you all so much more pain" he replied tiredly. Licht smiled softly, "the you in this timeline thought he was doing the right thing. But the ones he hurt and killed, what he did was unforgivable. That version of you is no doubt going to have to work hard to make up for everything he did. He may not even be forgiven. But if your alternate future self can learn to forgive himself, maybe he can be happy again" He replied. The younger Elf smiled a bit, "I'm sure he'll do his best, just like we all will" Patry replied.

_"I'll be sure to work much more slowly and carefully next time. In an era where you two don't exist!" The Devil exclaimed, laughing as the prison slowly crushed him, before disappearing into the future. The Magic Stones fell to the ground. "Secre! Are you hurt!" Lemiel called as he made his way up the skull. The young woman turned to him, "you're alive!" she exclaimed in joy, rushing over to the young man. "You managed to seal that Devil away" the Prince rasped, but when the screen changed perspective, everyone could see the huge patch of blood soaking into the blue fabric of Lemiel's cape._

Licht flinched and turned away, "I'm sorry" he said quietly. "No," the blond young man shook his head, "this version of me managed to keep my promise to you, he made sure you didn't hurt anyone and stopped you. So he wouldn't be feeling any regret over his life ending. Except maybe at the part where the Devil ended up getting away, but trust me, it's fine for right now. On the other hand, we're going to stop all of this, so it doesn't really matter what happened, right?" Lemiel asked, causing his friend to look up at him with a small smile, "thank you" he said softly.

_"Yes, it should contain him for a little while, but it won't hold out forever, so we-" she began, before her Prince collapsed into her suddenly. Secre gasped at the blood, "no! Prince!" she exclaimed faintly, as the screen showed the trail of blood Lemiel had left in his wake. Lemiel smiled slightly though, "this is the way it should be. I kept my promise to Licht, so it's okay" he rasped weakly. Secre gasped in horror, tears in her eyes, before she closed her eyes and let out a single sob. Then she held the young man up in front of her, "don't worry, I'm going to use the Magic Stones to seal you. It probably won't perfect, but it should at least keep you alive" she breathed, the stones glowing as the necklaces floated over to her. "If the Devil's Seal is broken, then the peaceful future we've fought so hard for will be taken away" she said. "But you **can't **Seccre!" Lemiel exclaimed weakly, "if you use that Forbidden Magic any more, you'll lose your humanity!" "That's better than letting you die here Your Highness. It's just as he said, you're our hope for a brighter future!" the young woman replied, as the Magic Stones in their holders floated up between her hands._

There wasn't a single dry eye in the theatre. Everyone, even Raya had tears in their eyes. "Now that's true bravery right there. I have to say, the two bravest people I've seen in these clips have been you Licht and her. Nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice. That was said by one of the greatest Hero's of all time in another world that I've visited. And it's true. You both gave everything to make a brighter future. You're both true Hero's in my eyes" Bethany said, as she dried her eyes. "Of course, that's not to say that you're not brave too Your Highness" she added, looking over at the human Prince. "It's okay, Secre and Licht deserve the praise, for now at least. They won't have to be that brave in our new future though" Lemiel replied with a smile.

_A bright light engulfed the screen. When it faded it showed the skull of Licht's Demon form with Lemiel, frozen in stone on top. The rising sun indicated that it was the next day. Secre, as Nero blinked, _"so the Prince began his long slumber as a statue, and for some reason, I was turned into a bird" _she narrated. Nero flew into the air, looking at the statue, 'I've been spared! But in this small form, I'll need help from the future mages!' she thought, flying away. __(End flashback)_

_The scene returned to the present, with Lemiel and Secre traveling through the Shadow Palace. 'Five Hundred years ago, I was removed from the natural realm. I watched over the Five-Leaf Grimoire, preparing for the day when the Devil's seal would be broken' she thought, as images showed in the background, the Devil trying to take over Licht's body, the Sealing, and- Licht's former Grimoire appearing before Asta as the Demon-Slayer Sword emerged from it. 'And to my surprise, the one who inherited that Grimoire, was a boy, who was born without Magic. As soon as things were set into motion, momentum built quickly, and now, the time has come' she thought as other images were shown: Secre as Nero, holding one of the Magic Stones in her mouth, Patry, Vetto, looking deranged, Fana looking angry, the door to the Shadow Palace opening and Lemiel being unsealed. "Today, we will finally put this conflict to rest!" Secre exclaimed in determination._

**_Black Clover_**

_The Devil watched as Asta, Yuno and Patry stormed through the Mass, "I knew we'd find you eventually you creep!" the grey-haired boy cried. "Aren't you something. I see you found a way to eradicate his Dark Elf form. Sadly I've no use for toys I've grown tired of playing with." The Devil said. He narrowed his eyes slightly, 'it seems my spell that saps the life out of whatever it touches can be counteracted by Anti-Magic. What an unbelievable nuisance!' he thought. _

"Serves you right" Tettia said, glaring at the screen.

_Suddenly a sound could be heard, turning to look, just as Lemiel and Secre, in a beam of light, smashed straight through the lifeforce-draining Mass and into the room between Asta, Yuno, Patry and the Devil. _

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance. A little too flashy for my tastes though" Raya commented, causing a few people to laugh.

_Both glared at him, "It's over for you! Devil!" Lemiel exclaimed, looking furious. With the Magic Stones for eyes, he seemed even more dangerous. "You again! This fight is getting more and more interesting by the minute!" the Zagred exclaimed. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Licht floated above everyone, staring down at the two who had just torn their way into the Shadow Palace. Meanwhile both Asta and Yuno stared at them in shock, "hey, Yuno, you see that?" the Anti-Magic Wielder asked. "Yeah" his Rival breathed. "Call me crazy, but I think it's the first Wizard King" Asta said, remembering the statue and comparing it to Lemiel. From where he floated, Licht's eyes widened slightly. Asta began Fanboying, with sparkly eyes and more sparkles around him, "NO FREAKING WAY!" he cried in amazement._

This caused everyone to laugh at the boy's reaction. The Prince himself rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_"ARE YOU THE REAL DEAL?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, BUT IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Asta began to scream in excitement. "Calm down Asta, now isn't the time for that" Yuno said, but everyone could tell by his completely blank face that the Half-Elf was struggling not to rush over there and start asking questions immediately. _

Bethany chuckled, "you know in my world, we call that Fanboying. There's also fangirling, but that's just for the girls." She explained. Lemiel sweat-dropped, "wow, I knew they wanted to get the same title I had become known for, but I didn't think those two would react like that" he said with a laugh.

_Meanwhile Patry was shocked, "it's, you!" he exclaimed. Lemiel looked back at them in confusion, "who are they?" he asked. "He's an Elf revived by Forbidden Magic. Those two are members of the present-day Magic Knights, they helped gather the Magic Stones to bring you back" Secre explained. Suddenly Asta stopped Fanboying, staring in confusion at the young woman who had appeared with the First Wizard King, 'there's something familiar about her Ki' he thought. She turned back to look up at the Elf Leader, who was staring down at them. His Soul may have been asleep, but he still knew that he knew them, just the faintest whispers reaching out through the darkness. "Prince, we'd better see to Licht first" Secre said. Lemiel used his teleporting to move up to him. Secre placed her hand on his chest, "I'm not sure of the reason, but it looks like that Forbidden Spell reincarnated him with his Soul still intact" she said._

The current Licht let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Hearing that he still had his Soul, that it hadn't been lost when he'd become a monster and gone on a rampage was more of a relief than even he'd thought it would be. Lemiel beamed at him, "so I **did** manage to save your Soul! Thank goodness!" he said in relief, wrapping his arms around his Best Friend. The Elf let himself relax for a moment, before becoming serious again as the recording continued.

_"He's still dormant, but Licht is in there somewhere" Secre added. "That's good," Lemiel began, before turning to his servant and friend, "can you wake him?" he asked, trying to keep the inpatients out of his voice. "Leave it to me" the Sealing Magic user replied. She remembered how weak she used to be Magic-wise, 'In the beginning, my Magic could only open and close things. But as his Highness and I worked together, my skill gradually started to evolve. He brilliantly found ways to use my Spells to there full potential, and now, thanks to the Prince's help, my Magic can release any Seal!' Secre thought, blue light beginning to grow on Licht's chest as she used her Inverse Release Spell. The others down below watched in awe. The Magic capacity seemed to be a bit much for the young/old woman as sweat began to form on her face. But it was nowhere near the level of when she had tried to seal the Devil. "Are you there?" Lemiel asked softly, hopefully. Lichts eyes widened, before the seal keeping his Soul asleep shattered and he finally awoke fully._

_He gasped, as his Sword glowed to show that it felt it's masters Mana flowing through it, welcoming him back almost joyously you could say with a deep hum, as though it were alive. Lemiel smiled at his friend and brother. "There was something I couldn't say to you back then, so I'll say it now," Licht began. When the screen showed his face, he had a truly gentle and happy smile on his face, "I'm grateful, Lemiel" he said. The former Prince smiled happily, glad to have his friend back. Both of their Mana flared brightly to life, flowing around them powerfully. "It appears that your timing has improved in this modern Era, you must have learned your lesson when you were late all those years ago" the Devil commented._

"The only reason my brother was late was because of you, asshole! If Lemiel had been there, he would have been able to protect us! This time you won't be able to touch any one of us!" Tettia cried. "Woah, Tettia, please calm down. A Princess shouldn't use that kind of language" her brother urged. "Right now I don't exactly care. Tell me again when we get out of here, but not right now" the young woman replied.

_"And I've learned, that I should destroy both of you at once!" he added. Lemiel, Secre and Licht teleported over to the stone platform where the others were. Patry frowned, nervous, "Licht, I-" he began before cutting himself off. "Patry, even though my Soul was trapped in a deep sleep, I saw everything" Licht began._

Patry tensed. He'd never seen his friend angry before, truly angry, and the thought terrified him. But he also knew that everything he'd done in that future timeline was horrible and things that Licht would have never wanted. His Leader had every right to be angry at him, even if the current one wasn't, the alternate future version might be. If that was the case, if that version of Licht was angry at his alternate future self, he would watch the punishment without fear, as it was no less that what he deserved.

_"Really?" Patry asked nervously, withdrawing into himself slightly, head bent and shoulders hunched, as though preparing to be hit. "So-" he began. "In our lifetime, the Elves fell pray to this Devil's dark plot. But while I was drowning in despair, someone stopped me from hurting even more innocent people and letting the despair grow deeper. My precious friend Lemiel. Regardless of how it was done, it's clear that someone arrived to stop you just in time as well" Licht explained._

"Yeah, and nearly killed himself in the process. I mean, who risks his life for someone whose practically a stranger, whose only interaction with them was that he tried to kill him several times," Patry replied, pouting and looking away, but again he had a small smile on his face, "stupid human" he muttered.

_"Dear Patry. When you took up that blade, you believed that it was right, but to the ones who were struck down by it, what you did was an unspeakable crime" Licht said._

"I know that, all I want now is to make sure none of it ever happens" the young Elf whimpered, unable to keep the tears from his eyes.

_Patry looked down, guilt crushing his heart. "Still, even if you can't be forgiven, I hope this is of some comfort to you" the older Elf continued, raising his hand and placing it against the back of Patry's head, gently pulling his young friend close, "I know, you did your best" Licht said softly. The other Elf gasped, before tears welled up in his eyes and he sobbed in grief, guilt, regret, pain, gratitude and so many more emotions that he couldn't name them all, "oh Licht" he whimpered, sobbing into his leaders shoulder, moving closer as he received comfort he hadn't believed that he deserved or would ever get again. The guilt was still strong, but being once again accepted by one of his most precious people caused the weight on his heart to lighten, even if only a little. _

"Awe, that's so sweet. I'm happy for you Patry" Fana said happily. Patry smiled slightly, a tear falling from his eye. Even though he hadn't actually done any of those things, nor would he, having Licht accept and forgive him still made him feel better about himself. Knowing that he had the potential to do so many horrible things still with the right provocation was painful. But he knew that no matter what, he would never give up on trying to change their future.

_"All that's left for us to do now, is combat this next threat, without letting our past mistakes break our spirits" Licht said, turning to look at the Devil "at long last we'll put an end to 500 years of pain" he added resolutely. "Couldn't agree more, the sooner I swallow up those pitiful little feelings of yours, the better" Zagred replied, sending a wave of other-worldly mass at them. The Magic Stones in Lemiels eyes glowed, before him whole body lit up, 'Mana Zone Light Magic: Lamp of Avior Gloria' he thought. 'Sword Magic: Origin Flash Rampage' Licht thought. The formerly human Prince raised his arm, giant Light Swords appearing around him. Licht slashed his sword at least seven times in under a minute, destroying the mass around them, as Lemiel's Light Magic Spell burnt away the rest. The others were left staring in shock._

"Wait, I thought that stuff absorbed Magic, how in the world did you two do that?" Vetto asked in complete confusion. "It'll explain soon" Bethany replied.

_'They managed to blow apart my spell which devours the Magic of this world. The one who used the most Forbidden spell of all,' the Devil thought, 'and the one who absorbed his power! The only explanation, is that they've been affected by **that **world!' Suddenly Lemiel was at his side, throwing a large Light Sword at Zagredl, which he managed to dodge. But then Licht was there and he took up the Mana with his own sword, making it look like a larger, Light version of his Demon-Slayer Sword. Then he appeared right behind the monster, knocking him down where Lemiel teleported to, knocking the Devil to the side, 'they're quick' he thought. Licht appeared in his path, cutting into him and knocking him down into his own mass. "Woah, amazing" Asta muttered, as they all watched from the side. Zagred flew up and to the side, but before he could do anything, Lemiel was there, shooting beams of light at him, which he was forced to dodge. _

_'All we have to do is keep up this speed' the human Prince thought. 'If we're swift he can't counter with his words' Licht thought, shooting off an attack from his sword which cut through the smoke from the last attack and caught the monster by surprise._

Everyone cheered excitedly.

_Zagred managed to escape from the attack, only to have Lemiel appear before him, slamming a large sword of light through his chest. "They did it!" Asta exclaimed. __"Douve Nuutra Edde!" __the Word Soul Devil said, forming a purple Trident out of thin air. He then smashed the Light Sword to pieces. Lemiel gasped, but wasn't able to move back before- *slash* the Devil used the Trident to cut off his arm._

Tettia screamed, while Fana covered her eyes. Licht had frozen in his seat, eyes wide and breathing harshly.

_"His arm!" Secre exclaimed in horror, "Lemiel!" Licht called, worried. 'That spear can break down Spells!' he thought. "I commend you for having the wherewithal to attack me that many times, but regardless of how capable a pair you may be, now that I have my own body and Grimoire, I am unstoppable!" Zagred cried, drawing back the trident to attack again. "Wanna bet!?" Asta cried, suddenly appearing in between them, Demon-Dweller Sword blocking the attack. It was then revealed that Yuno had used his Wind Magic to throw his friend and rival straight at the Devil. Said evil creature narrowed his eyes, "Anti-Magic?" he asked. Lemiel gasped, 'right' Licht thought, 'that might do it!' Secre thought. Asta struggled to push the Devil back, who was shocked, 'this weapon is supposed to crumble anything it touches! Still, he's nothing to fear without the other sword' he thought._

_"Now 'get back'" the Word Soul Devil ordered, causing Asta to be flung backwards thought the air with a shriek of surprise. "Tempest of Blades!" He said, causing more bladed weapons to rain down on him. Asta pushed himself to deflect them all, before everyone else moved in to help, Yuno with his Wind Magic, Licht with his Sword and Patry and Lemiel with their Light Magic. "Alright! Thanks for the backup guys!" the teen replied gratefully. Yuno stared at Licht as he floated above him. 'His magic is immense, but doesn't feel oppressive. It's almost like, a well-honed blade' he thought._

"Um, yeah, that's because he has Sword magic, or didn't he get that yet?" Patry asked in confusion. Vetto shrugged, "he's only known Licht for, what? a few days? And most of that time was spent with his Soul still asleep" he replied. "Actually it's only been about a day since the Awakening of the Elves, so, yeah, even less than that. Although he and Asta did fight against Licht before the Seal on his Soul was broken" Bethany explained.

_'So this, is the Leader of the Elves. But, why is there something warm and nostalgic about his presence?' Yuno wondered._

"Because he's your Spiritual Father" Fana replied.

_Secre flew up on one of the weapons that Zagred had just shot out, "let me help you!" she called, carrying Lemiel's arm. She aligned it properly, "I'll mend the wound so you can keep fighting!" she exclaimed. 'Sealing Magic: Closed Sorrow!' The former Prince tested his arm. It moved just like normal, "that's great, thank you!" Lemiel exclaimed gratefully. "So cool!" Asta exclaimed again, "are all of his friends as awesome as you are?!" he cried in excitement. "Also, I know you're like a Jillion years old, but I get the feeling I've met you before!" he said, "y'know. Like… there's somethin' about your Ki and your eyes that reminds me of someone I know-" Asta began, before Secre pinched his cheek, "just focus on the fight" she ordered, while the boy screamed in pain, "LET GO! What's the big idea?" he asked. The Devil laughed, "you did manage to seal me, so I'll admit that ability of yours is convenient. At lease in terms of this worlds magic, which is as weak as a wilted flower compared to the Four-Leaf kind._

_Then again, now that I have my body, it's completely ineffective against me." He said cheerfully. "Be quiet! Long ago, His Highness found a use for my insignificant power! He showed me that even I can help make this world better!" Secre exclaimed, before having a flashback. _

_(Flashback) __Lemiel and Secre were sitting together on top on one of the castle's walls. "I have a Four-Leaf Grimoire, and people always tell me my Light Magic is something special. But if you ask me, everyone is unique, which means that we're all pretty amazing" the Prince said._

Lemiel nodded, "I still agree with my past self. I truly believe that no matter what kind of Magic we have, or even if we have no Magic at all, everyone of us has a place in this world, and each of our powers has meaning, because only we can do the things that we're able to do. No matter what, that's the truth" he said, causing everyone to smile at him.

_"I don't know, all my Magic can do is open and close things so, I'm not that great" Secre replied, looking down. "What did I tell you? I'm sure your Sealing Magic can come in handy in ways that you haven't even discovered. It doesn't matter who you are. There are some things that only you can do." Lemiel replied. Secre perked up, "things that only I can do?" she asked in amazement- she'd never thought of it that way before. "That's why we're inventing these Magic Items. If every person used their talents to help everyone else, the world would be great" the Prince replied. __(End flashback)_

Bethany nodded, "like how only Asta can use Anti-magic because he can't use any magic himself. Because of that, and his rigorous training regimen, he's able to stand on par with powerful Mages. Of course, he usually has some help from his friends, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have any strength of his own. But because of his body's inability to wield Magic, he's able to fight other Mages at a more equal level, neither can use Magic to fight" she explained. Lemiel grinned, "I sure would like a chance to meet Asta and all the others too, but in our new timeline it might be impossible" he added.

_"The only way you know how to live is by taking from other people! But now, the ones you hurt, stepped on and brought to shame are going to take it all back!" Secre cried._

"Wow, she can give a pretty good speech as well" Fana said.

_"I suggest you get started with that, then. Regardless of what you do to combat this magic, it won't stop flowing until you've defeated me. The exit is here on the top floor. So the more time you waste running you mouth, the likely it is that your friends in the other rooms will get swallowed up!" Zagred exclaimed, laughing._

"Please excuse me, but I can't hold it in anymore! That bastard is a -ing psychotic asshole! Whoever sealed his body the first time should have just -ing destroyed it! I -ing hate him _so_ much! I wish he would just drop dead already! He should have -ing died years ago! _*sigh*_ that's better, thank you for your patience" she said. Everyone stared at her in shock, "um, what was that all about?" Vetto asked in confusion. "Oh, that was just me venting" the young woman explained. "No, we meant the, silent parts" Licht clarified, for once looking just as confused as everyone else. "Oh, that. Since this is real life and I can swear here, I wanted to make sure that if I decided to write a book about all of this someday, that any children who read it don't see the swear words. So I had my daughter SILENT help with that" Bethany explained. "Okay, that makes more sense, we, or at least I, was worried that I was losing my hearing for a moment there" Tettia replied. "Oh no, not at all, nothing can harm you here, you're all perfectly safe. The only one who could break into this place at all would be the current Sorcerer Supreme, and he's in another dimension right now helping the Guardians of the Galaxy stop another Cosmic Entity Planet-Eater on the scale of Galacticus, but with none of his reasonable qualities.

I would be there as well if they hadn't assured me they'd be fine, and since Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer, has the Time Stone, he assured me that in most possible futures they didn't need my help. So, I was free to do this instead" The young woman explained. Raya gaped at her- scratch that, most of them gaped at her, "just how powerful are you!?" Tettia exclaimed. "Well, let's put it this way, in one of the alternate Universes, Clow Reed, the first Master of these Cards and their creator lost his lover. He ended up nearly breaking the universe in that reality to try and bring her back," Bethany said. Everyone gaped at her in shock, that couldn't be possible, right? No one was that strong! "I'm stronger than him" Bethany added. "WHAT!?" Patry exclaimed in disbelief. After a while, everyone just decided to push those thoughts out of their mind and keep watching. But for Patry, something wasn't adding up. If Bethany was really that powerful, how come showing them a few clips exhausted her to the point of having to go rest?

_"This is bad!" Asta exclaimed. 'If not even Licht and Lemiel had the power to stop him, then is there anything the rest of us can do?' Patry thought in dismay. "Very well. My friends and I are going to rid this fortress of your evil magic, with a spell that combines all our might!" Licht replied._

"Wait, I'm using that? I can't even remember that last time I used that spell, or even if I ever used it before" the current Licht said, a hand on his chin as he thought. **"What spell?"** Tettia, Lemiel and Patry asked at the same time. "You'll have to wait and see" the Elf Leader replied.

_"Careful Licht!" Patry called in warning. He raised the Demon-Dweller Sword into the air, 'I need to borrow your power.' He thought, as the sword began to glow with a bright white light. Suddenly Yuno and Patry began to glow with the same light. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile, Yami and Charla were tucked together in a small pocket of the humans Dark Magic and surrounded by the Mass on all sides. "Crap, I probably shoulda thought this idea through a little more" he muttered. "Yes, you should have human. Can't you make this space any wider?" Charla asked in annoyance. "Did you seriously ask me that?" Yami asked as the Elf used her Magic to heal his arm, "this is the thanks I get for savin' your ass? You sure you're possessed, 'cause you sound like the real Charlotte!" the human asked, also annoyed. _

"Well, at least Charla managed to overcome the hatred from the Reincarnation Magic enough to work alongside Mr Yami" Lemiel said with a smile. Licht smiled, "true, so they aren't all beyond breaking the Devil's influence" he added happily.

_"Damn, this nasty stuff is gonna chip away at my magic until it's gone. If you didn't know how to use Recovery Magic, we'd really be up a creek right now, wouldn't we?" Yami asked. "You're welcome, brute" Charla replied, before she started glowing white instead of the yellow she had been before. "Hey. Uh, what's the deal? Why are you glowing a different colour? Is that, uh, normal for Elves?" Yami asked. "Is this-?" she began. _

**_Black Clover_**

_The screen changed to show the unconscious Lira. Charmy and her new Wolf stood over him, "that's what you get for wasting my precious food!" she exclaimed, "behold, the power of hunger!" she cried, before blinking in confusion as Lira started glowing._

"Um, what?" Raya asked, "why is Lira on the ground unconscious with a human girl and a wolf above him?" he asked. "Okay long story short, that girl loves food, she loves eating it and cooking it with her Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Chiefs. But if you waste or ruin her food she becomes furious and summons a giant sheep to attack with. She tried offering food to Lira when he was frustrated about his painting, but he knocked it away in a rage. That caused her to become pissed and she awakened her second Magical Attribute. It turns out that that girl, Charmy, is half human and half Dwarf. Her second Attribute is Food Magic, that turns her giant sheep into a wolf and whenever the wolf eats magical constructs, that magic gets transferred to Charmy, okay?" Bethany said.

"Okay, that makes sense. Come to think of it, we don't see much of the Dwarves in our time. They all prefer to stay hidden underground, but they can all defiantly eat from what I've heard" Licht nodded in understanding.

_All the other Elves in the Shadow Palace began glowing and their Magic flowed towards the chamber where Licht and the others were. Mimosa saw this on her map. "It's him! Licht!" Raya rasped. Back in the entrance chamber all the Mana flowed into Licht's sword, "at last, we Elves get our vengeance!" he said. 'Ultimate Sword Magic: Demon-Dweller Sword-Conquering Eon!' he thought. Then he cut through the air, a bright yellow light made up of the strength of all of his people lashed out towards the Devil. He screamed as his body seemed to be boiling away. Yuno and Asta watched in shock as the Devil disintegrated along with some of the floating stone work. When the attack his dissipated all that could be seen was a huge burnt out hole in both the stone wall and the Demon's Mass had been burned away. "No way!" Asta cried, shocked, 'His Magic's unbelievable!' Yuno thought in frustration, clenching his fist. _

_Secre stared at the destruction with wide eyes, "it's, over" she muttered. "He's dead. Well done!" Patry praised, relief evident in his voice. However, he gasped in horror a moment later. As a pulsing sound was heard. Everyone growled in anger, but Patry was the only one who could speak, shaky though it was, "it that, the Devils heart?" he asked. The heart grew a mouth which grinned, "Heal me" he ordered. Then his matter began to pull itself back together._

"Are you kidding!? What the hell!?" Fana yelled at the screen, furious. "Just how can we beat something like that?" Vetto asked hollowly, terrified sweat dripping down his face.

_Zagred laughed, "weren't you listening? I told you it would be impossible to kill me!" he exclaimed mockingly, 'using magic from this world anyway' he thought. Secre ground her teeth in anger. 'After everything they threw at him, he still regenerated? Now what?' Patry thought in fear. Licht glanced behind him at Asta, who was still in his Black form. He was staring at the Elf in shock, 'that sword is even more deadly than I thought it was.' He thought, before glancing down at the Demon-Slayer Sword he held, 'if my own sword has a power I haven't unlocked yet, then we still have a chance! I couldn't erase that spear, but I did block it! That probably means my Anti-Magic was too weak to break through. But if it kinda worked, then it's possible, right? So, if I can fight as hard as them… then there's something only I can do, because I don't have any magic!' Asta thought in determination as Anti-Magic exploded out of his body. _

_The screen turned dark._

Everyone let out a sigh, "I don't know how much more of these I can take! It's so stressful!" Lemiel exclaimed in exasperated exhaustion. "Well, thankfully for you, there are only two more official Veiwings I was planning to show you, unless you want to watch anymore once those are done?" Bethany asked. The group looked at each other, "we'll think about it. For now can we stop to eat again? I believe we are all getting rather hungry. After that we can move on to the next Viewing." Licht decided. The Card Mage nodded, "of course, in fact, why don't we all take a proper break while we're at it? Relax, unwind, have something to eat and just destress" the young woman suggested. After a moment, everyone agreed and moved off to do their own thing. Bethany moved to her private room. Sighing in relief at how well everything had gone, she settled down to meditate.

To Be Continued


	9. The Final Attack

Meanwhile everyone was talking with each other. "I still can't believe that that damned Devil was able to survive your strongest move!" Raya complained to Licht. His friend nodded thoughtfully, "well, he did say, or at least think that nothing from the world of the living could harm him. But Anti-Magic seems to work, and the future versions of Lemiel and I are able to harm him with our magic because of what we'd done in the past" Licht replied. "Dark Magic might also effect him, he kept dodging out of the way of Mister Yami's attacks after all" Patry added. "Oh! Yes, that's right! So that's also another potential weakness we can work with" Lemiel agreed, hand on his chin in thought. This time the break passed quickly for everyone, and in seemingly no time at all, Bethany had returned, "so, did everyone have a good break? Nice and relaxed now?" she asked as they all took their seats. Everyone stared at her, causing the young woman to sigh. "Alright, I know, I know, onto the next Veiwing" the Card Mage replied with an eye roll.

_In a broken tunnel was a sphere of Dark Magic, around which flowed the Devil's purple mass, until it all drained out. After it was gone, the Dark Magic faded, allowing Yami and Charla to finally get to their feet again. _

Licht let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad they're okay. I'm very grateful to this Yami for protecting Charla, even though she's his enemy" he said.

_The Healing Brier Spell around the Elf's arm faded, as she looked up, "Licht's Ultimate Move seems to be working, he couldn't withstand it's power" she said, remembering the vision she'd seen as her Leader had drawn upon her Mana and launched the Spell. "I still can't wrap my head around how killer that spell was. It really saved our asses though. Only problem is we got sent all the way down here" Yami said. He raised his arm, "hey and thanks for fixin' my arm, you're kinda nice after all" he commented, turning to Charla. "Ha, I just wanted us to be even" she replied in disinterest. The Magic Knight Captain clenched his fist, 'I might have one more Dimension Slash in me,' he thought, before turning to look back up at where they came from, 'but I can feel that evil Mana and Ki from here. Does that mean Elf Boy's best attack wasn't enough?' he asked himself, before sighing mentally, 'I wanna jump back in there, but until I have a plan, I'd better wait. For whatever reason, my Dark Magic seemed to be a match for that Devil. I guess all I need to do now is land one final hit on him,' Yami placed his hand on his sword in preparation._

_'The only other contender we've got, is the one guy with no Magic at all' he thought._

**_Black Clover_**

_Asta tried to concentrate as much anti-Magic as he could into the Demon-Slayer Sword. "The weapon he's using belongs to Licht," Lemiel said in surprise. "what happened?" he asked in confusion. Secre floated down on a spear that she had gotten from the Devil's 'Tempest of Blades Spell' "after Lichts Grimoire changed, it became possible for evil beings to use it. And then, when it made contact with a different Devil it apparently gained the power of anti-magic" she explained. Asta groaned as he tried to control the massive amount of anti-magic that he was concentrating into his sword, 'oh crap! I think I'm over doing it!' he thought in worry. Suddenly the sword launched itself forward, pulling the teen with it. _

"Why did it do that?" Tettia asked in confusion. "Anti-magic kind of has a mind of it's own you could say. When in the presence of strong magic, it automatically seeks to eliminate it. When Asta first used that form, he was fighting a powerful mage who adsorbed a lot of Mana from the Human Fana after she had been freed of your Soul," Bethany explained, gesturing to Elf Fana, "the two were fighting and Asta used his Black Form for the first time. Eventually the idiot understood that he couldn't beat Asta with magic and tried to fly away, but unfortunately for him, Asta's anti-magic was drawn to his massive amount of Mana like a moth to a flame, and no matter where his opponent flew, Asta was able to follow as his anti-magic chased him down. It's the same in this case. That's why it's so hard for him to control his abilities right now" she finished. Everyone nodded in understanding, "wow! Anti-magic sounds amazing!" Lemiel replied with a smile. The young woman grinned, "you have the same views in the future Your Highness, even though you did get hit in the face by Asta's sword accidentally" she replied.

"He what? seriously?" Tettia asked, "well he does have extremely powerful Mana, the kind that anti-magic might try to destroy" Licht decided. The Prince pouted, "doesn't mean I want to get hit in the face by a giant sword" he muttered, rubbing the phantom pain, as though he could already feel it. Bethany smiled, "let's continue, shall we?"

_The anti-magic then pulled him towards the Devil who laughed at him, "you clearly have no control over that ability" he mocked, countering with his trident, but when Asta's sword came into contact with it, one of the prongs was broken clean off, much to the creatures shock._

"Yeah, go Asta!" Tettia cheered.

_'He broke a trident from the other world. It's supposed to trap Magic and warp space, but none of that worked against him' he thought, turning to look back at the boy who was still being dragged along by the sword. It pulled him up, and then down and back towards him again, "wo-oah okay! Wah!" Asta cried. "I don't know what Devil you got that 'special' talent from, regardless, I suggest you learn your place" the Word-Soul Devil said. The boy grunted as he kept being dragged through the air. "Word Soul Magic: __vouser nebit touryu! Vouto dereu e osu!__" he cried and three more portals opened up, which even more of his mass came from._

Everyone was horrified. Patry whimpered, "oh god, we really are gonna die this time!" he exclaimed, putting his head in his hands, "I'm sorry! If I hadn't let him get my Grimoire, he couldn't even summon that stuff! And if I hadn't allowed him to unseal himself in the first place, the world wouldn't be in danger right now in the future!" he sobbed, guilt wracking his heart endlessly. "That's not true. We were all used in that monster's plot, and we all bear responsibility for it," Raya began, causing the boy to uncover his face, "even though we ended up being used, that's no reason for us to give up. I know our future selves won't, so we have to steel ourselves this time. None of us will allow this future to come to pass, we just have to fight for it instead of letting what we see here break our spirits. Just like what the future version of Licht said, right?" he asked. The boy dried his tears, "yeah- we can do this, together" he replied. Everyone agreed, before turning there attention back to the screen.

_"Stourt ecedoca" __heads made out of the purple stuff rose up, with mouths and very sharp teeth. They now surrounded the boy completely. As he was unable to stop, the heads swarmed him, attacking Asta and tearing through the clothes and flesh of his sides, and causing him to cry out in pain. _

"Oh no, Asta!" Fana cried in worry for the boy who was trying so hard to save them all. Everyone watched nervously.

_But he gritted his teeth against the pain and opened his eyes- just in time to see a giant head looming over him. Before he could get eaten a flash of light burst through the head, revealing Lemiel who grabbed Asta and tried to help guide him away from attacks. "Thanks for getting' me out of there!" the boy said gratefully to the First Wizard King, before his sword automatically slammed itself up into the Light Mage's face, knocking him into the nearest wall, hard! "Oh crap, I didn't mean to do that!" Asta cried frantically in apology._

"See? Slammed in the face, and into a wall" Bethany commented. Everyone winced, "I see what you mean about Anti-Magic" Lemiel replied, again rubbing at the side of his face that had been hit as though he could already feel it.

_Patry used his Light Swords of Conviction, while Yuno used his Tornado Fang Spell on the Mass, but it still just absorbed their magic and had no other effects. The Elf cursed, "Damn" 'just as I thought, our attacks are useless against his abilities' he thought, remembering when Lemiel and Secre had arrived and how the human Prince's attacks had decimated the mass, 'even with the Four-Leaf on our side, we can't win!' Patry clenched his teeth so hard they began to grind against each other, 'there's only one thing left for me to do now,' he thought in extreme nervousness, 'here I go! And this time it won't be to hurt other people, but to protect them!' focusing, Black Light suddenly began to gather around the Elf's hands._

The current Patry's eyes widened, "wait, am I doing what I think I'm doing?" he asked in shock. He had no idea if that would actually work, or if it would just cause more problems for everyone. The 15-year-old Elf pulled his knees up to his chest, _'please let it work. Please just let me be able to help for once!' _he begged in his mind.

_'Demon Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!' he thought, shooting the blades of black light at the Mass, destroying several heads, "it worked!" Patry exclaimed in tense relief. "Ah yes, the Elf chosen by the Four-Leaf. You're on the wrong side though, which means your efforts are utterly wasted" the Devil exclaimed._

"Like hell I'm on the wrong side, I'd rather die than join you, you bastard!" the boy exclaimed. "Woah Patry, language! Your mother would have my head if she heard you talking like that, Leader of our Tribe or not" Licht reprimanded. Patry shrunk in his seat when he realised what he'd said, "I'm sorry" he replied. "Well, I suppose with all the excitement in this room, it's only natural that you'd pick up on the words. Just make sure never to say them again when we get back home" the older Elf replied with a wink.

_Yuno was gathering mana with his Wind Magic, while Asta was still struggling to control all the anti-magic he was using. 'Everyone else is pushing their limits on their magic, I need to be able to do that too! should I make it take shape, and try to hold it there?' Asta thought, groaning, "come on!" he shouted. The Anti-magic began to flow back into the sword._

"He's doing it!" Vetto exclaimed in excitement.

_Meanwhile, Lemiel was still in the smoking crater in the wall, trying to recover from the hit he'd taken. Secre floated up, "are you alright your highness?" she asked in worry. "That really hurt," he groaned, before perking up and smiling, "anti-magic is amazing! I probably won't be able to use my power for a while" the young man replied. Secre frowned, "sounds like you're not alright then," she replied. "It's not very likely to work," she began, turning to look up at Asta as she spoke now, "but I can bind it using me Sealing Magic, then maybe I can get control of it-" "Secre," Lemiel interrupted seriously, looking up at Asta as the anti-magic flowed back into the Demon-Slayer Sword, "It'll be fine" he replied. Asta was struggling to draw the anti-magic back into his blade. "It takes you so long to do everything Asta," Yuno said as Wind Magic flowed around him, sweat dripping down his face, "hurry up!" he demanded. Asta gaped up at him, as not only Wind Magic, but what seemed to be the remains of magic power in the very air around him coalesced into a blade, "if you can't use your power to it's full potential, then how can you ever be," Yuno began as he grabbed the newly created swords handle, 'the Wizard King!" he cried as he slashed at the mouths, destroying them in one attack. _

_Asta gaped at his Rival, while Lemiel smiled, 'our magic had dispersed into the air, but he used his wind to condense it, and made it into a weapon that could combat the Devil's attacks' he thought. "He's grown significantly stronger, over the course of a single battle" Licht added, also smiling. Yuno grinned, 'Wind Spirit Creation Magic: Spirit of Zephyr!' he thought, his completed weapon shown in all it's glory._

"Oh my gosh! Our son is the best!" Tettia squealed in excitement at seeing this. Licht beamed with great pride. No matter who their son ended up being in this new life, he would always be proud of who he had managed to become in the future that would never be.

_Asta gaped for a moment, before grinning, "yeah, yeah, I was getting there, I just needed a sec" he replied, as Anti-magic flowed over more of his body, including giving him a second pointy horn on his head in addition to his Weg. The anti-magic had also increased the length of the Demon Slayer Sword. "See, you can do it if you try" Yuno said with a smile. Asta grinned in triumph, "'course I can! cause I'm the guy who's gonna be the next Wizard King!" he replied. The Sword was then shown in it's new form, 'Anti-magic Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Divider!' Asta thought._

"Wow, I must admit I had never thought that that would be possible" Licht said in amazement. Raya turned to his friend, "that what wasn't possible?" he asked. "Well, the swords are already anti-magic weapons now. I wasn't sure pushing more anti-magic into them would do much of anything. But it looks like I was wrong" the Elf Leader replied with a smile.

_Patry was shocked, 'that one too? they both evolved so quickly' he thought. Lemiel stared at the half-Elf boy, "he's got a Wind attribute as well as Sword Magic" he said, before gasping in realisation._

"Don't think I'm not proud too- I have the most amazing Nephew ever!" the current Lemiel exclaimed with a grin. Both Licht and Tettia smiled at the excited young man.

_He remembered his sister, 'yes, that makes sense' he thought, "amazing. But what about the boy using the Five-Leaf Grimoire?" the former Prince asked, "who is he?" "he's a foolish boy born with no Magic, and he's always barrelling into things head-on. That said, he tries harder than anyone in the Kingdom! And he will never give up! Stubborn, to a fault" Secre explained. "How do you like me now, ya big jerk!? I one-up'd ya!" Asta asked of his Rival, grinning, but he was already starting to strain, 'I finally gave it shape, but I don't feel like I can keep it goin' for much longer' he thought. Yuno seemed to notice this, "hang in there as long as you can. At least until we cut this guy down" he replied. 'It'll only take a second' he thought as both boys shot forwards in a blur of speed. The two of them cut through the 'heads' of Zagred's mass before heading towards the bastard himself. "You're lively, I'll give you that, but at that speed, I'm not sure you'll be able to reach me!~" the Devil sang the last part. Yuno held his sword in front of him, before Asta moved in front. Yuno then created a huge whirlwind that propelled his friend forwards faster._

_The Devil gasped in surprise. Asta cried out as he was pushed forwards, before stabbing his sword right through the evil entity's chest. _

"Yes!" Tettia and Fana cheered. "That had to have done it!" Vetto cried.

_Zagred moaned in pain._

"Ha! See how you like it!" Patry called, remembering vividly the scene where he had stabbed him all over his body with Iron Lances.

_'That wretched Wind Magic, it made him faster' he thought._

"Heck yeah it did!" Tettia exclaimed.

_'The anti-magic pursued the wind, and the wind travelled through the void. That was a brilliant combination' Licht thought. "They, did it" Patry said weakly, daring to hope- Lemiel and Secre watched in anticipation. The Devil released his trident, gasping in pain and furious horror. The screen turned black for a moment, "you putrid trash" he growled._

Everyone gasped in horror, "but how!? Asta stabbed him in the heart!" Vetto cried. Raya gripped his head, "I think my brain is melting" he groaned. "Damn it, they were so close!" Patry cried in disbelief.

_Asta gasped as mouths opened all over Zagred's body, "how dare you, I'll kill you all, it's over, I'll kill you all, don't bother resisting, how dare you, I'll tear you apart!"_

Everyone, both on and off the screen stared in absolute horror as the scene played on, the numerous garbled voices and mouths terrifying everyone. Both Tettia and Patry clung to Licht in fear, Vetto stared speechlessly at the screen, Raya went boneless in his chair and Fana began crying. Lemiel stared in speechless horror at the screen, _'how can we possibly beat this monster, either in this future or in our own?!' _he thought desperately.

_The Devil's heart grew out of his chest, laughing. 'I pierced his heart. And then it just popped up somewhere else!?' Asta thought in disbelief. All the mouths began incantations in his language. Asta managed to block the attacks sent at him by the mass's 'heads' with the flat of his blade, but he was knocked all the way back to where Yuno was. "I'm going to exterminate every single one of you!" the Devil cried, as even **more** portals appeared in response to the spells and even more of the Mass poured out._

Many people began crying, hopelessness overtaking them, "if he can really summon so much of that stuff, then that means we never stood a chance in the first place!" Patry whimpered, shaking in absolute horror, voice trembling hard from just how terrified he felt. Tears built up in his eyes, "we're all gonna die" he sobbed. **"No, you won't"** Bethany suddenly spoke up with authority. Everyone turned to her in surprise. The Card Mage was standing, Staff out and clenched in a fist, radiating with power. **"This isn't over yet, so you can't give up. If you all give up now, you'll have lost before you even had a chance to try. So be strong, because you still have a chance" **she said. Staring back at her, the 15-year-old Elf remembered why he was here, why they were all here, _'we have to fight the fear. If we let hopelessness consume us, we'll have absolutely no chance of preventing this. We can't give up now!' _Patry clenched his fists and dried his eyes, before turning back to the screen, _'we have the believe in each other and in ourselves. We'll win, somehow' _he thought.

After everyone had calmed down enough, Bethany continued the recording.

_More heads emerged as well. They were surrounded on all sides. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Back with Yami and Charla, they watched as even more of the purple mass appeared, "I think that Devil's getting serious now, he's about to swallow up everything!" Charla exclaimed. "So he's been holding back this whole time!?" Yami cried incredulously. 'And with all this crap in the way, we can't get close to 'im!'he thought._

**_Black Cover_**

_Patry shot more Demon Light Swords of Conviction at the mass, but because there was so much of it, the attacks didn't do much to help the situation, 'this is going poorly even for the best of us,' he thought, looking worried, 'I'm worried about our allies on the lower floors'. "Patry," Licht said suddenly, causing the younger Elf to turn and look at him, "defend the perimeter for now, we'll handle this" he ordered, as Lemiel floated back down the where his brother-in-law was. "No matter what happens, we can't let the people of this Era be killed" the Elf Leader said, beginning to glow with golden light, "we need the present-day Magic Knights, they're the future of the Clover Kingdom" Lemiel added, also glowing brightly. All the mouths on Zagred's body continued to mutter and speak, "and now the finale" he said. "Heh, you think it's over? You don't get to decide how this ends! You ready Yuno?" Asta asked his Rival, "let's go". _

_"Of course I'm ready, idiot" Yuno replied with a smirk. Both readied weapons, **"time to shut this guy up for good!"** both exclaimed at the same time. _

**_Black Clover_**

_The heads, hands made of Mass, and it itself reached for them. "you're no better than vomit! (you're no better than vomit) A mere insect that had the nerve to bite me. (A mere insect that had the nerve to bite me). Die! (die) (you're just maggots hiding under a rock) you're just maggots hiding under a rock! I'll twist off your arms and legs! Die! (die) die! (die)" the Devil cried._

"Urgh, I'm gonna have nightmares of that voice for weeks!" Tettia muttered. Patry shivered again, "you think **you're** gonna have nightmares?" he replied.

_The mass appendages shot at them, and the two boys fought back. "Die!" the Devil cried again. 'The Anti-magic is **really **affecting him!' Yuno thought as he cut apart the mass that attacked him, 'That's why he avoided that blow to his heart. And why he's so furious about getting hit. So that means- if we can get Asta's sword to actually pierce his heart-'. Asta growled in frustration, cutting the appendages and heads apart, 'these things go on forever!' he thought. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, and the boy gasped in agony, 'this sucks! My body's starting to reach it's limit!' Licht and Lemiel watched the battle from below, 'that Anti-magic boy. He's fighting side-by-side with the Wind Magic user and trusting him completely. They can do this' the former Prince thought as he turned to look at his friend, no- his brother with a smile. Licht smiled back. **'We'll leave it to them, and help their friends' **both thought at the same time. _

_Lemiel reached over and took the bottom part of the handle of Licht's Sword, the blade lighting up even brighter. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Noelle and a strange man dressed in green were fighting with Fana._

"Until then you were being manipulated as well, but you recently came to you senses" Bethany explained to the young pink-haired Elf woman. "Okay, that makes sense" Fana replied in understanding.

_"Ke, ke, ke, almost time! Soon I'll be able to slice this girl's healing magic into tiny pieces!" Jack exclaimed._

"Um, is he-" Vetto began, before Bethany interrupted, "yes, I believe Jack there is slightly insane, but then again, most Magic Knights I've seen have _some _kind of problem at least" she replied. Fana looked nervous, "he's not really going to cut me up, is he?" she asked. "Oh don't worry, he doesn't get a chance to" the Card Mage replied.

_"Wait a second!" Fana cried, sweating in fear, 'we really shouldn't be fighting!' she thought. Before anyone could do anything else, the Devil's Mass flooded into the room, causing both humans to gasp. Just then Nozelle and the others flew into the room, the Captain using his Mercury to knock Fana away from the Mass before it could touch her. "I thought you guys went to a different floor!?" Noelle asked in shock. "No time to explain, this place is about to flood with inhuman Magic! Everyone evacuate, quickly!" her older brother ordered. Just then Captain Mereoleona leapt out of the tunnel as well, "Calidus Brachium Barrage!" she cried, punching the mass with fire-enshrouded fists. "Captian Mereleona's here too?" Noelle asked. "Ha! Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I've never seen a spell like that! This world is amazing!" she roared._

"Technically it's from another world, and all that's going to do is deplete your Mana" Lemiel said, even though he knew the woman couldn't hear him. He turned to Bethany, "I'm assuming she's also a one of my descendants along with that Fuegoleon man?" he asked. "Yep, she's his older sister" the human woman replied.

**_Black Clover_**

_The scene switched to where Charmy was now cradling the unconscious Lira, "ew, gross! Where the heck did this nasty looking purple stuff come from!?" she demanded._

**_Black Clover_**

_Fuegoleon was flying Salamander up a tunnel, trying to escape from the mass, "things are getting dire!" he exclaimed, before glancing back behind him, eyes widening, "oh no!" 'it's catching up!' he thought._

**_Black Clover_**

_Meanwhile Licht and Lemiel were focusing their Mana. 'The Demon-Dweller Sword connects those who have strong bonds, allowing them to share their power.' The Elf thought. 'Since my Magic has a chance against the Devil, we'll use the sword to send it to everyone!' Lemiel thought. **'Combo Spell: Demon-Dweller Sword, Protecting Light!' **both thought at the same time as Light Magic exploded outwards, traveling to all the Elves in the Shadow Palace, and enabling everyone who was near them to be safe from the Devil's Mass. _

**_Black Clover_**

_With Nozel, as the group had two Elves, or two Elves who had actually come back, as Ronne was still just an empty shell, with them, the protective light was big enough to cover the whole group. Mimosa was still working to heal Raya's injury. "This power, what is it?" Noelle asked. "Looks like Licht and that Prince of yours combined their abilities into one big spell" the injured Elf said. Noelle looked over at him, "how do you know that?" she asked in confusion. Raya smiled, 'my connection with Licht shows me what's going on above our heads,' he thought, seeing Licht and Lemiel standing together to protect everyone. 'Isn't that nice. He got to have a little reunion with his long-lost friend' Raya thought happily. "Huh, awe, I gotta say, it makes me feel kinda jealous" he muttered._

**_Black Clover_**

_Back with Lemiel and Licht, the human Prince stayed focused on his task, 'as long as this spell holds, I won't let a single one die' he thought determinedly. However, a crack began to form under his right eye, causing Secre, who was watching to gasp. _

"Brother," Tettia muttered worriedly. "My magic is keeping that body together, but I'm using so much of it," the young man muttered, "as long as it holds out long enough for everyone to get out of there and for us to defeat the Devil, it doesn't matter. I'd give everything I had to protect the future" he said resolutely.

_The mass advanced on them, but Patry teleported in front of the two, 'Demon Light Creation Magic: Light Whip of Judgement!' he thought, slashing the Mass apart. 'The bond they have, this time, I'll trust it!' the young Elf thought. _

Licht smiled happily, "thank you Patry" he replied. The 15-year-old flushed slightly, turning away.

_Asta was flying around, dodging the 'heads' but it was clear by how slow he was moving and how he was dragging Black Divider that he was reaching his limit. He groaned in effort, before Yuno appeared in front of him and cut several heads with Spirit of Zepher. 'With this spell acting as a shield, we can focus on our attacks' he thought. "Hey! Where'd you get that light from? No fair, come on, I want one!" Asta complained._

"Phtt, that- ha! Ha! Ha! He- I can't believe he just complained about something like that! Hee, hee, hee, hee" Licht burst into giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation, "he, he, th-the world might end, and that's what he chooses to complain about! He, he! I-I'm sorry! It's just-" the adult Elf continued to giggle and laugh, a smile and blush on his face. "You haven't smiled or laughed for a while, it's good to see it again" Lemeil said with a smile of his own. "hee, hee, he, _*sigh*_ you're right, I haven't. That felt so good, ah, I feel much better" Licht replied, finally calming down from his giggle-fit. Everyone smiled, it was good to see their leader/friend/fiancé happy again. Licht always looked his best with a smile on his face.

_"I know you get angry anytime something proves I'm better than you, but we're in the middle of something!" Yuno reprimanded. "Ha! Fine pretty boy, careful though, you might mess up your hair!" Asta replied with a smirk. "For sure, you're all going to die! Your sword still hasn't reached me~! It's utterly useless! Right here, just let yourself die" the Devil said. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Charla and Yami stood together, Charla still glowing, "keep your distance human, you're too close to me again" she said. "Hey, if you didn't have me here, you'd be eyeballs deep in that purple crap. Anyway, didn't you say you could see what's happening on the upper floor?" Yami asked. He raised his sword, "I'm thinking, going by Mana and Ki alone probably isn't the safest strategy for us," the Magic Knight Captain explained, "keep me updated on what that freak's doing, would ya? And stop complaining so much" he said. "You're kidding, you think that'll work from here?" Charla asked incredulously. She closed her eyes, "well, I'd prefer to be asked more politely," the Elf began, before her briars wrapped around his sword, "but I'll add momentum to your strike. You'd better not miss!" She ordered. "I won't!" Yami replied. The screen split three ways, showing Asta, Yami and Yuno, all grinning in determined confidence, **'we'll finish off this battle with an all-out attack!' **the three of them thought at the same time. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Secre watched Asta from below, 'at first, I only got close to you so that I could use you' she thought. 'You had no Magic, but you happened to obtain the Five-Leaf Grimoire that repelled magic, and then, the more time I spent around you, the more times I saw you fight, the more I wanted to believe in you! I **wanted **to cheer you on. So please,' she thought, "win this, Asta!" Secre begged. The boy in question launched into attacking again, slashing through the mass and it's heads with Black Divider. He blocked a strike from a clawed hand before it knocked him back. Then he realised that several giant heads were baring down on him. Yuno then charged in with a yell, cutting the preaching heads apart. 'I can feel this light making me even stronger,' he thought, before turning to look back at his rival, 'looks like he's maxed out though'. Asta grunted, trying to summon the strength to lift his sword, "sorry Asta, but if you can't keep up, I'm ditching you" the half-Elf said._

_Then he shot off. But the Anti-magic boy just grinned, the rivalry seeming to energize him, "you should know that's never gonna happen!" Asta replied, flying after his friend. Yuno flew in, cutting apart the appendages, while, in an impressive feat of speed and agility, Asta managed to dodge all of them. "You're just a human, yet you're using Elven and Spirit power to fight me!" Zagred cried. 'They'll never pierce through my heart with a silly gust of wind!' Meanwhile that obnoxious fool is merely letting himself be pulled along by his partners spell! And poorly I might add. They're no danger to me' he thought confidently. Just then the heads fell away to reveal only Yuno flying towards him. 'Where's the Anti-Magic boy?!' the Devil thought urgently, looking around._

"Ha! Now you get to know what fear feels like!" Fana exclaimed, as many people laughed at the monster's slip in composure. "Go get him Asta!" Patry cried.

_It was then shown that Asta was behind him, 'hiding in the severed magic?!' he thought in disbelief. 'He's approaching from my blind spot!' the Devil realised as both boys closed in, and the Mass moved to protect it's master, but it wasn't fast enough. 'They're pulling each other in with increasing speed!' _**_"_**_Sto-" he tried to use his Word Soul Magic to stop them but it was too late. Both boys weapon's had landed their marks. Zagred screamed, **"desist! Go back!"** his mouths screamed. All of a sudden Asta's time limit ran out and he returned to normal, 'that's all I've got!' he thought. "No Asta!" Yuno cried, before shapeless darkness grabbed both boys, pushing them back a bit. "Nice try!" the Devil cried, glaring at Asta with a sick grin on his face. The ash-haired boy grunted from the force of the grip. _

**_Black Clover_**

_Yami summoned his Dark Magic, eyes closed in focus. Even Charla was shocked, 'his level of concentration is astounding!' she thought. 'But there's no way he'll succeed from this distance!' the human let the cigarette in his mouth fall as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Julius right before becoming a Magic Knight Captain._

_(Flashback) __"You sure about this?" he asked, as he stood before his friend, who was staring out the window, "putting a foreigner like me in charge of a Magic Knight's Squad?" "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine" Julius replied. "I mean, I'm sure I'll do things my own way, and I know some of the higher-up's won't be thrilled about it" Yami said. "Yeah, my Magic's kinda rare and all, but still-" he cut himself off. "I know that, Yami, I've watched you for a while. Trust me, you can handle the job" Julius replied with a smile, holding his hand out. Yami reached out and took it. __(End flashback)_

_Back in the present, the man's cigarette landed on the ground as he opened his eyes. He moved into position, cutting through the vines, much to Charla's shock._

"Wait, what's he doing?" Vetto asked. Bethany grinned, "just watch" she replied.

_"Mana Zone," he began, as he saw the Devil clearly in his minds eye, along with the dark splot that was Yuno and the expanse of nothing that was Asta. "Dark Cloaked: Dimension Slash, Equinox!" Yami cried, cutting through dimensions all the way to the Devil, despite the distance or objects in his way. The attack cut right through the evil creature, splitting him in half._

"Oh my god!" Fana cried, "he actually managed to do that!?" she asked in shock. Everyone was shocked into speechlessness. Bethany smirked, "don't gape yet, it's not over" she said.

_Everyone gasped. Purple blood gushed out of his many mouths, all of them screaming in pain, 'Dark Magic can interfere with the other world! Curse that human!' The Devil thought. Asta stared in shock, 'I know that Ki' "Captain, Yami" he whispered. The Devil's heart laughed, as his main body's vision wavered between clear and fuzzy, "I will end you!" he screamed. Asta moved backwards, unable to fight anymore, when he felt a push on his back, 'Sealing Recovery Magic: Heavenly Prison, Faint Omen!' Secre thought, using her Sealing Magic to heal his wounds, 'I've sealed his physical damage, now he just needs to draw out his Anti-Magic Power!' she thought. Secre looked up at him, "Asta". "Die! Perish! Disappear!" Zagred cried, shooting an attack at them. Yuno, who was still being held in the monster's grip, yelled in effort, summoning all the Wind he could and sending a huge tornado from his sword at him, "you first!" he demanded, cutting off both the Devil's arms._

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go everyone! Destroy him!" Raya cheered, the others echoing him. "Tear his damned heart to pieces!" Tettia cried. "Kill the bastard for good!" Vetto demanded. "You can do it everyone!" Patry cheered. "Destroy him for good!" Fana called. "Get him!" Lemeil cried. "Keep going! Finish it!" Licht cheered, louder than all of them.

_The Devil screamed, "you're nothing but trash!" Secre's eyes widened in fear, "Asta!" she cried. Lemiel watched from down below, a smile on his face, "remember," the young woman said, as memories of all the people who'd believed in him and who were his Rival's flashed through his mind. Secre also remembered everything she'd seen him do. "You're going to be, the Wizard King!" she exclaimed. Spurred on by her faith and everyone's efforts, Asta resumed his Black Form, "yeah," he growled as his sword became Black Divider again and he raised it high into the air, 'right here, right now-' he thought, as the Word-Soul Devil saw the image of the Anti-Magic Devil, 'I'M GONNA PUSH PAST MY LIMITS!' Zagred screamed again as Asta's Sword cut right through him, heart and all._

"**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** everyone screamed in triumph, standing up and cheering wildly, even the usually stoic Raya was jumping around and screaming in joy, "they did it! They did it!" Vetto cried, tears of relief and happiness streaming down his face. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!" Fana exclaimed. Bethany allowed this for a while before she had to intervein when she began to get a headache, "HEY! EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN ALREADY!" she cried. "But we won! That monster is finally gone!" Patry cried, tears of happiness also streaming down from his face. The young woman smiled, "yes I know, and I know that it's very exciting, but we still have a bit more to watch, one more Veiwing that I've arranged, okay?" Bethany asked. Everyone sighed and sat down again. The Card Master sighed and smiled, "but I'll give you all a break to celebrate the victory against the Devil" she relented. Everyone immediately leapt to their feet again and began to celebrate.

Bethany chuckled and shook her head, going to her room to meditate and relax while her guests 'partied'. Once she was within the confines of her own bedroom, the young woman sank onto her bed, "I really hope they can change the future for the better. Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing."

To Be Continued


	10. Dawn

Later, after everything had been cleaned up and everyone was settled again, Bethany walked up to the front of the room. She smiled sadly at everyone, "well, this journey is almost over. Despite everything, I did enjoy meeting all of you, and I pray that your future really will be different. Thank you for baring with me and your willingness to change your destinies. You will see me _again_, though I hope next time is the last time. Now, let's start, the final Viewing" the young woman said, moving to take her seat in the back of the room as the screen turned on again.

_The Devil was in pieces, "impossible. This can't be. I won't have it" he rasped, before hearing laughter. _

"Wait, that didn't sound like anyone there" Tettia said nervously.

_The Word Soul Devil gasped when he found himself before the Anti-magic Devil inside the Five-Leaf Grimoire._

Everyone gasped, "so that's, the other Devil? The one inside my Grimoire?" Licht asked, only slightly shaken. Bethany nodded, "yep, that's the Anti-magic Devil" she replied.

_"You got a problem their 'comrade'?" the other Devil asked sarcastically. "Don't give me that. Who are you? Tell me!" Zagred demanded. The Anti-magic Devil laughed again, "you don't need to know that, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, you've lost this fight, and you're about to disappear for good. Farewell, you disgrace" he said. Then the Word-Soul Devil faded away with a scream. Everyone stared in shock at the spot the Devil had just occupied. "We, won" Lemiel said in disbelief. Patry breathed heavily, remembering everything he'd done and been through because of that monster. And now it was finally over. Secre remembered everything she'd been through with Asta. And how right she'd been to have believed in him. The young/old woman looked close to tears, "I'm grateful" she said softly._

_Asta leaned heavily on Yuno's shoulder, both of them exhausted._

**_Black Clover_**

_Over with Yami and Charla, the Elf was in shock, "that terrible Magic, it vanished," she said "did they, stop him?" she asked hopefully. Yami sagged with a sigh, making Charla gasp, "well it looks like somebody beat me to the punch, but I'm glad to see the job got done" he said. Charla looked away, before making up her mind. She placed her hand on the humans back, "you did well, human" she said. The Magic Knight Captain grinned tiredly, "actually the name's Yami Sukahiro, Prickly Princess 2" he replied. The Elf smiled slightly, "for the last time, call me Charla" she said._

**_Black Clover_**

_Despite their victory against the Devil however, the Mass was still around, and now, without direction, it simply attempted to swallow the Shadow Palace in it's entirety. "Oh no! his magic's not completely gone!" Patry cried in worry, "it's consuming everything! This place is about to crumble!" Asta and Yuno gasped as the saw the Mass flowing rapidly. The half-Elf looked around desperately, 'we have to get out, now!' he thought._

"Please be careful everyone!" Vetto said worriedly. Everyone else felt the same. "Yuno, baby" Tettia whimpered, hoping beyond hope that everyone would make it out in time. "But there are still people and Elves on the lower floors!" Raya exclaimed. "If our spell fails, they'll all die" Lemiel said in fear, clenching his fists, _'please, let my magic hold out just a little longer!' _he begged.

_'But what about everyone else!' Lemiel's stone body began to crack more, "I think my body is reaching it's limit! There's not much time!" he said. _

**_Black Clover_**

_(Meanwhile with everyone else) __"The light is starting to grow dimmer!" Fuegoleon exclaimed in worry._

**_Black Clover_**

_Charmy leapt from rock to rock, still carrying Lira in her arms, and looking visibly stressed out "what gives!? I feel all creepy crawly!" she cried, beginning to change from her Dwarf form back to her human form._

**_Black Clover_**

_The group of Nozel, Jack, Meraleona, Noelle, Mimosa, Raya and Fana flew towards the top of the Shadow Palace as fast as they could. "My connection to Licht tells me- the only way out is on the top floor! Let's goooooo!" Fana called._

**_Black Clover_**

_Yami and Charla were staring up at the area above them where the exit was, "we can't get up there!" the human man exclaimed, 'if we don't figure this out quick then we're screwed!' he thought in fear. His attention went down to the tunnel, 'that Ki'._

**_Black Clover_**

_Lemiel grunted as one of the Magic stones making up his eyes fell out and his body cracked even more. "Lemiel!?" Licht asked in worry. The former Prince groaned as his magic finally ran out and the protective light disappeared, 'the light, it's fading!' Licht thought._

"Oh no!" the Human Prince exclaimed, "come on everyone, you have to get out now!" he cried.

_The mass overtook everyone as they were still making there way up. "This is bad" Yuno said, as Asta gasped seeing the mass moving towards them. "YOU GUYS!" he screamed, praying that everyone was safe- they had to be, they'd finally destroyed the Devil! Suddenly a black Spatial Magic portal opened above them, causing the grey-haired boy to look up- right before **everyone **fell out of it on top of them, screaming the whole way. Noelle opened her eyes to find Asta in her arms. She blushed slightly, "hey it's you!" she said nervously. "You're all okay! And man, talk about good timing!" Asta exclaimed with a smile. "stop clinging to me like that you idiot! Back off!" the silver-haired girl cried, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard, "ah! Sorry!" the orphan replied. Another black portal opened up, and someone, revealed to be Valtos rose out of it, "it seems the person I put my faith in was nothing but a pitiful sinner, just as I am," the screen showed both Valtos and Rades coming out of the portal._

_"Now I must make amends for the wrong I've done, if such a thing is even possible" Valtos said. Asta turned to them in surprise, "you two again" he said. "Well this guy doesn't speak for me! I've never been wrong once in my life!" Rades added. "IF YOU WERE HERE, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HELPED US OUT!" Asta yelled angrily, pupils shrinking to almost invisibility in his rage. "HEY DON'T YOU JUDGE ME! I DO WHATEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT!" Rades yelled in reply. 'There's one more thing I need to do before this is over' Patry thought, thinking of William. Asta looked down at sensing a familiar Ki, to find Captain Yami jumping up with Charla, and two humans. "What do ya know, just when I least expected it, a boneless ham goes flyin' by!" Yami commented, looking back at the two men. "That little spell of yours might make ya invisible to the naked eye, but I can sense your Ki plain as day," the Magic Knight Captain said, "we gottcha now". "It's Captain Yami!" Asta exclaimed in shock. "And the Blue Rose Knights Captain" he added in surprise. "And that guy, he used to lead the Purple Orcas!" he said in disbelief. "How dare you treat me like this, after all the suffering I've had to endure!" the man dressed in purple exclaimed._

_Then he saw the other man who was clinging onto the former Captain's robe, "hey, wait, you're that jerk who stole my Grimoire forever ago and tried to steal Yuno's too!" Asta cried angrily. "Revichi!" the man replied. "What the heck are you two clowns doing here?!" he demanded. "At least we have Magic Power!" Revichi replied indignantly. Lemiel looked surprised for a moment, before smiling, "how impressive! So many Mages with so many different types of spells!" he exclaimed in excitement._

"Yeah, I'd really like to see some of their Magic up close and in-depth!" the current Prince said, a slight pout on his face, as he knew he wouldn't be able to.

_"I think the Clover Kingdom is in good hands" he said in satisfaction. Asta turned towards the exit to the Shadow Palace, "enough chit chat, let's get going!" he exclaimed as the doors opened and light filled the screen, before showing everyone all flying through the exit. Charmy had her arms wrapped around Yuno, "I'll never let you out of my sight again Yuno!" she cried. "Hands off him Little Miss Round Head!" Bell cried in anger. "Oh, Charmy, you changed back to your normal self," Asta said in surprise. "That was so cool when you turned all tall and tough before, and your powers were super awesome!" he continued. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sexy, tall and long-legged 24-7!" Chramy replied. "Wha-?" Asta said, seeming lost, "wait, se didn't notice what happened?" Mimosa asked in confusion, "better question, why is Charmy here at all?" Noelle added. _

_"Cause wherever there's Yuno and yummy nummy's I'm bound to pop up eventually!" the girl replied with a thumbs up. _

"Yes, well, I'm not entirely comfortable with that girl being around our Son. Not that I have anything against her personally, she just seems a bit- _obsessed_" Tettia said.

_"Just so you know lady, I'm still going to slice you up! Ke!" Jack called up to Fana, who was covering her chest with her arm, "what's wrong with this guy, he's creepy!" she exclaimed in fear._

"Yes he is, and I am never going anywhere near him, no matter if this ends up being the future or not!" the current Fana added resolutely.

_"Settle down, there's no time for idle chatter" Nozel ordered from in front of them. "Remember, this isn't over yet" he said as the group neared the exit to the outside and bright light engulfed them. When they were finally outside the Shadow Place again, Asta squinted before his eyes widened in shock and horror. Explosions and other damage was still being done to city as the other Elves continued to rampage, driven by their hatred and rage. _

"Oh no, they don't know the truth and are still being driven by false hatred of humans!" Patry exclaimed, hoping that they could stop their friends before anyone else got hurt or worse. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

_"We have to stop the Elves from destroying the Kingdom. They're still being driven by deep-seeded hatred, completely detached from their real Souls" the Captain of the Silver Eagles explained. "There are so many, how can we overpower them all?!" Noelle asked in worry. Mereoleona made a claw with one hand, "I'll knock them out with one good punch!" she exclaimed. Yami looked over at her in exasperation, 'something tells me that she actually could too' he thought. Asta lifted the Demon-Destroyer Sword, but his arms were shaking with the effort._

"The poor kid looks exhausted. He's been fighting non-stop for the whole night against really powerful opponents" Raya said. "Thankfully he won't have to try and dispel their Reincarnations one by one this time" Bethany said.

_"Oh man" he said, 'I won't be able to get to everybody with just one sword. Not to mention my power's running low' he thought. "Licht is here now," Patry began, causing the anti-magic user to look up at him. "There's a way" he explained. He placed a hand on his chest, "William is still lying dormant within me. With his World Tree Magic, we can gather Mana and lifeforce from people all over. To make that happen, we're going to need his Grimoire" the young Elf said, causing Rades to scowl in anger. Suddenly Valtos emerged from a portal, holding the golden Three-Leaf Clover Spell Book. "Take it" he said, holding it out, as Patry turned to look back at him. The Elf took it, looking down in slight melancholy, "this is the one," he replied, "Valtos, thank you" Patry said gratefully. "It doesn't matter who you are, you're still the person who found me that day and saved my life" the Spatial Mage explained. _

_"Hang on, are you saying-?" Asta began, before the Elf interrupted, "yes. Asta, use that weapon, to destroy me for good" Patry said. _

"Wait, why did you say that? You won't be destroyed, the Reincarnation Spell on you will just be ended" Lemiel asked in confusion. The young Elf looked just as confused, "don't look at me, again, that is the future me, I don't know what's going on in his head!" he replied again, hoping they understood now that he had no idea what his future self was thinking.

_He held up the sword, "sure that's what you want?" he asked, before the older-looking Elf took hold of the sword and placed it against his chest, "I've already lived twice now. I have regrets but no fear. After all that I did, I'm not sure this is enough to atone for it," he said. Vetto, Fana and the slightly slumped form of Raya watched on, "Patry-" the Copy Mage muttered. He turned and smiled at them, and it was a smile filled with remorse, "I'll be the first one to leave then," he said, before turning back to look at Licht, "forgive me, Licht," Patry begged, "please finish this". "I will" the Elf Leader replied. Patry turned to look back at Asta and nodded, making him nod back. He pushed Anti-magic into the Sword, nullifying the Reincarnation, 'In the end, I got to fight alongside Licht and all my friends. That's enough' he thought as his long hair faded away._

During this whole scene, everyone either had tears in their eyes or were full-on crying. Patry looked down, _'at least the me in this timeline was somewhat content at the end. I would have liked the chance to atone, just like I'm sure he would have, but we all worked together and managed to avenge the Elves in that timeline, so I suppose it's alright for him' _he thought, smiling.

_Then the burn-like skin that marked William's curse appeared over half his face and he slowly opened his eyes, revealing purple eyes filled with both regret and relief. Yami grunted slightly at the full truth coming out about his rival. "It's Captain Vangance" Yuno said in relief that his Captain was finally back._

"So that's William then?" Patry asked, examining the young human man. "He doesn't look that bad actually" Vetto added.

_William reached up and gripped his cape over where his heart was, "Patry" he whispered, 'the lonely Soul whose been with me ever since I was a child. It seems your rage and suffering have finally reached an end' he thought gratefully. His Grimoire then floated up in front of him, flipping through pages, 'but, the story's not over yet' William thought, opening his hand as a small seed appeared in his palm and began to grow, 'this time it's my turn,' he thought. Then a flashback began._

_(Flashback) __A young William was sitting on a tree branch, tears in his eyes, 'this mark, that was carved upon my face without reason. The Curse that brought me so much mistreatment and hatred,' the dreams he'd had of Patry's memories of the massacre of his people flashed in his mind, 'because of it, his warped feelings towards the Kingdom and the suffering that he went through were undoubtably real to me' he thought. __(End flashback)_

_Back in the present, a tree was growing from the seed, 'this battle happened because I was too weak to believe in Julius's strength, or in the future I was meant to protect. Therefore, I should be the one who puts a stop to this violence!' William thought with conviction, holding out his arms to help his spell grow easier. As he did, Licht placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, causing him to gasp quietly and look back at him. Then the Elf Leader raised the Demon-Dweller Sword into the air where it began to glow, 'I'll connect to their Souls and tell them the truth!' he thought, as the light shot into the air. Multiple lights speared out and attached to each and every Reincarnated Elf causing them to gasp as the recognised their Leaders Mana. _

_'We need to lure the connected Souls to the World Tree, and bind them together' William thought as the tree kept growing until it was huge and filled with Licht's Mana, **"Combo Spell: Demon-Dweller Sword, Spirit Light Tree!" **Both Licht and William called at the same time._

**_Black Clover_**

_Noelle and Mimosa gasped as they saw the giant glowing tree. "Now anti-magic wielder, use the Demon-Destroyer Sword!" Licht ordered. Asta nodded and stabbed the Sword into the tree. Anti-magic enveloped the construct. 'The power of that blade is reaching all of the Elves' Nozel thought in shock. All the people who were still possessed returned to being human again as the Elf Spirits left them._

"L-look at them! They're all s-so ha-happy! Finally that monster's hold on them is gone!" Patry wailed, sobbing in joy at seeing his precious people finally freed from their hatred and suffering. Licht placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, "and this time it won't happen at all, right?" he asked softly.

_Back in Hage Village, the Father, Sister and Orphans prayed for the freed Souls to be able to have happiness now. All the humans watched this in awe, "look, up there!" one man called, "that's the Magic of the Golden Dawn's Captain!" another man replied. "Beautiful" a woman breathed. "Does this mean that they saved the Kingdom?"_

**_Black Clover_**

_Raya watched as all his friends went to the afterlife, before looking down at his hands. He clenched them, before turning to Fana and Vetto._

"Wait, why aren't we going to the afterlife with them?" Vetto asked in confusion. "Remember how I explained that the three of you had artificial bodies after your original ones were either destroyed, or you were released from the Reincarnation?" Bethany replied. "Oh, so those bodies aren't ones with another Soul in it that we took over, but empty bodies that we were placed into, I get it" Raya said with a nod. "So we won't be able to go back with everyone, that's a bit sad" Fana replied. "True, for now you three are stuck in the Living World. You will die again eventually, and then you'll get to see everyone else again. But the main question, is what are you going to do with your second chance at life?" Bethany asked. "We'll live our lives to the fullest" Raya replied with a smile, "and make up for everything we did, whatever it was that we did" Vetto added.

"And when we eventually do all meet again, those versions of us will have lots to tell those versions of everyone else" Fana said with a smile at Licht. Said Elf smiled back, "well, at least you'll get the chance to redeem yourselves" he replied. Patry looked down, what about him? All those horrible things- even if he did end up going to the afterlife with the others, he didn't think that version of himself would be able to stand it- the guilt would drive him insane!

_The three looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to Licht, "I shoulda' known, apparently the three of us won't be going with you" Raya said. "See after we got Reincarnated the second time, our Souls became bound to these bodies, there's no way we can go back to our original forms" he explained to his friend. Licht smiled sadly, "I see, that's a shame. After a journey filled with pain and hatred, it'd be nice if we could talk. But, nothing to be done now, perhaps there's a reason our destines played out this way" he said. "Live on in this world, for all of our sakes" Licht asked. "Goodbye" Vetto breathed sadly. "Take care" Fana said with tears in her eyes. Raya rubbed the back of his head, "ah, figures, we missed each other again, but if this is what you want, then okay. I guess I'll live this life to the fullest, no matter how much of a pain it is" he replied. _

**_Black Clover_**

_The Souls of familiar Elves, including Ronne, Baval and Lira made their way home, Lira waving happily. Charla was still in the middle of being released from her Reincarnation as she spoke to Yami, "I wish I'd seen my younger brother again, but I enjoyed fighting alongside you, Yami Sukahiro" the Elf said with a smile. Yami smiled as well and lowered his Cigarette, "well, look at you Charla, turning all nice and honest at the end, that's sweet" the man said. Soon her Reincarnation ended and Charla's Soul left Charlotte's body, "I admit I may be a little awkward, but not as awkward as she is" she said before leaving. As the Elf left, the blond-haired Captain fainted right onto Yami's chest, who narrowed his eyes at the precise placement, almost like the Elf had wanted it to happen to make him uncomfortable! None-the-less, he wrapped his arm around the woman to keep her from falling over._

"Well, that was nice of him" Tettia said with a smile. "Yes, especially since his expression is screaming that he's not good with girls and women" Fana added with a giggle.

_Licht turned to look at Lemiel and Secre, "I suppose I'd better be going now, I wouldn't want to keep my dear Tettia waiting any longer" he said._

"Don't worry, this time you won't, and besides, I can safely say that if I died and you didn't, I would wait an eternity for you" the human Princess replied, wrapping her arms around Licht's closest arm. The Elf Leader beamed at her, before his expression turned sad "I know, I just felt guilty is all. You'd been waiting for me for 500 years, it must have hurt that version of you a lot" he replied. The nut-blond-haired young woman shook her head, before impulsively reaching up and pecking her future husband on the cheek, "like I said, I'd wait an eternity for you my love" she said.

_"Right" his brother-in-law replied in understanding. "I'm happy we got to see a glimpse of the ideal future that we'd always hoped for" Licht said. "Me too" Lemiel replied happily. "The Elf that's in my body, is he your-" Yuno began, causing the older Elf to smile happily, "with you here, it felt like I got to fight alongside my Son. Thank you, holder of the Four-Leaf Grimoire, may good luck always follow you" he said. Asta held out his Grimoire, "this is yours, right? Take it" he offered._

"That's very kind of him, but I wouldn't be able to use it, as it's not only become a Five-Leaf Grimoire, but because it's chosen a new owner. Besides, I wouldn't be able to take it with me to the Afterlife anyway. I'm happy for Asta to have it. I just hope that he can use it to protect his loved ones better than that version of me could" Licht said.

_"Actually the Five-Leaf Grimoire belongs to you now Asta" Licht replied, shocking the boy at the offer, "hold on tight to it, it will prove helpful on your journey" he said as his Soul finally left his artificial body. Noelle and Mimosa gasped as they watched all the Elf Spirits leaving. "Farewell, and thank you, Mages of the Clover Kingdom" the Elf Leader said as they began to fade away. _

Everyone was crying again, and Bethany was handing out tissues.

_Everyone watched with awe and relief that all of this was finally over. All but one person. Rades stood partway through one of Valtos portals, 'NOT SO FAST! HOLD ON A DAMN SECONED!' he thought angrily, before turning his attention to his Grimoire, 'Wraith Magic: Soul Abductor!' the Spell shot into the sky, causing everyone to gasp and look back at him in surprise. 'I can only use this Spell on somebody whose been a part of my life for a long time. And ironic as it is, you, fall into that category' Rades thought as his Spell caught up with a single Soul that was flying away. Licht's artificial body began to glow, before it's fingers twitched. Asta blinked in confusion, before the captured Soul was unceremoniously slammed into the body, causing the newly revived Elf to gasp at the sudden rush of sensation. _

"Wait, did that guy, just revive one of us? In Licht's artificial body?" Fana asked. "It can't be any of us, and I'm pretty sure that guy didn't just bring Licht back" Raya added. It was Vetto who figured it out, "wait, that man said "someone I've known a long time." You don't think-?" he began, before cutting himself off as they all turned to look at Patry in shock. _'Well, I guess he got his wish'_ Raya thought in slight amusement and mostly shock.

_'The body that held Licht's Soul has Magic in it again?' Raya thought in shock, 'but wait, that Mana, Patry?' The newly revived Elf looked down at his hands in shock, one eye still blacked out to show his slight corruption, "am I, reborn? No, reanimated" Patry said to himself, trying to figure out the sudden situation he found himself in. "That body was only a clone that Sally created to look like your original one anyway, I'm sure you'll feel right at home in it" Rades said. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" Asta demanded in anger, before the older man interrupted, "SHUT UP WOULD YOU!" he yelled, "THIS IS- I UH- look, I don't understand it either, alright! Anyway, Licht, or, Patry, or, whoever! I'M NOT JUST GONNA LET YOU DISAPEAR AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! NO WAY! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU DID! THAT'S WHY, I WANT YOU TO SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY THINKING ABOUT ALL THE HUMANS YOU TRAMPLED ON! INCLUDING ME!" Rades yelled in fury. _

_"Hey, that might come back to bite you later" Asta said, before he was yelled at too, "QUIET!" but Patry didn't seem that bothered by being revived now that the initial shock had worn off, "Rades, I feel like I should thank you, since you've given me the chance to atone" Patry said gratefully. "Shut your mouth, I'll have your head if it's the last thing I do. And until that day, I want you to spend your life in constant fear! Let's go Valtos" Rades ordered his comrade. Said man turned back to the newly revived Patry and bowed his head, before the two of them disappeared through one of the Spatial Mage's portals. After they were gone, Raya turned to look back at his young friend, "woooow," he drawled, "so after all that, you didn't even get to go back with Licht like you wanted, ain't that just the way? It's only fair though" he said. Patry stepped forwards, a frown on his face, "Raya-" he began, only for all the strength to leave his legs as he collapsed._

"Wait, why did that happen?" Lemiel asked in confusion. "Probably a combination of lack of Magic and being in a brand-new body. Don't forget that you all just got out of a huge battle with the Devil that lasted all night. Licht was using massive amounts of Mana practically that whole time alongside you Your Highness. Suddenly being thrust into a new body, no matter if it's practically the same as your old one, after becoming a Spirit would be hard for anyone to get used to, but couple that with massive Mana Exhaustion, it's no wonder Patry nearly collapsed" Bethany explained. "Oh, right, I guess the fact that the loss of Mana would be transferred to him slipped my mind, he, he" the human Prince laughed sheepishly.

_However, before he could fall, someone caught him. That someone being William. Patry's eyes widened as he gasped. The human pulled back with a small smile on his face and looked into the one he never thought he'd ever get to see with his own eyes, "it's you, I never expected we'd see each other face-to-face" William whispered in awe. "Neither did I" Patry replied softly. "My closest companion, who shares my sin, there was so much that I wanted to tell you" the young man began, before pushing his friend upright again, "but first this, he may not listen, but I owe someone an apology" William said, releasing the Elf. Then he turned to look back at Yami, "I know this is a selfish thing to ask you, but, Yami, please take me to see Julius at once" he requested. "Of course" the Captain of the Black Bulls replied. Asta gasped softly, "the Wizard King" he whimpered. The screen turned dark._

"And that's it" Bethany said. "Wait, that can't be it! What happened after that?!" Patry demanded. "Well, the Magic Knights all worked together to begin the relief effort, helping survivors, removing rubble and assuring everyone that they were safe. You Lemiel, ran out of magic and your stone body crumbled, along with the Magic Stones, so no one could ever use them for evil again. And Secre promised you that she would continue to watch over the Magic Knights for you" Bethany explained. "Oh, yes, there was also this complete asshole bastard that tried to take advantage of the possessed humans. After everything was over, he held a trial for Asta and Secre and tried to convict everyone who had been possessed as if they were normal criminals and execute them" the Card Master explained. The room erupted into chaos as everyone began yelling in outrage. Bethany managed to calm them with a use of The LIGHT to flash-blind them momentarily.

"Thank you. Asta of course, was utterly furious at this, even moreso when the bastard brought Marie Adeli, the little girl who was possessed by Eclat in and ordered her immediately executed. He took his Dark Form and defended her without hesitation, even though he knew that the guy would convict _him_ of either being a Devil or working with the Devil. But, after all, he'd made a promise to you, and to himself, silently of course, to use the Grimoire and swords you'd given him to protect the people he cared about. So he took on his Dark Form without any hesitation to block all the attacks that had been sent Marie's way. When the man saw Asta's Dark Form, he, and all the other _brainless _Royals that he'd rounded up as _'witnesses',_" Bethany said witnesses with air-quotes to show just how obvious it was that they were only there to give the push to get rid of not only the formerly-possessed people, but to get rid of Asta and even Secre. "convicted them both of conspiring with Devils and refused to believe the Word Soul Devil had been real without proof. When the boy refused to surrender himself and give up protecting the people who had been possessed by Elves, the guy threatened everyone who lived at the Church where Asta and Yuno were raised, probably due to "harbouring a Devil" or "a Devil's vessel". Thankfully the other Black Bulls arrived just in time to keep things from escalating.

However, before the trial, it turned out that before he had been killed, the Wizard King, Julius had at some point found your old Magic Item, the one the Devil used against the Elves that day. He started storing Time Magic inside it and had reached 13 years before he was killed. So, at the dawn of the day after most of the Elves returned to the Afterlife, Julius Novachrono was revived at 13 years old, though with only a page of his Grimoire left. So congratulations Patry, the one person you unfortunately killed didn't stay dead for long" Bethany finished. Everyone sat in silence as they tried to process all of this information. "Um, would you give us- just, give us a day to comprehend all of this, not just what you just told us, but everything else. We need to come up with some kind of strategy to defeat that Devil, and-" Lemiel began before Bethany began shaking her head, "oh no, I don't expect _you_ all to defeat that monster" she replied. Everyone had their jaws practically on the floor at that, "THEN WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD CHANGE OUR FUTURE!" Patry cried, tears of stress and worry forming in his eyes.

"You, yes, these versions of you, no. You all saw those Viewings, Magic from your world doesn't work on the Devil. The reason I brought you here and had you watch that, was so that you would know what to expect and could prepare accordingly. But if anyone of you tried to fight that bastard yourselves you'd either die instantly, be tortured to death for his amusement, or get turned into Dark Elves like the alternate future Patry was. It's not just Licht and Tettia's future Son that's the key to a better future, it's all of you. If even one of you dies, it might lead to one of the others falling right into the Devils hands. Instead, you all need to stay safe and hide when the time comes. Yes, even you Your Highness," Bethany said, when Lemiel opened his mouth to protest, "Don't worry, I have a plan. You'll see when the time comes, but for now just keep an eye on the time and prepare to go into hiding. Okay?" Bethany asked seriously. Everyone murmured to each other, before agreeing, "alright, we agree to your plan. Are you going to send us back home now?" Licht asked. "Not yet, I'd like you to be fully rested and fed before I send you back, I wouldn't want any of you collapsing from starvation or exhaustion as soon as you get home.

Please, take your time and relax now. You can think about your plans for the future when you get home, after all, you have a few months before the Wedding and the beginning of the Devil's plans. So just get some rest, I promise I'll make sure everything works out alright" the young woman said, bowing and leaving the room. As soon as the Card Mage was gone, everyone began talking again. "Everyone, please, we need to calm down and think of a plan. With everything we've learned, we should be able to come up with something that would work in our favour" Licht beseeched. "Actually, I was thinking that Bethany was right _*yawn* _I mean, we've got time, right? And knowledge that Devil would never expect us of having. I say we get some rest, and come up with a plan when we get home. After all, we'll have to tell the rest of the tribe about all of this, and it's not like they'll just accept it calmly. Everyone's likely to freak out just like we did. It's going to take some effort to get everyone else to relax again and understand everything. I say, we wait, deal with **that **situation first and then think of what we're gonna do to get everyone out of harms way" Raya said with another yawn at the end.

Everyone turned to look at each other in surprise, before turning back to the lazy Elf, "what?" he asked in confusion. "It's just, we've never heard you talk for so long Raya, it's kinda weird" Vetto said with a sweat-drop. "That's weird!? This whole situation's been freaking crazy!" he replied indignantly, before crossing his arms and looking away. Patry smiled slightly, "actually I think Raya's right," he began causing everyone to stare at him in shock, "I mean, I'm pretty emotionally exhausted right now. So why don't we relax for today, then think of our plan tomorrow. After all,_ I_ don't really feel up to taking on that Devil at the moment either. Even though I probably wouldn't be in that group anyway. Everyone is emotionally and mentally exhausted, like I said before, so if we get some sleep, we'll be able to think more clearly tomorrow" the teenager said. After a moment, everyone either shrugged or nodded, "okay, let's have some fun for the rest of the day then" Lemiel decided.

Everyone cheered.

To Be Continued


	11. Return home

Bethany peeked out her door and smiled, happy to see all the Elves, Lemiel and Tettia all running around together and having fun. **_"_****_See, I told you that everything would be okay Mother. They'll be fine, and the Devil will be destroyed before you know it" _**a gentle and warm voice said from behind her. The young woman smiled and turned to see a small girl who was glowing with golden light from head to feet. "I know dear. Thank you for staying by my side HOPE. I don't think I could have shown them everything without you here" Bethany replied to her daughter. HOPE walked up and wrapped her arms around the Yuki's middle, **_"_****_of course I was here for you, my whole purpose is to lift people's spirits. I hope I was able to do so for them as well" _**The HOPE said, looking from her Mother out at the laughing Elves and humans.

Bethany returned her daughters hug, "I believe you did, especially to Patry, that boy needed you more than anyone during this. He was so close to giving up, so close to believing that his life could only cause pain. But thanks to you, us, we were able to save him. We were able to save all of them. Now, they just need to find a way to save themselves" the Card Master said.

**_Black Clover_**

That night as everyone ate dinner, the atmosphere was much lighter than during the previous mealtimes. However, surprisingly, Bethany soon entered the Dining Room to join them. The chatter stopped as everyone stared at her. The Mage blinked, "what's wrong?" she asked in confusion. "Nothing's wrong it's just that this is the first time you've joined us for a meal" Licht replied with a smile. Bethany smiled and blushed, "yeah, well, I was kind of worried about how you'd see me if you saw my eating habits, especially with my Magic being so low all the time" she replied.

Everyone looked on in confusion, before reeling back in shock as the young woman devoured a whole chicken. "Um, sorry, when my Magic gets this low, my appetite becomes ravenous. I actually spent the last few hours asleep, trying to recover as much of my Magic as possible. Showing you all those clips, not to mention bringing you here drained me like crazy. Why do you think I had to keep going back to my room? I was trying to sleep off my Magic Exhaustion, but, no such luck. I need more than just sleep to recover.

Food also goes a long way to restoring my Magic. But to begin with, most of what I eat gets turned into Magic almost straight away, so I have to eat even more to actually become full" Bethany explained. "Oh, I get it. I've never really had that problem myself, since I was born with such a massive amount of Magic" Lemiel replied. Their host rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "yeah, Moon-based Magic from my world does unfortunately act that way, so it's sometimes more trouble than it's worth" she replied. "Don't worry, we won't judge you for something like that" Fana replied with a smile. "Heh, thanks everyone. You know, I was hoping that even once that Devil is destroyed, maybe I could come and visit every-once-in-a-while. O-only if you all don't mind of course" Bethany said hopefully. "Sure!", "of course!", "visit whenever you'd like!", "We could show you around our village" these were just some of the things everyone replied with. The Moon-user beamed happily at making more friends with people she'd met from another world.

And she would make sure that she would **not **lose them.

**_Black Clover_**

The next day after everyone had had a goodnights sleep, courtesy of The SLEEP and DREAM Cards, Bethany prepared to send them all home. "Alright, time to keep my promise. Patry, please come here" she said. The young Elf walked towards the human Mage, stopping a bit away from her. The Moon Mage took a deep breath and held out her Staff, closing her eyes as she did. Suddenly a glowing white magic circle appeared on the floor under Patry's feet. **_"_****_Power of the moon, hear my call. Set this Soul to reincarnate, into one William Vangence. As two Souls in one body, they will stop the Devil's story. With his memories and power intact, help him change the future's act. With this spell upon his Soul, reincarnate him the day he falls" _**As the last word was spoken, the young Elf felt a strange sensation go through him. It felt as though his Soul itself was heating up, only becoming warm though.

"Patry" Licht said in slight worry. As soon as it started, the strange feeling went away and Bethany stumbled slightly, her Magic Circle fading from under Patry's feet. The young Elf stumbled too, the feeling leaving him disorientated. Licht caught him, while Lemiel caught their host. "Eh, I'm okay, I've just never actually done that before, that's all. Or at least, I've only ever heard about it being done, and read about it in Magic Theory books, but I myself have never had a reason to Reincarnate someone, and the only two I've ever heard about doing that, did it to themselves on their deathbeds, so the Magic cost wasn't exactly an issue" Bethany replied, sounding out of breath as the human Prince sat her down anyway and Licht helped his younger friend to a seat. "Okay, that spell should have done it. Patry's Soul is now going to reincarnate into Williams body when he dies. Weather that is after the massacre that you fail to prevent, or due to old age, you and William will still share a body. And when he dies, you will too, able to meet your other friends again in the afterlife. Oh, and don't worry about the Devil's Reincarnation Spell if he ends up casting it. This Spell will cause you to reincarnate though it instead" Bethany explained.

"Thank you for everything" he said with a smile. The young woman chuckled slightly, "it was no trouble for me at all. Trust me. After having to deal with 53 children who are either trying to kill me or otherwise causing trouble that could seriously injure someone or worse, and then the other Guardian of the Clow Cards who was seriously trying to murder me at one point because he didn't want a new Master, then having to change all the Cards to be under my own Moon-based Magic- well, let's just say that this was a nice break after all of that" Bethany replied. She took a deep breath, "okay, is everyone ready to go home?" she asked. All the Elves and humans nodded. "Alright, stand right there!" Bethany said. Everyone arranged themselves in a group in the middle of the room where the Card Mage had just cast her Reincarnation Spell on Patry. She then took out a Card, "one of my originals" the young woman explained with a wink. "PORTAL! Open the way to send these people home!" Bethany called, tapping it with the head of her staff.

The Card glowed and a swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the room. "Wait, Bethany! Will we ever see you again!?" Tettia called, feeling like she was losing a friend. "Of course you will, now, hurry up and get going, your future is waiting for you" the young woman called, waving goodbye. Everyone called out goodbye's of their own, some with tears in their eyes, some without, but all knew this- they would never forget the woman who changed their lives no matter how many lives they lived. The humans and Elves then stepped through the portal, which closed behind them. Blinking at the sudden sunlight, everyone gaped in surprise, "we're right back where we started!" Raya exclaimed, "don't tell me all of that was just a dream?!" he demanded. Suddenly another portal opened up in front of him, though it was considerably smaller. A single piece of paper dropped out before the hole in space closed again. Slightly shocked, the Copy Mage grabbed the paper out of the air and looked it over, before turning to his friend and Leader.

"It's for you" he said, handing it over. Licht unfolded the note and read it out loud: "dear Licht, I realised that we never had our rematch before you left. You don't mind if I drop in for a little bit, do you? Bethany Yuki". Suddenly another glowing portal opened in space and Bethany stepped out of it. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for this, but SWORD got quite angry when he realised I'd sent you back without having his rematch with you. Would you mind if we had it now?" she asked. Licht smiled, "not at all, if you wouldn't mind having SHEILD protect everyone else like last time Mrs Yuki?" he asked. The Card Mage smiled back, "not at all, and please call me Bethany from now on, okay?" she replied. Raising her Staff, Bethany called upon The SHEILD once more. Everyone else sat and waited eagerly for the start of the fight. _'I don't know which one to cheer for this time'_ Patry thought. Eventually he shrugged "go Licht! Go Bethany!" he called, everyone else cheering as well. Both Human and Elf took their stances, _'You ready SWORD?' _Bethany thought. **_'_****_Of course I am, I asked for this, remember?"_** her child thought.

_'Good point' _she thought back. Both took a deep breath. Eyed each other up. Then attacked. They met each other in a flash of sparks.

To Be Continued in: Black Clover, Elves change the future


End file.
